


Adrientte: Comfort Kisses

by Writernut55



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chloe becomes a decent person, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French phrases used, Friends who Kiss, Fwb elements, GabrielxNatalie, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila's still a bitch, Low key sex-ed?, Marichat, Papa Agreste - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Unintentional sex-ed, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 61,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernut55/pseuds/Writernut55
Summary: A seriously fluffy/smutty piece based around the idea of friends who kiss. But when Chloe verbally attacks Marinette and Adrien comes to comfort her, what will change between them.This story will have a very mature rating for the later chapters but hopefully it will still be enjoyed.Some FWB elements.I am writing this with the characters being 16 years old, you can also imagine them 1-2 years older if that makes you more comfortable.And before hate comments happen, bare in mind there is a popular TV show called '16 and Pregnant'.Cross published on Wattpad





	1. Comfort Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of the characters within it.

Neither of them remembered how it started anymore.

Maybe it was the time Adrien walked up to Marinette and greeted her with a nonchalant peck on the cheek, taking most of their class by surprise and Marinette almost fainting in surprise and embarrassment.

Or maybe it was when Adrien had given her the perfect gift for her birthday and she had been so overwhelmed with happiness that she leapt forward and kissed his cheek in thanks. 

Or it could have been the time that Adrien took her to one of his photoshoots, only for the photographer to notice her off to the side and deciding that the composition would be better if they were both in the shot. 

The photographer instructing them to kiss, as the cologne campaign was based around love and sex appeal. Adrien smiled at her, completely at ease in his element as he cupped her face, whispering “Relax” before pressing his lips quickly to hers. Marinette melted against him, feeling him wrap his arms around her, holding her steady. 

When the photographer announced that he got the shot, Adrien pulled away and smiled down at her, congratulating her on a job well done before walking off to get some water. When the shoot was over, Marinette tentatively approached him and questioned him about it, to which he replied;  
“Friends can kiss, Marinette.”

And now, it was situation normal.

As Marinette walked into class that morning, late as per usual, she walked right up to Adrien and greeted him.

“Good morning, Adrien.” She said warmly, leaning down to peck him on the lips, her lips curling up at the edges in a smile.

“Morning, Mari.” He smiled back.  
What the pair didn’t notice was Chloe glaring at their exchange from her seat, face flushed in anger and jealousy as Marinette took her seat next to Alya.

“You’re a lot more confidant with him now.” Alya whispered to her friend as Marinette placed her books on the table to start the lesson. Marinette simply blushed lightly and nodded, looking down at the handsome blond in front of her.

“It may not be how I’d imagined it would be, but I’m savouring every moment I can.” Marinette whispered back. “I fully expect him to wake up one day and not want to have this kind of friendship anymore.” She murmured, feeling Tikki’s comforting weight against her thigh, reassuring her.

________________________________

When class was over, everyone slowly filled out, leaving Marinette one of the last to gather her things to go to their next lesson. Looking up from her belongings, Marinette came face to face with a sneering Chloe, glaring daggers at the raven-haired girl.

“Since when do you think it’s okay to be going around kissing my Adrikins?” She growled.

“I-I’m sorry?” Marinette blinked, confused. “Adrien and I are friends, Chloe. Friends can kiss.” She defended, feeling her heart clench painfully at saying those words out loud.

“Hah!” She laughed humourlessly. “We’re French, but not that French. If that were the case, he would be kissing me too. Or Alya. Or Rose. Or Alix. Or any other girl in the class.” Said Chloe, her voice raising.  
“What makes you so god damn special? Huh? You come from nothing. You ARE nothing. Just some little Asian baker’s kid who will never amount to anything and will never be good enough to be with someone like Adrien. Never good enough to get an actual kiss from him.” She cried, smirking evilly at the shocked, hurt expression on Marinette’s face.

Clenching her jaw, Marinette pushed past Chloe and Sabrina, who had been hiding behind the wrathful blond, and made it to the door when her lip started to tremble and her vision blurry.

Not wanting anyone to see her, Marinette rushed down the stairs to the bathrooms, shoving the door to the locker rooms open as she slumped onto the benches and sobbed.

Was Chloe right? 

Would Adrien ever see her as anything more than a friend?

These thoughts continued to break her heart, her tears flowing freely down her face as her body shook violently with sobs, her hand over her mouth to muffle her gut-wrenching cries.

She sat there, trying to calm herself, she heard the door burst open to reveal none other than the boy causing her so much inner turmoil.

“Marinette! What’s wrong? What happened?” Adrien asked, rushing over to her, dropping his satchel on the ground as he knelt in front of her, trying to look into her eyes.  
“Please talk to me.” He said softly, concern swimming in his vibrant green eyes.

“Why, Adrien?” She asked, confusing him by the accusatory nature of her words.  
“Why me? Why is our friendship different to what you have with anyone else?” She asked, opening her eyes enough for him to see the tears swimming at the edges of her bloodshot eyes.

“What are you taking about?” He asked, placing a reassuring hand on her knee.

“You don’t kiss any of the other girls in class. Only me. What makes me different? What’s so special about our relationship for you to kiss me?” She asked, slowly taking her hand away from her mouth, licking her dry lips.

“I guess I’m not as close with the other girls as I am with you.” He answered weakly, knowing it didn’t sound right as soon as the words left his mouth.  
“Ugh, I’m not explaining myself properly.” He grumbled in frustration, standing up before coming to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. Cupping her face, he brushed her tears away with his thumb as he placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head as she continued to cry.

“Did someone say something to you?” Adrien asked carefully, tilting her face up to look in her watery eyes.

“C-Chloe. S-She…” Marinette tried to get the words out, but they stuck in her throat painfully.

“Shh…” He soothed gently, peppering kisses on her forehead and cheeks. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” He said, placing a firm kiss on her forehead.  
“What can I do?” He asked, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“K-Kiss me?” She replied quietly, choking back a sob. Smiling sadly down at her, Adrien cupped her face in both hands and placed a lingering peck on her lips.

“No!” She cried, her voice cracking as more tears streaked down her cheeks. “I mean an actual kiss.” She begged. Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise, torn about how to proceed. 

“Mari, I…” He started, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I-it doesn’t have to mean anything. Just… Please… Kiss me.” She hiccupped, looking up at him with tear-filled melancholy eyes.

His heart pounding in his chest, Adrien nodded, licking his lips anxiously as he cupped her face again and slowly leant in until his lips met hers.

He kissed her gently, tentatively moving his lips with hers, each second that passed bringing them closer to the longest they had kissed and still claimed it to be platonic.  
But unlike all their other platonic kisses over the past few months, Marinette wasn’t interested in his tentative kissing and pulled him; with a strength Adrien didn’t know the shy girl had, in closer.

She threaded her hands into his hair, kissing him with desperation. Her mouth messily and roughly moved against his, her tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip, making him gasp in surprise, allowing her tongue inside to battle his own. 

Adrien struggled to keep up, wanting to help her as best he could, knowing that for some reason, she needed this. 

He could feel her trembling, her tears running onto his face as they kissed. They pulled apart for a moment, gasping for breath, before Marinette pulled him right back in, her brow knit tightly together as she kissed with a desperate need.

Adrien gasped when he felt her shift, wondering what she was doing, until a leg swung over his own and she was sitting on his lap, chest to chest.

Basically, straddling him.

All the while never breaking the kiss.

She was desperate. 

She dreaded having to break the connection, but she knew that she would have to. They had class, and everyone would be wondering where they were. 

They weren’t dating. 

They were just friends. 

And friends didn’t kiss like this.

Screwing her eyes tightly shut as she swallowed a sob, Marinette let her lips glide over his gently a few more times, holding them there before finally finding the strength to separate.

Opening her eyes, she saw his flushed and confused expression and felt an emotional ball forming in her throat again and fell into his arms, trying and failing to choke back her sobs as she buried her face in his neck.

Dazed and confused, Adrien slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly against him, gently stroking her hair.

“It’s okay, Mari. It’s okay.” He whispered, trying to process what had just happened.  
“D-do you feel any better?” He asked cautiously. Unable to form words through her hiccupping sobs, Marinette simply shook her head against his throat.  
“Come here then.” He told her, gently coaxing her out of neck to look at him.

“W-what? Why?” She asked, looking back at him with confusion as she rubbed her running nose on the back of her hand.

“I’m gonna kiss you till you feel better.” He replied, blushing lightly, his mind swimming as he tried to process how those words had even left his mouth in the first place.

“Why?” She asked in a tiny voice.

“Because that’s what friends do.” He replied, cupping her face as he drew her back in and melded his lips to hers, kissing her with the same fervour she was him not moments ago.

He held her tenderly, trying his hardest to put as much reassurance and concern he could into it. Pulling his lips away from hers, he slowly kissed across her jaw and down her neck till he reached her collar bone, nipping at it gently. He felt her heat up in his arms, a breathy moan escaping her as he feathered kisses across the tender flesh.

“A-Adrien…” She whispered, fisting his shirt in an attempt to steady her shaking hands.  
“P-please…” She breathed, tears still falling but her breathing more inline with the intensity of the kiss, as she framed his face with her hands and eagerly brought her mouth back down to his, humming in contentment.

After the initial shock at the first intense kiss Marinette had initiated before, Adrien was relaxing into the kiss, responding with her and finding he was enjoying himself, smiling slightly against her lips. 

And in this suggestive position, Marinette sitting firmly in his lap, Adrien was now having to deal with a whole new issue. He could feel the heat coming off her and radiating into his lap, making his nethers twitch and throb, gaining a firmness he hadn’t ever thought he would get with Marinette.

And he struggled to understand why now didn’t want the kiss to end, becoming more eager and desperate in his kisses, pulling her roughly down into his lap, both teens groaning at the scintillating friction it created.

He couldn’t help but buck his crotch up to hers, making Marinette gasp in surprise as she felt his stiffening crotch grinding against her own, her mind overwhelmed at the fact that she was feeling his hardening penis against her most intimate area.

“Better yet?” He breathed against her lips in-between kisses, struggling not to rock his hips into hers constantly.

“Not yet.” She whispered, hungrily embracing his lips with her own, devouring him. Adrien kissed back, suddenly ravenous, desperately needing more.

And abruptly, Marinette’s clothes were stifling, and she was desperate go tear them off.

Feeling more confidant, her previous sadness completely forgotten, and tore her lips away from his only to push his shirt collar out of the way to give her access to his neck.

She kissed, licked and gently nipped at the sensitive flesh, loving the shiver that she sent through his body, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure, gripping her hips, almost hard enough to bruise. 

“W-what about n-now?” He moaned breathily as her teeth lightly grazed the column of his throat.

“Getting there.” She murmured against his skin, sending pleasure charged shivers down his spine.

Unable to take it, Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and, lifting her up in his strong arms, lay her down on the bench before lying down on top of her, thrusting his hips against her in earnest, moaning into her neck before eagerly reattaching his lips to hers.

Pushing her shirt up, Adrien’s fingers danced across her stomach, inching under the soft cotton fabric closer and closer to her chest, gently running his fingertips just underneath the underwire of her bra.

Arching her back, Marinette’s hands unconsciously going to Adrien’s perky rear end, squeezing it firmly, pulling him harder against herself, moaning into his ear.

Alya and Nino, being the good friends they were, came looking for Marinette and Adrien respectively, concerned what had happened to their friends, especially given the threat of Akuma attacks lately.

“You think Marinette went into the locker room?” Nino asked Alya.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s a decent place to hide I guess. Especially after her encounter with Chloe.” She grumbled, furious with the evil blond, having come back to see what was taking Marinette so long, only to hear the tail end of the privileged princess’ insults. 

She had tried to talk to Marinette, but the raven-haired girl rushed past her and down the stairs.

Worried about her friend but knowing that she wouldn’t be the best person to comfort her, Alya rushed over to find the one person she knew would calm her best friend down.

“You think Adrien found her?” Nino asked as they pushed open the locker room doors, only for their jaws to collectively drop when they saw their friends intimately grinding against each other, Adrien’s hand cupping her breast, squeezing it gently as he hungerly devoured her mouth. 

Meanwhile Marinette was gripping his ass, pulling his pelvis firmly against hers, legs wrapped around his, her other hand buried in his hair, gripping it tightly.

Nino and Alya exchanged glances and slowly backed out, struggling to keep their eyes off the writhing teenagers; honestly surprised that they had managed to keep their clothes on with the way they were grinding against each other, carefully closing the doors quietly behind them.

But it was hearing the school bell ring that started the hormone charged teens mouths apart.

Panting heavily, the pair stared at each other, eyes clouded with desire until Marinette froze underneath him, realising the position they were in, Adrien’s exceptionally hard erection pressing firmly against her burning core, his hand still cupping her breast.

“O-oh my god!” She whimpered quietly, blushing furiously.  
“I-I can’t believe we just did that.”

It was then that Adrien seem to come to his senses and realise where they were and what they were doing.

“O-oh…” Adrien blushed, slowly removing his hand from under her shirt, his fingertips trailing over her skin sending shivers down her body which reverberated to their connected hips, making him struggle to stifle the pleasured groan it elected from him.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Mari. I-I-I don’t know what came over me.” He admitted awkwardly, sitting back on his haunches as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, giving Marinette the first view of the large bulge in his pants, her eyes almost popping out of her head at the sight of it.

And to think, that was just grinding that against me.

Noticing her line of sight, Adrien quickly covered his crotch with his hands, both of them blushing furiously at the situation they had found themselves in, looking anywhere but at each other in embarrassment, both still more than a little turned on by the whole encounter.

“U-um… T-thank you.” Marinette whispered nervously.  
“F-for… You know…” She continued awkwardly, glancing over to him, looking into his eyes, before returning them to the floor in front of her.

“Y-yeah… N-no problem.” He replied.

There was an awkward pause between them before they heard the thundering of footsteps coming down the nearby stairs.

“W-we should probably go.” He said, checking the time on his phone.  
“It’s lunch now.”

Stepping closer cautiously, Adrien collected his satchel and returned to his distanced position from Marinette.

“S-see you around, Marinette.” He said before heading out the door, leaving Marinette sitting by herself, flushed and confused.


	2. Getting Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets advice from Chat and Chat gets advice from Marinette.

Marinette spent the rest of the day playing the memory of the heated locker room kiss over and over again in her mind, trying to figure out what it would now mean for them.

To her, it had meant everything.

But she wasn’t sure how Adrien felt about the exchange. As far as she knew, he still thought of them as friends.

When the final bell rang for the day, Alya gently elbowed Marinette, letting her know it was time to go before they both collected their things and headed down to the locker room. When they entered, seeing the bench she had been occupying with Adrien sparked the memory all over again, sending a furious blush from the top of her head to her chest.

Smirking at her friend knowingly, Alya collected her things, not saying a word. She glanced over to where Nino was with Adrien, struggling to suppress a chuckle at his matching expression to Marinette.

“I’ll meet you outside, girl.” Alya told the distracted girl, signalling for Nino to follow her. Half jogging over to meet her, the pair walked out of the locker room and under the stairs for privacy.

“It’s not just me is it? They are both blushing just being in the room.” Alya asked, in a state of disbelief.

“No, it’s not just you, dude. Adrien is totally rockin’ a mad blush. He kept fidgeting all day like he was uncomfortable or something.”

“And he hasn’t said a word to Marinette either.” Alya commented.

“Exactly. You think they might finally be ready to be a couple?” Nino asked hopefully.

“Maybe. But knowing them, they will probably dance around the ‘friendship’ barrier for a while.” Alya sighed in frustration.

“Ugh! I wish he would just figure it out. Everyone else already knows she is nuts for him.” Nino grumbled, trying to come up with an idea for how to help their friends to come to the right conclusion for their relationship.

“Well, she isn’t exactly subtle about it. He is just totally oblivious.” Alya chuckled. “Just like no one has caught on about us yet.” She smirked, stepping in close to the ebony skinned teen.

“Yeah, well I prefer to keep things to myself.” He smiled gently, pushing her glasses on top of her head. Turning his cap backwards and putting his own glasses on his head, Nino leant in and pressed his lips firmly to hers, both of them sighing in contentment at the tender touch. Pulling apart with a soft ‘smack’, Nino quickly pressed his lips to her forehead. They both put their glasses back on, restoring the gift of sight, before they left the shadows of the stairs to wait for their friends.

 

When Marinette got home, she flopped down onto her chase, sighing heavily as she went over the events of the day in her head, still trying to work out what was real and what she had imagined.

But the faint bruises on her neck and collarbone were not imagined.

Neither were her kiss swollen lips.

“Oh, Tikki! What am I gonna do?” She grumbled, unable to move past the incredible kiss.

“You need to clear your head.” The red and black Kwami told her, floating in front of her charge’s face.

“Maybe go on patrol. See if Chat needs any help?” She suggested.

“Actually, talking to Chat about this might not be such a bad idea. I need to get this off my chest and I can trust him.” She resolved.

“Okay, Tikki! Spots on!” She cried, standing up smirking as her miraculous flashed, beginning her transformation. Once she was fully transformed, Ladybug climbed up and out of her sunroof and yo-yoed towards the Eifel tower.

Once she arrived, she took her yo-yo and called Chat, unsure if she was making the right decision to talk to him about this since she had been so adamant about guarding their identities. But by the time she was starting to have second thoughts, Chat picked up, smirking into the communicator within his baton.

“Hi Bugaboo! Miss me already?” He cooed.

“Ha ha, Chat. Can you meet me at the Eifel tower?”

“Everything okay?” He asked, his face softening in concern.

“Do you need someone to cuddle?” He teased gently.

“Chat…” She grumbled, not interested in his antics.

“Alright. Alright. I’m on my way.” He grinned, ending the call. Putting her yo-yo down, Ladybug waited patiently for Chat Noir to show up.

In no time, a black clad figure was launching through the sky towards the tower, landing carefully beside her.

“Hello, m’lady.” He smiled, bowing deeply.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” He asked, standing up straight, grinning mischievously.

“Calm down, Minou. I wanted to talk actually. About… Something personal.” She admitted, blushing lightly, hiding it under her mask. Chat’s expression sobered, straightening up as he gave her his undivided attention.

“Sure. You sure you wanna share it with me? I know you want to keep our identities a secret. You sure this won’t affect that?” Chat Noir asked carefully, slowly walking closer to an anxious Ladybug.

“I don’t really have anyone else to talk to about it. I guess I need someone who doesn’t know who I am to give me an opinion.” Ladybug rambled, twiddling her fingers as she avoided his eyes.

“Well I’m all ears, m’lady.” He smiled gently, taking her hand in his, gently stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

Sighing, Ladybug sat down on the beams, carefully perching on the beams.

“There’s this friend I have. We have an… Unconventional relationship.” She admitted awkwardly, rolling her eyes when Chat arched his eyebrows suggestively at her.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Minou. It’s not like that. Anyway, he was trying to make me feel better, and things… Happened. And now I’m not sure where we stand.” She admitted, looking down at the city below.

“What happened? You kiss or something?” He asked, curious.

“We kiss all the time… As friends.” She clarified, surprising Chat with how nonchalant she was about it.

“But this one was different. I’m not sure if it changed anything between us now.” She said, biting her lip anxiously.

“Interesting. It’s hard to say really.” Chat replied, stroking his chin in through.

“When you kissed, did you feel anything?” He asked curiously.

“Yes.” She admitted, blushing. “Honestly… I don’t know how far things would have gone if the bell hadn’t rung.” She said, blushing even more as she fidgeted, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Probably not advisable to do something like that at school.” He chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, his mind drifting back to his exchange with Marinette earlier that day.

“But if you like this person, you should let them know. It’s not healthy to pretend everything is okay when it isn’t. You never know if you don’t try.” He smiled, taking her hand in his, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Thanks Chat.” She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes in content as they stared out at the city illuminated by thousands of lights.

 

After saying goodbye to Chat Noir and thanking him for listening, she yo-yoed home. Still in the air, Ladybug dropped her transformation right as she landed soundlessly on her balcony, grumbling to herself, dragging her hands down her face in frustration.

“Oh, Tikki, that was mortifying. I can’t believe I talked to Chat of all people about my disastrous love life. Or lack thereof it.” She rambled to her exhausted Kwami.

“Oh, sorry Tikki. Go get yourself a cookie. Recharge your batteries.” Marinette told her Kwami guiltily, Tikki smiling at her charge gratefully as she sped off to retrieve her treat.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. I’m sure everything will work out. And Chat just wanted to help. You should give him more credit. That would have been hard for him. Especially since he is in love with Ladybug.” Tikki told her before speeding off though the walls, leaving Marinette to mull her words over.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” An all too familiar voice said. Turning around, Marinette came face to face with Chat Noir, perched carefully on the balcony railing, grinning mischievously at her.

“No, Chat. I was actually about to turn in for the night.” She told him, indicating to her skylight that led into her room.

“Everything okay?” She asked, confused why he had shown up here when he had just finished talking with Ladybug.

“Yeah, I just…” He sighed, hopping down onto the balcony, leaning against the railing. His body language off for the usually confidant kitty. He looked so… Unsure of himself. He sighed and continued; “I need some advice. And you’re one of the only people I could think of to talk about this with.” He admitted awkwardly, a faint blush peeking out from under his mask.

Marinette blinked heavily in surprise before shaking her head and focusing on how to respond to him.

“O-of course. What can I help you with?” She asked, incredibly curious as to where this was going. Turning around, finding it difficult to face her, Chat leant his arms on the railing as he spoke.

“I’m confused. I have this friend who is amazing and we are pretty close. But something happened and I am confused about the feelings I’m having.” He explained, blushing harder.

“So… You are having romantic feelings for this friend?” Marinette clarified.

“Is it a girl or…”

“Girl!” He shouted.

“It’s a girl.” He said again, quieter.

“She’s so kind and smart and always willing to help. And she is talented and brave and now I am just so confused. We are friends. I shouldn’t be thinking about a friend like this.” He berated himself.

“A-are they… Sexual f-feelings?” She asked awkwardly, mentally kicking herself for even asking the question.

“S-some of them, y-yes.” He admitted quietly, clearly completely embarrassed.

“There is nothing wrong with having feelings for a friend. Even s-sexual ones. A lot of great relationships start as friendships. That’s what happened with my parents.” Marinette smiled, thinking about their loving, smiling faces, wanting desperately for Adrien to look at her like that, only for the memory of their intense locker room kiss to flood her mind again, her cheeks flaming crimson.

“I-I guess. But… But I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I really care about her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her.” He said, barely above a whisper, still unable to look her in the eye.

“Do you have feelings like this for any of your friends?” He asked.

Marinette froze, unable to speak as she struggled to process how to answer his question.

“I-I…” Sighing, she decided to tell the truth.

“Yes. I do. I know exactly how you feel. But I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to be anything but friends. And I honestly don’t know how much longer I can pretend.” She admitted sadly, flinching when she felt Chat’s clawed hand on her face, brushing away a tear she didn’t even realise she had shed.

“Please don’t cry, Princess. I’m sure things will work out between you.” He smiled half-heartedly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks. For listening. And your advice. See you around, Princess.” He smirked, his usual Chat Noir bravado shining through as he gave her a two fingered salute and took off into the night.


	3. Awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a point of responding to every comment so every person who takes the time to leave one fees appreciated. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has read the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

To say the next day was awkward would be a colossal understatement.

The whole class noticed the behavioural shift between the previously affectionate friends.

It started with them not kissing good morning.

It’s what started the confused whisperings amongst their classmates.

But it didn’t stop Chloe’s triumphant grin, thinking the dressing down she gave Marinette the day before made the shy designer rethink her relationship with the blond model.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to tell the stuck-up Princess where she could shove her opinions, but somehow managed to hold her tongue, staring longingly at the back of Adrien’s head.

She wanted to kiss him again.

But not like the platonic kisses they’d shared before.

She wanted the ones that made her heart flutter and end up in a tangled pile of limbs.

But, sadly, she knew she could never do that until she talked to him. Take Chat up on his advice and tell Adrien about her feelings.

Which, of course, is _far_ easier said than done.

 

When the bell mercifully ran for lunch, Marinette gathered her things and slowly followed her classmates out into the hallway. Marinette glared at Chloe, daring her to try anything, making the popular blond flinch. Marinette felt herself get pulled away by Alya just as she tightened her glare, not in the mood for any of Chloe’s antics today.

“Girl, seriously, chill.” Alya whispered, tugging her friend out the door and away from Chloe.

“I can’t deal with the smug look on her face, Al. Not after yesterday.” She grumbled, hunching her shoulders as she stomped down the stairs and walked over to the table Nino and Adrien were sitting at. Alya gave Nino a pointed look, making him stand up and sit opposite Adrien, Alya rushing to sit down beside her secret boyfriend.

Marinette glared at her, reluctantly coming to sit next to Adrien, her heart rate spiking exponentially just sitting next to him. Nervously chewing her lip, Marinette fiddled with her fingers under the table, trying to get up the nerve to talk to Adrien.

Swallowing her nerves, Marinette turned to Adrien abruptly and all but shouted in his face.

“Talk you I wanna.” She said before getting up and walking off into the locker room where this all started. Adrien looked after her and the back at Nino and Alya for support as to what just happened.

“Dude, follow her.” Nino told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shaking the confusion off, Adrien nodded and followed after her, curious as to where this conversation would take them.

Pushing the door open, Adrien saw Marinette sitting on the bench waiting for him, looking up when she heard him enter.

“Y-you wanted to talk?” He asked, cautiously stepping in closer. Marinette nodded silently and patted the seat next to her apprehensively. Swallowing thickly, Adrien slowly walked over to and sat down next to her, struggling to meet her eyes.

“A-about yesterday…” She started.

“The kiss?” Adrien clarified, blushing faintly.

“The kiss.” She clarified, her whole face turning scarlet.

“I…” She struggled to formulate the words in her mouth.

“I wanted to say thank you. For everything you did for me yesterday.” She smiled softly, chickening out at the last second.

“Of course. You’re one of my best friends. You were upset and I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t try and make you feel better.”

“F-friend?” Marinette almost choked on the word, her heart breaking hearing the word, the ache burning so deep in her chest she had to resist the urge to clutch in an attempt to keep it from falling out of her chest.

“Yeah, best of friends.” He clarified, smiling half-heartedly as he cupped her cheek.

“But, would it be weird for you if we were to kiss again? It was nice... Kissing you.” He admitted, blushing harder.

“But if you’d rather not, that is totally fine too.” Adrien stumbled over his words, trying to return their relationship to what it was before they shared that intense kiss.

Marinette struggled to find the words to express herself, but failed exponentially, only managing to stare at him with wide eyes.

“I-I…” Swallowing her feelings, Marinette steeled herself for the next words that were about to come out of her mouth.

“It’s fine with me.” She replied, forcing a smile onto her face.

“You sure? Because if you aren’t, I completely understand.” He asked, breathing a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“Adrien,” She shushed him, channelling her inner Ladybug as she cupped his cheek, Adrien sucking in a breath at the unexpected touch.

“I’m fine.” She told him, leaning in and pecking her lips to his, furrowing her brow as she tried to put every ounce of feeling into the light touch of their lips. When she pulled back, Adrien’s eyes were still closed, lips pursed, frozen in position as if their lips were still touching.

Unable to control his actions, Adrien leant back in and melded his lips to hers, moving them eagerly with hers, firmly clutching her face in his hands, moaning lightly into her mouth.

Realising what he had done, Adrien froze mid kiss, their lips still firmly pressed together. Adrien abruptly pulled away, face ashen with mortification.

“Mari, I-I…” He struggled to find the words to express how apologetic he was.

“I-I was just really happy we are back to normal again.” He chuckled nervously.

“A-and… I-I really like kissing you.” He admitted, thoroughly humiliated with his actions.

“It’s okay, Adrien. Really.” She assured him.

“I-I really like k-kissing you too.” She admitted, unable to look him in the eyes, face burning with the realisation that those words had just left her mouth.

“Can we still be friends though? I really don’t want this to change anything between us.” He stumbled to cover his tracks.

“Of course we can.” She replied, he words feeling like lead in her mouth.

“B-but, we might need to make some guidelines i-if we are going to keep kissing like this.” She admitted uncomfortably.

“Of course. Um, I can come over after school and we can discuss it if you like?” He offered, smiling softly.

“S-sounds like a plan.” She smiled back, tentatively leaning in and pecking his lips once more before they stood up and left the Locker room hand in hand.

They could feel all the eyes on them.

One pair of eyes in particular were glaring daggers at their close proximity, clearly planning something horrible for the raven-haired aspiring designer.


	4. Kiss and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> I got in trouble for writing parts of this and drawing (check out my instagram with the same username for pics) at work. 
> 
> Kinda down about it so any love you guys can show me would be appreciated.

The rest of the day continued on far better than the beginning now that Marinette and Adrien were back to their relative normal. Everyone, save a select few, seemed to be relieved that they had ‘kissed and made up’, hating the walking on eggshells feeling that enveloped the room when they were near each other before.

Even the teachers seemed to notice the difference, but did not voice it, Chloe glaring at anyone who even made a sideways glance towards Adrien, shocking even the teachers.

By the time the final bell rang, Marinette and Adrien walked down to the locker room together, their friends grinning broadly as they followed behind at a respectable distance. Collecting their books and bags from their lockers, careful not to let their Kwami’s be seen by anyone, they went to walk out together.

“Oh!” Marinette stopped, just before taking Adrien’s offered hand.

“I forgot my History text book. I’ll be right back.” She excused herself, rushing back in.

“I’ll be just outside.” He smiled, letting his hand fall to his side as he walked out the doors to patiently wait for her.

Rushing back to her locker, Marinette started putting the code in. Just as she was about to pull it open, a manicured hand slammed it shut with a shuddering clatter. Her eyes trailing up the arm of the owner, Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes at the furious Chloe standing before her, so close she could feel her laboured breaths puffing over her face.

“I thought I told you to leave my Adrikins alone, you little _chienne_!” She seethed, eyes burning with a manic fire that bordered violence.

“Chloe…” Marinette said evenly, trying to defuse the situation.

“Adrien can make his own decisions. And we are still friends.” The words felt like a lie the moment they touched her tongue and Chloe knew it.

“ _Connerie_!” She cursed, surprising Marinette with her potty-mouth.

“Chloe, please calm down. I’m sorry that you’re upset. But please don’t take your anger out on me.” Marinette told her.

She didn’t see it coming or know what had happened until she felt the sting across her cheek.

Looking up at Chloe; slowly raising her hand to her burning cheek, she was confused when she saw tears in the blonde’s eyes.

“He will NEVER love you!” She murmured with a shaky voice before storming out of the locker room, leaving Marinette shaken, still clutching her burning cheek.

Struggling to focus, she quickly collected her textbook and locked her locker, speeding past Adrien, Alya and Nino before they could see the pricking her eyes.

“Marinette! Wait up!” Adrien called out.

But she ignored him, not wanting him to see her crying again so soon. When the tears finally fell, she winced as they stung her the prominent hand print etched into her cheek.

 

When she arrived home, she rushed to her bedroom before her parent could see her and ask questions about the injury on her face, throwing herself onto her bed as she broke into sobs. Tikki zoomed out of Marinette’s purse, trying desperately to comfort her charge.

“Don’t cry, Marinette.” She tried to soothe, shaken by the whole situation.

“Chloe is just jealous. I’m so sorry she slapped you.” She continued, gently stroking Marinette’s hair with her tiny hand.

“What if she’s right Tikki?” Marinette sniffed, her words muffled by the pillow.

“What if Adrien never loves me? I don’t know what I would do.” She wept, her face stained with tears.

“Oh, Marinette…” Tikki started, before freezing at the sound of a knock at the trap door.

“Marinette? Marinette, can I please come in? I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Came Adrien’s voice. Gasping, Tikki zipped away, quickly hiding behind the pillow on her chase lounge.

“Marinette?” He called again.

“Please? I’m worried about you.” He continued. Growing impatient and more worried, Adrien furrowed his brow and spoke with conviction.

“I’m coming in.” Pushing the door up, Adrien cautiously entered her bedroom, eyes darting around the room in search for her, finally coming to rest on a hidden form on the loft bed. Taking a deep breath, Adrien carefully climbed the ladder to her bed and crawled over till he was sitting beside her.

“Mari? You okay?” He asked quietly, tentatively putting a hand on her shoulder.

That’s when he heard the tell-tale sniff.

“Are you crying?” He asked, shocked and confused at what could have upset her.

But, another emotion bubbling to the forefront he didn’t expect to be feeling.

Angry.

“Please… What happened? Tell me.” He whispered. Marinette sniffed again and finally rolled over to face him, seeing his eyes bulge and jaw drop as he stared at her face. Realising, her hands instantly rushed to cover it, but it was too late.

“Who did that?” He demanded, his tone cold and even, sending a chill down her spine.

“Adrien…” Marinette tried.

“No, tell me who did this to you.” He said firmly. Leaning forward, he carefully touched the risen handprint with the tip of his fingers, making her flinch.

“Sorry.” He murmured sincerely, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against the injured flesh, only to hear her wince at the feather light touch.

“Stay there. I’ll get you some ice.” He told her as he backed up and climbed down the ladder.

“Please… Don’t mention it to my parents.” She asked in a quiet voice. Adrien nodded and made his way down the trapdoor stairs.

“Mrs Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien called, feeling lost in the kitchen of their apartment.

“Yes, dear?” She called, walking up the stairs from the bakery.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but do you have an icepack?” He asked, feeling awkward for asking.

“Oh, of course. Are you alright, dear?” She asked, concern all over her face as she rushed to get the icepack from the freezer, wrapping it up in a thin wash cloth.

“I’m fine. Marinette… Not so much.”

“Well, quickly, take this to her. It should help with the swelling.” She instructed, holding out the wrapped package out to the waiting boy.

“That girl, so clumsy.” She mused to herself as she followed her husband calling her back downstairs to the bakery.

“Thanks, Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien called out as he rushed back up to her room, climbing up the ladder as fast as he could until he was beside her.

“Here. This should work.” He said gently as he carefully placed the covered icepack against her injured cheek. Hissing in discomfort, Adrien hurriedly murmured a flurry of apologies, lightly holding it against her cheek for her till she took it herself.

Adrien watched on, shifting uncomfortably as he waited for her facial expression to change from discomfort to content.

“Better?” Adrien asked, tentatively pulling the icepack away from her cheek slightly to have a look at it. Carefully poking a finger at the cold flesh, he was relieved when she didn’t flinch.

“It’s numb now.” She replied, wiping her tear-stained face with the heel of her hand.

“Thank you. For helping me.” She smiled half-heartedly.

“So… You gonna tell me who did this to you?” Adrien asked in a dangerously even voice, trying to push the overwhelming anger he was feeling down at the thought of someone injuring her.

“Adrien…” She tried, taking the icepack away from her face and putting it off to the side.

“No, Mari! Tell me.” He told her firmly, staring into her eyes determinedly. Eyes darting over his face, Marinette sighed heavily before deciding to tell him.

“Chloe.” Marinette told him, her eyes watering at the memory of her harsh words.

“SHE did this!” He asked, raising his voice, furious that his childhood friend had done this to his Marinette.

‘Woah!’ He thought to himself. ‘Where did the possessive pronoun come from?’

“S-she…” She stammered, trying and failing to keep the new wave of tears at bay.

“Go on.” He encouraged gently, taking her hand in his.

“She said that you… Would never love me.” She admitted quietly, breaking down into sobs, pulling her legs in close to her chest, burying her face in her knees, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment that she had just uttered those words to him.

“That’s a load of crap. Don’t believe a word she told you.” He told her firmly, gently coaxing her to look him in the eye, gently brushing away tears with his thumbs as she stared at him with a quivering lip.

“Of course I love you. As a friend.” He told her, smiling softly at her.

Marinette felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and become hysterical, completely inconsolable.

“Mari?” He asked, genuinely confused as he scooted in closer, wrapping his arms firmly around her, shielding her from the rest of the world.

Marinette continued to sob violently, her whole body wracking with sobs as she desperately clung to him like he was her tether to this very earth. Adrien held her close, confused but continued to rub her back soothingly, tentatively peppering kisses into her hair, feeling a bit of Deja vu at the whole situation.

Unable to hold back anymore, Marinette attacked him with her mouth, frenzied as she devoured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a tease for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. But I promise I will post the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Chienne - Bitch
> 
> Connerie - Bullshit


	5. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's rather short.
> 
> Sorry about that but I am rather exhausted having not had enough sleep. And I have a killer migraine and need to get some rest.
> 
> But don't worry, there will be more steamy scenes to come.

“Mari? What are you…?” Adrien asked as he pulled away from her lips.

“Please… Just…. Please…” She begged, snivelling, trying desperately trying to pull him back in.

“Mari…” He said warningly, her strength surprising him as he felt himself get pulled in closer despite his resistance.

“Please…” She begged, unsuccessfully choking back another sob, gently tugging him in closer by his open button-down shirt.

“But… The rules…” He murmured, allowing himself to be dragged in closer to her, still trying to maintain some distance between them however.

“Later.” She replied, the corner of her mouth twitching up slightly in a smile as she felt his warm breath fan over her face, shaky and uneven.

“But, right now…” She whispered, tugging him closer one last time, feeling him give in as his lips finally met hers, a relieved sigh escaping her before morphing into a helpless moan.

Adjusting her seated position, Marinette’s dexterous fingers threaded into his thick hair, a faraway voice telling herself she was more than likely tugging a little more forcefully than was comfortable.

But that voice was soon silenced when she felt his groan reverberate against her chest, feeling his lean arms wrap around her, all but pulling her into his lap; even adjusting her legs till they were either side of his hips, allowing Marinette to feel the stirrings beneath his jeans.

Their lips melded together with ease, following each other’s ministrations eagerly, while also taking turns for the other to be the more dominant one in the kiss, pliant to each other’s silent requests.

Adrien couldn’t help but let his hands wander over her body, running over the curve of her hips to the top of her ass, up her toned back to her shoulders, until finally feeling the swell of her perky developing breasts against his forearms. All the while his hands were slowly running over her, Marinette shivered uncontrollably, his fingertips leaving fire in their wake.

Carefully cradling the back of her head, his other arm snaking around her lower back, Adrien carefully lay her back against the plush pillows on her bed, feeling her sink into them before fully applying lying on top of her, unconsciously bucking his hips into hers in earnest, both of the letting out a muffled moan against each other’s mouths.

Panting heavily, Adrien continued to gently thrust his hips against hers as he continued to kiss her, pulling back for air, his hand reached up to sweep a few messy strands of hair from her face, smiling softly at her, his expression seeming almost loving to the raven-haired girl.

His whole body on fire, Adrien rushed to shrug out of his over shirt, roughly pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side. Marinette’s eyes just about bugging out of her head seeing his exposed tanned and toned chest, struggling to resist the urge to run her hands all over him.

Diving back in, Adrien’s hands drifting to the hem of her shirt, his fingertips sliding under the thin fabric with ease. Marinette shivered under him, melting at the ghost of his touch inching up her toned stomach, teasing her as he playfully nipped her lower lip, his tongue sliding in as she opened her mouth in a gasp. Their tongues duelling, tongues gliding against each other, exciting them further.

When Adrien’s hand finally reached the swell of her breast, he felt her arch into his touch, her chest rising to meet his open palm. He squeezed her breast experimentally, electing a soft mew from her of pleasure.

Pulling away from her lips, Adrien ran his lips tenderly down her cheek, kissing her jaw, down her neck, until he felt the soft brush of cotton against his chin.

Frustrated that he couldn’t have the access he wanted to her alluring chest, Adrien wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up abruptly before he pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it behind him, leaning back to marvel at the beauty of her exposed skin.

Looking up at Marinette, he noticed the deep blush on her face as she tried to cover her exposed chest with her arms.

“Don’t.” He whispered, slowly and gently pulling her arms away from her chest.

“You’re beautiful, Mari. Don’t hide it.” He grinned at her, taking one hand in his, pulling it up to his lips as he placed a delicate kiss on the inside of her wrist.

“I-is this okay?” He asked, the sudden realisation hitting him of what he had just done. Unable to find the words, Marinette tentatively nodded, managing a quirk at the corner of her mouth.

His mouth twitching in a smile, Adrien moved back in, their skin sparking with scintillatingly pleasure as he ran his hands down her arms to her shoulders, slowly making their way to the tops of her breast till he felt the cotton of her bra brush against his sensitive palms. Leaning down, Adrien brushed his lips against her collar bone, teasing her as his mouth, tongue and teeth grazed down her chest until his lips finally met the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

Feeling himself harden even more as he kissed and licked her chest teasingly, Marinette writhing under him, squirming under his touch, trying and failing to stifle her moans.

Finding his way down the valley of her breasts, Adrien kissed her breastbone, sucking a little harder than he should have, a little voice in the back of his mind telling him he may have left a mark.

“Marinette? Are you alright, sweet heart?” Her mother called from downstairs, the teens freezing in place in panic.

“That nice young boy you like came looking for an icepack for you. I hope you’re not hurt too badly. Will he be joining us for dinner?” She asked.


	6. Polite Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to finish this in my 1hr lunch break (well I went a few mins over). 
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Adrien’s eyes slowly drifted up to Marinette’s, a raging blush spreading from their hairlines down to the base of their throats.

“M-marinette…” He said slowly, sitting back up, putting some much-needed distance between himself, his body screaming at him to dive back in and kiss her, his erection bursting in his constricting jeans, wanting nothing more than to be nestled back against the sinfully hot heat between her legs.

“There are no words to express how deeply sorry I am for what just happened. I was supposed to be looking after you, and I lost control of myself.” He stated, sitting back on his haunches, unable to meet her eyes as the shame of what he did overwhelmed him.

“Well…” She chuckled awkwardly.

“I’m not sad anymore.” She smiled half-heartedly. Feeling her hair tickle her face, Marinette’s brow furrowed in confusion as her hand came up to feel her hair, gasping slightly when she realised her pigtails had come out while they were… Occupied.

“Oh, my hair came out. It must look awful.” She panicked, frantically lifting up the pillows in search of the hairbands and ribbons to tie it back up, when she felt Adrien’s hands on her wrists.

“I don’t know why you don’t wear your hair out more often. It looks really pretty.” He assured her, a subtle blush rising on her cheeks at his words, eyes swimming with undeclared love and adoration for the amazing boy sitting half naked in front of her.

The reality of their state of undress promptly dawned on Marinette and she was suddenly back to her usual embarrassed self, frantically throwing her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself. She knew it was moronic considering the way he had just touched her, but she panicked nevertheless.

“W-we should head downstairs before _maman_ comes up to get us.” Marinette squeaked. Shaking his head in an attempt to focus, Adrien nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, turning his back to Marinette to allow her to re-dress while he searched for his shirts.

“O-oh, I forgot to ask.” Marinette stuttered in a quiet voice. Adrien froze with his shirt bunched up on his forearms, about to pull it over his head, nervous about what she was going to say.

“D-do you want to stay for dinner?” She asked, closing her eyes tightly in preparation for his answer, excited and dreading hearing it. Adrien smiled softly before he pulled his shirt over his head and down to his waist.

“I’ll need to call father to check, but it should be fine.” He replied evenly, climbing down the ladder to retrieve his over-shirt that had been haphazardly thrown to the ground. Walking over to where he left his satchel, Adrien fished his phone out of the pocket and searched for his father’s number.

Raising the phone to his ear, Adrien waited with bated breath as the dial tone droned on.

Riiiinnnng.

Riiiinnnngg.

Riiiiinnnnngggg.

And then he heard the tell-tale sign that his father was otherwise preoccupied.

‘You have reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste. If this is an urgent matter, contact my assistant, Natalie.’ Hanging up, Adrien quickly sent a text to Natalie, letting her know that he would be having dinner with a friend so not to prepare anything for him.

Irritated, he roughly shoved his phone in his pocket before turning back to Marinette, now fully dressed, with her hair delicately framing her face. Adrien blushed involuntarily at the sight of her, silently amazed with the difference her hair style made to her appearance. He felt his heart beat harder and faster, feeling slightly faint as she made her way carefully down the ladder stairs.

“U-um…” She started, unsure how to broach the topic.

“A-about those r-rules…”

“We can talk about them after dinner.” He said in a hushed tone, brushing a few strands of her soft hair behind her ear. Stepping in closer, Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his, smiling slightly as he felt her arms reflexively wrap around him. Dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead, smiling into it as he caught her eyes fluttering shut in content, Adrien whispered against her skin;

“Let’s go.”

When they finally made their way down the stairs, looking somewhat presentable, Marinette’s parents smiled broadly as the teens walked into the room.

“There you two are.” Her mother sighed, busy preparing the vegetables while Marinette’s father manned the stove.

“I was beginning to think I was going to have to come get you two. Anyway, I’m sure you’re hungry. Dinner will be ready soon.” She assured them just as Marinette’s stomached voiced itself obnoxiously loud, mortifying her, apologising profusely. Adrien chuckled softly as he assured her it was fine.

“Did you ask your father if you could stay for dinner?” Mrs Dupain-Cheng asked.

“Father didn’t answer so I sent Natalie a message. She’ll pass it on to him.” He replied awkwardly, suddenly self-conscious of his home situation.

“Well, with what Marinette tells me, you haven’t had a good meal in a long time. So I hope you’re hungry.” She smiled, handing the chopped vegetables to her husband. Taken aback by the nonchalant gesture, a hesitant smile slowly bloomed across his face until it was a complete grin.

“T-thank you, Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” He replied formally.

“Oh, please, call me Sabine.” She replied, waving off the formality.

“And feel free to call me Tom.” Marinette’s father chimed in, poking his head around his wife to smile at the insecure blond.

Marinette watched the exchange in disbelief that it was happening in the first place, and pure happiness watching Adrien interact with her parents.


	7. A Home Cooked Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left a like. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that in the week since I posted it (on Monday this week) over 1.7k people have read this story.  
> It is truly humbling and I am striving to give you guys good content and keep you interested so you come back for more.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!
> 
> P.s. check out my instagram for daily drawings. Yesterday's was a cute drawing of cheeky Chat.

To say the dinner was delicious would have been a gross understatement.

Sabine had made enough food to feed eight people, leaving plenty of leftovers for the four of them.

Adrien stared at the steaming, mouth-watering food in astonishment, unable to remember the last home cooked meal he’d eaten.

Sabine helped generous portions onto his plate of each dish, of which he accepted gratefully. Marinette watched the exchange with a subtle grin as she helped herself to the different dishes.

Adrien cautiously watched the family eat their meal, evaluating the way they consumed their food before digging in himself, realising he was starving upon taking the first bite.

The perfectly cooked meat melted in his mouth. The balance of spice and flavour just right. He caught himself moaning louder than he intended at the mouthful, freezing as the family stared at him before looking amongst each other and bursting out laughing.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t apologise!” Sabine waved him off, putting a hand over his briefly to reassure him.

“I’m glad you enjoy my food. It’s not much compared to the food you must get at home though.” She continued, spearing some vegetables with her fork.

“I-it’s not that.” He replied. He paused for a few moments, unsure if he should continue.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.” He admitted, the room falling silent at his words. Marinette froze at his admission, staring at him as she felt overwhelmingly guilty for taking her parent’s cooking for granted.

“I think the last time was when my mother…” The words caught in his throat, unable to continue.

“It’s okay, Adrien.” Marinette told him sincerely, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly to try and reassure him.

“You can come over for dinner or lunch whenever you like. Right _manan_?” She turned to her mother with a determined expression, taking her parents by surprise at her sudden confidence.

“Of course he is welcome. If he would like.” Sabine replied, shifting slightly in her seat, glancing at her husband who was nervously eating his food for support.

“Right, Tom?” She asked. When he didn’t respond, Sabine tapped him lightly with her foot under the table, making the large man jump in surprise.

“Oh, right. Yes, of course you’re welcome. It would be nice to have a young man around. I could teach you a few things in the bakery if you like?” He offered.

Suddenly realising the implication of his words, Tom backtracked, stumbling over his words.

“Not that I mean I don’t love having a young lady in the house. You know I love you Marinette. I just thought…”

“It’s alright, _Papa_.” Said Marinette, interrupting his ramblings.

“I know what you meant. I love you too.” She smiled, giggling softly before standing up on her tippy toes to kiss her father on the cheek.

‘So that’s where she gets it from.’ Adrien mused, smiling at the sweet father-daughter exchange.

 

As the dinner went on, Sabine tried to top up Adrien’s plate at least twice, Adrien having to politely decline on the second attempt having accepted the first to be courteous.

Feeling the fullest had been in a very long time, Adrien slowly sipped at the green tea that followed dinner, content to listen to the idle conversation of the little family that had shared their meal with him.

An unexpected wave of jealousy washed over him as he observed them, wanting nothing more than to experience this for himself with his own parents.

‘Parent.’ He corrected himself.

“Excuse me, _maman_ and _papa_.” Marinette’s voice broke Adrien out of his poisonous thoughts.

“May Adrien and I take some tea up to my room? We have some things to go over.” She asked, deliberately avoiding Adrien’s eyes.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Sabine replied, standing up from the table.

“Thank you very much for dinner. It was delicious.” Adrien said politely as he stood up, attempting to collect his plate and cutlery only to be stopped by Tom.

“Son, you’re our guest. You don’t need to do that.” He smiled gently down at him as he stood up and collected all the plates and cutlery, carrying them over to the sink.

“Uh… Thank you. Again.” He replied, awkwardly as he picked up his cup, Marinette having already collected her own and their small pot.

“Come on, Adrien.” Marinette called, having already walked ahead towards her room. Awkwardly waving to her parents, Adrien followed after Marinette, coming to stand beside her.

“Could you get the door for me please?” She asked, hands clearly full. Nodding, Adrien carefully pushed the trapdoor open and climbed up the stairs ahead of her, rushing to put his cup on her desk before quickly returning to her to assist as she walked up the steps. Taking the pot from her, offering his other hand, which she took, as she made her way up the final few steps.

“Thank you.” She smiled, closing the trapdoor behind her for privacy.

“So I guess we should talk about… This.” Adrien murmured uncomfortably as Marinette turned back around to face him, her cheeks dusted pink. Unable to form words, she simply nodded in agreement, indicating to her chase lounge.

After collecting his cup, Adrien walked over to meet her at the lounge. Sitting down, Marinette heard a faint ‘ouch’ before realising that she had just almost sat on Tikki.

Panicking, Marinette quickly pulled Adrien in for a kiss, giving Tikki the opportunity to fly away to a new hiding spot, while Adrien simply relaxed, smiling into the kiss. Pulling away, Marinette profusely apologised, confused when Adrien broke into a chuckle.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He smirked before taking a seat next to her.

“Anyway. About the rules.” His face sobered, carefully placing the pot of tea a few centimetres away from their feet.

“Yes. We should agree to some ground rules.” She replied.

The pair remained in awkward silence as they waited for the other to say something.

“D-do you want to go first?” Marinette asked him, unable to take the silence anymore.

“S-sure.” He replied.

“Let me think…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm mean for leaving you guys on yet another cliff hanger.
> 
> Truth is I'm almost finished my break and I need to get back. Proud I typed this out in the hour I had.
> 
> I will actually post the 'rules' they will have between themselves in the next chapter.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Maman = Mum  
> Papa = Dad


	8. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been listening to 'Happier' by Bastile and Marshmello. I recommend listening to it on repeat while you read this chapter.
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments and thoughts about where this will go.
> 
> And as always, I read and respond to every comment as they make my day that much brighter.

 

 

The Rules

  1. Kisses in public must be only a maximum of 5 seconds anywhere on the face.
  2. Either person can request a kiss for the purpose of comfort, but the reasoning must be provided and acceptable
  3. Both parties must be consenting to the kiss
  4. Under no circumstance can they go any further than kissing
  5. Above all, the friendship must be maintained



The pair finished writing out the list and read down it carefully, making sure that it was to their satisfaction.

“We, uh… We kinda broke the forth rule a few times.” Marinette said, flushing as she avoided his eyes.

“From today, we are starting fresh.” Adrien replied.

“I told you. You are my best friend, Mari. And I don’t want to lose that.” He told her, cupping her cheek as he leant in and pecked her forehead. Pulling back, Adrien handed Marinette the list, asking her to hang onto it for now.

The words swimming around like daggers to her gut, Marinette fought her conscience, debating if she should tell him how she felt about him, her heart already aching so painfully she thought it would give out.

Her conscience finally winning out, Marinette gathered her courage and opened her mouth to speak.

“A-adrien, there’s something I need to tell you.” She started, her heart pounding so loud in her hears she could hardly hear him reply.

“I’ve wanted to tell you tell you this for the longest time, and I think that if I don’t tell you now it will make things a lot worse.” She went on, rambling as she tried to find the right words to express herself.

“Go on.” He replied, his expression serious as he looked her right in the eyes, giving her his undivided attention.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you, what I’ve been trying to tell you for as long as I can remember, but keep chickening out when I see you, is that I…”

Riiinnnnggg

Both teens froze as Adrien’s phone broke his concentration.

Riiiinnnnnnnggggg

Looking at the caller ID, Adrien blanched as he saw his father’s name.

“I’m so sorry Mari, I have to take this.” He apologised, standing up and walking over to her desk to answer the call.

Marinette sighed but nodded in understanding.

“Interrupted again.” She grumbled under her breath, taking a large swig of her green tea, mostly cold having been forgotten in favour of creating the rules. Picking up the pot, she poured herself another cup, grateful for the distraction the menial task brought.

But that didn’t stop her from overhearing the conversation.

“I understand, Father. But I tried to call you to ask. You didn’t answer. I texted Natalie and let her know I was going to be at the Dupain-Cheng’s.” Adrien said as evenly as he could.

Seeing him, and unfortunately hearing him, being berated by his father was not how Marinette imagined spending her evening. Feeling sorry for him, Marinette stood up and cautiously walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, her face burying in his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Adrien stiffened at the unexpected touch, but soon relaxed against her, grateful for the embrace.

“I understand, Father. I’ll be home soon.” He replied. There was a pause as he listened to his father on the other line.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already been fed.” He added somewhat bitterly before hanging up the call. Sighing heavily, Adrien pocketed his phone before turning around in Marinette’s arms, enveloping her with his own tightly.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her hair.

“I really needed that. Father can be…” He sighed, unable to find the right words.

“Difficult?” Marinette offered, glancing up from her position buried in his chest.

“Yeah.” He replied quietly. Offering a reassuring smile, Marinette stood up on her tippy toes and tenderly touched her lips to his, lingering longer than the rules allowed.

But she didn’t care.

She cared so deeply for him and seeing him upset brought her the same pain.

Summoning all her strength, Marinette managed to pull herself way from his lips, immediately burying her face in his chest in embarrassment having broken one of the rules right after they’d made them.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled into his chest.

“It’s alright. I know you were just trying to make me feel better.” He smiled down at her, dropping a kiss into her hair.

“I really should get going though.” Adrien muttered, wanting nothing more than to stay here with her. But the unconscious need to stay with her that overwhelmed him rendered him utterly confused, struggling to comprehend why.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Adrien felt Marinette release him, allowing him to walk back over to the chase lounge to collect his satchel. Slinging it over his shoulder, relief washed over him as he felt the familiar weight of his Kwami against his leg.

“Thank you for having me over. I really enjoyed it.” He said, turning back to face her. Marinette smiled half-heartedly, silently dreading him leaving as well.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” He said as he picked up his cup of tea, draining its contents.

“What was it you were telling me before Father called?” He asked, walking over to hand her his now empty cup.

Marinette froze, her face draining of all colour as she struggled to come up with a plausible response.

“I-I…” She tried, but eventually sighed in defeat.

“It’s not important.” She replied, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

“You sure?” He asked, tilting his head in an attempt to look in her eyes.

Unable to force the words past her throat, Marinette managed a nod, trying desperately to hide the tears pricking at her eyes.

“Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow then. Thanks again.” He said, heading towards the trap door and  walking down the stairs.

He thanked her parents again for the meal, earning an almost bone-crushing hug from Tom before Sabine quickly intervened to prevent him from injuring the poor boy. Tom apologised sheepishly, telling the blond boy that he was welcome any time.

“You know those rules you created won’t last.” Plagg teased playfully, sneaking out of Adrien’s bag to float in front of his charge’s face as they walked out onto the quiet street outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“I’m determined to keep them.”

“Surely you realise by now that you have feelings for the girl?” Plagg exclaimed.

“I-I… I don’t know.” Adrien admitted, flustered as he blushed.

“But I won’t lose her as a friend.” He said determinedly.

“Besides, you know I love Ladybug.” Adrien replied, determinedly ignoring the sniggering of his Kwami as he texted his driver to come collect him.

“Kid, you are so blind.” Plagg cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules are finally set. More rules might be added as time goes on.  
> We shall see where things progress.
> 
> Also, if anyone from here goes to my instagram @Writernut55, leave a comment "AO3" to let me know.


	9. Protection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe that after I posted the first chapter on Monday last week, this little smutty fan fic has got almost 2.5K views. 
> 
> I am so glad you guys are enjoying it and I'm also loving all the comments so keep them coming.

When Adrien walked in the doors, Gabriel Agreste was standing at the top of the stairs with his arms behind his back, staring down at him disapprovingly.

“So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.” Gabriel said in an eerily even tone.

“Father…” Adrien started, closing the door behind him as he slowly walked towards the stairs.

“It’s late and you have school tomorrow. You should go to bed.” Said Gabriel before slowly walking back to his office.

“But, Father…” Adrien called, a foot on the stairs and a hand on the railing. Gabriel turned back and glared at his son, daring him to defy him further.

“Yes, Father.” Adrien sighed, stepping back off the stairs, slowly walking to his room.

Closing his door behind him, Adrien threw his bag onto his bed, brow furrowed in frustration and anger as Plagg flew out of his shirt.

“Don’t worry, kid.” The black cat Kwami told his charge.

“He’ll be fine in the morning. Now where’s my Camembert?”

“Always a one-track mind with you.” Adrien grumbled, walking over to his mini fridge to retrieve the disgusting cheese for the hungry cat-like creature, who greedily ate the offered food in one bite.

“Pig.” He muttered before heading to the bathroom to have a shower.

 

Adrien emerged again after his much-needed shower, his dripping hair clinging flat against his face. Tousling his hair, flicking water at Plagg who was curled up on one of his pillows, to which the Kwami immediately loudly protested against, making Adrien chuckle.

Yawning loudly, Adrien pulled back the covers and crawled in, letting the blissful wave of sleep wash over him.

 

When Adrien awoke the next morning, he sat up and stretched, yawning loudly as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light that flooded the room.

“Adrien.” Came a knock and voice from the other side of his door.

“It’s time to get up. Your breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes.” Natalie informed him. Adrien sighed heavily and listened the sound of heals clicking against the floor receded.

Pulling the covers back, Adrien swung his legs to the side till they touched the cool floor. Rubbing his tired eyes, he slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom.

After going to the toilet and splashing his face with some water, Adrien emerged and started to get dressed for the day. Pulling his pants up his legs, the last part of his outfit, Adrien walked back over to his bed and collected his haphazardly discarded bag precariously perched on the edge, dangerously close to falling off at any second.

“Come on, Plagg. Time to get up.” Said Adrien as he nudged his Kwami awake, stirring the slumbering creature curled up on the pillow beside his own.

“Cheese?” The half-asleep creature asked hopefully.

“I’ll feed you late. Just please get up. I can’t afford to be late.”

“Fine.” Plagg grumbled, stretching in a very cat-like manner before flying inside his charge’s shirt just as he collected his shoes and walked out of his bedroom.

 

Adrien arrived at school a few minutes before class started.

Which unfortunately meant that everyone was hanging out in the quadrangle talking.

But when he walked in, everyone’s conversations collectively ceased and an uncomfortable silence washed over the school as he felt all eyes on him.

“Dude!” Called an all too familiar voice.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adrien caught sight of his friend standing next to Alya, waving him over.

Hurriedly walking over, suddenly extremely self-conscious, Adrien was grateful when his friend acted completely normal with him.

“Hey, Nino.” He greeted friendly, grabbing his outstretched hand and shaking it, Nino leaning in to give him a pat on the back.

“Ugh, what’s with everyone today?” He asked, feeling the eyes on his every move.

“Don’t mind them.” Nino brushed it off quickly, waving a dismissive hand.

“Hey Al, would you mind giving me and my boy a few? Gotta talk dude to dude.”

Alya nodded and Nino unexpectedly leaned in a pecked her on the lips before she walked off which blush tinged cheeks.

“I see you and Alya are really good friends too.” Adrien smiled.

“No, dude. We’re dating.”

Adrien looked at him, shock written all over his face at the completely nonchalant way he’d admitted his relationship status.

“WHAT? Since when?”

“Dude, we haven’t been _that_ quiet about it. We both know what we want and that’s each other.” Nino replied, hoping the conversation would get the oblivious blond thinking about his own situation.

“How are things with you and Mari? You pulled your head out of the sand yet?”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked, completely confused.

Nino sighed heavily and glanced over at Alya uncertainly.

“Look, dude. Al and I saw you two the day you went to check on Mari.”

Adrien gulped, feeling sweat building on his brow.

“I’ve gotta say, you two were really going for it.” He chuckled, smirking while Adrien devolved into a full red-faced blush, shifting uncomfortably at the current conversation. Adrien cleared his throat before speaking.

“She was upset. She wanted a kiss to make her feel better. I don’t see what’s so wrong with that.” His voice cracked at the end, to which Nino smirked, eyes behind his glasses evaluating his friend’s expression and body language carefully.

“Whatever dude. Just a suggestion, get yourself some protection when this ‘comfort’ thing escalates.” Nino said as he started to walk over to the waiting Alya.

“Protection? What are you talking about, Nino?”

Rolling his eyes, Nino turned back to Adrien and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Go get some condoms and lube, dude.”

Adrien’s face was instantly on fire in embarrassment.

‘Why on earth would Nino be suggesting those things?’ He mentally screamed, racking his brain for an explanation.

“I don’t understand.” Adrien murmured, completely and utterly lost.

“I know, dude. That’s the problem.” Nino muttered under his breath, Adrien not even sure he had heard him correctly.

But before he could ask him, Nino was already across the quad, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, giving her a tender kiss before they made their way up the stairs to their class room.

 

Adrien played Nino’s words over and over in his head, trying to understand what he had meant.

Or what he had been trying to tell him.

By the time he finally snapped out of it, it was because Marinette was giving him a kiss goodbye at the entrance of the school.

‘The day’s over already?’ He thought in disbelief.

Realising her lips were still on his, Adrien cupped her face and pulled her flush against him, humming in satisfaction at the contact, feeling Marinette smile into the kiss.

But, remembering the rules they had made, Adrien regretfully pulled back and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted today. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” He told her, a wave of calm washing over him from her touch.

“It’s alright.” She replied, holding him tighter.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe a little later. I have to head home.” He admitted regretfully.

“Father has me under a sort of house arrest after last night.”

“Because of last night?” Marinette gasped, pulling back to look him in the eyes, guilt overwhelming her.

“Let’s just say he was displeased that he didn’t know where I was.” Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling softly down at her. Seeing her guilty expression, Adrien leant down and placed his lips to her forehead quickly.

“Don’t worry, Mari. I don’t blame you.” He assured her, tenderly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Beep Beep.

His head snapped in the direction of the car horn to see his driver pulled up outside the front of the school.

“That’s my ride. I’ll text you later?” He asked hopefully, but his worries were quickly put at ease when Marinette smiled broadly and nodded enthusiastically.

Smiling himself, Adrien leant down one last time and met his lips to hers, moving with her own in earnest, dreading going home to the large, empty and cold place he called home, wanting nothing more than to go back with her to the toasty warm bakery.

Brow tightly knit together, Adrien found the strength to pull away, releasing his arms from around her before walking down the steps and into the car without another word.

“So…” Plagg whispered from inside Adrien’s jacket.

“How are those rules of yours working for ya, kid?” He smirked knowingly.

Adrien grumbled quietly in the back seat as the driver pulled away from the curb, a frown deep-set on his face.

“Shut up, Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a really good creative flow today and managed to also get the beginnings of the next chapter ready to submit for tomorrow. 
> 
> Basically my little brother (who is 17 but I still think of him as little as he is my youngest sibling while I'm the oldest) stayed over the weekend with my Fiancee and I.
> 
> They basically played the new Black Ops 4 Zombies and watched Supernatural all weekend. 
> 
> Gave me a lot of time to write hahaha.
> 
> And I am also working on the follow up chapter. I think you guys are gonna like them (^_^)
> 
> Update: Made a whoopsie and forgot to post the last little bit of this chapter. Updated completely now. Enjoy!!!


	10. Cuddly Minou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a really shitty day at work today but I want to say a special thank you to all of my dear readers and commenters who have made my day that much brighter. 
> 
> I really appreciate your love and comments. It makes it all that much more worth while.
> 
> I was listening to a few different songs but I found myself listening to "Rewrite the Stars" a fair bit while writing the last half or so of this chapter and the french version of the Miraculous theme song for the first half.
> 
> Looking forward to your thoughts on what is gonna happen in the next few chapters.
> 
> Start your bets people. When do you think our adorable little muffin Adrien will finally get his head out of the sand and realise he has feelings for Marinette. The one who guesses the chapter number correctly will get a shout out (^_^)

It was like being under house arrest.

When Adrien got home, his father was nowhere to be seen. More than likely in his office still working. Not wanting to disturb him, Adrien trudged to his room, momentarily considering slamming it behind him before thinking better of it.

Setting his bag down on the bed, Plagg zipped out of his shirt and flew around the room freely, sighing with content.

“Thank god. Do you have any idea how bad you stink?”

Adrien crossed his arms defiantly, raising an eyebrow at the cheeky Kwami.

“This coming from the creature who is obsessed with stinky cheese.”

“You’re just too young to understand the sophistication.” He replied, crossing his arms in indignation.

Adrien rolled his eyes, fishing his textbooks out of his satchel as he walked over to his desk and started on his homework.

 

Homework done and dinner eaten, Adrien was restless, unable to decide what he wanted to do. Scrubbing his hands down his face, Adrien stands up and holds his ring out.

“Plagg, claws out!” He called with a smirk as the little black cat cried out in protest before disappearing into the ring.

Now fully transformed, Chat Noir took off out the bedroom window into the Parisian evening skyline.

 

Before Chat realised where he was going, he found himself perched on the railing of the balcony of Marinette’s house. Jumping down silently from the railing, Chat slowly made his way over to the skylight, peaking into it to look for the girl he’d come to see.

Glancing around the dimly lit room, Chat’s eyes focused on the peacefully slumbering form of Marinette, hair down and half covering her face as she slept with her mouth open wide.

“So beautiful.” He found himself whispering.

“Like a _princess_ _e_.”

Chat contemplated opening the skylight and dropping in, but decided against it when he realised it would probably seem creepy and stalker-ish.

Quietly rapping his knuckles on the glass. He watched as Marinette slowly stirred below, her eyes blinking heavily as she struggled to adjust to the low light.

“Chat?” She asked, confused. Standing up on her bed, she opened the latch on the skylight, allowing Chat to open it and hop down onto the bed with her. Reaching back up, he carefully closed the skylight after him before sitting cross-legged down on the bed.

“What is _un chat errant_ in my bed?” She questioned, a tired eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I’m sorry for waking you, _Princess_ _e_.”

“ _Minou_ , what are you doing here?” She asked as she tiredly fisted her eye, her voice rough with sleep.

“I-I… Just wanted the company.” He admitted, his ears folding back against his hair.

“And you had to wake me up for it, _Chaton_?” She yawned loudly.

“ _Je suis d_ _é_ _sol_ _é, Princesse._ ” He replied in a hushed tone, tenderly cupping her cheek.

“ _Merci, Minou._ ” She murmured, blinking heavily.

“What do you want to do then, _Minou_?”

Chat took in her dishevelled appearance for the first time since landing on her bed.

Marinette was dressed in a pair of pink cotton drawstring pants and a thin strapped singlet with pink polka-dots on the white fabric and midnight black straps and seem that ran over her chest and around her back.

Chat gulped thickly as he noticed just how form fitting her shirt was, highlighting the curve of her breasts and hips. Two bumps were risen under the fabric, having reacted from the cold evening air, the mere sight of them starting stirrings south of his belt.

Clearing his throat, Chat leant back against the wall, creating some needed distance between them, lest he launch himself at her and attack her with his mouth, letting his hands roam all over her body, his identity be damned.

But his heart belonged to Ladybug, and he couldn’t betray her like that.

He was already technically pushing the boundaries with the current arrangement he held with Marinette as Adrien.

“I couldn’t settle. I thought that maybe…”

“Maybe…” She prompted, waiting expectantly.

“Maybe we could… Cuddle?” He suggested, ears falling impossibly flat against his head, flinching as he prepared for her to berate him for the suggestion.

“Cuddle? _Chaton_ wants to cuddle?” She cooed teasingly.

“Go back to sleep, _Princesse_.” He whispered.

“You’re not going to watch me sleep, are you?” She asked, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

Raising a hand to his heart and another at shoulder height, Chat gave his best smouldering grin.

“Chat’s honour.”

Sighing in defeat, too tired to argue further, Marinette lay back against her mattress, sinking into its plush comfort as she felt the blankets being pulled up to her shoulders.

Just as she was starting to drift off, Marinette felt the covers lift at the corner next to her before a shiver ran through her body as she felt cold leather coming in contact with exposed skin. Chat curled himself around her, pulling her in close to him, his hand coming to rest against her toned midsection, as he settled into the pillows beside her.

“ _Bonne nuit, Princesse._ ” Chat Noir whispered, his breath warm against the back of her neck.

“ _Bonne nuit, Minou._ ” She mumbled in reply, shuffling back against him as she settled into his arms, much to Chat’s surprise, before he broke into a soft smile and let his eyes slip closed.

 

When Chat awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that there was a familiar warmth against him.

The second thing.

This was not his bed.

Eyes springing open, Chat looked down at Marinette still peacefully slumbering next to him, his transformation having dissipated while they slept, leaving him lying next to her at Adrien.

Wanting nothing more than to lie back down and go back to sleep cuddled behind her, Adrien knew that if Marinette woke up to find Adrien instead of Chat Noir in bed next to her, it would not go over well.

Not to mention Master Fu would be furious.

Sitting up carefully, trying his hardest to not stir her, Adrien leant over, brushing her fringe out of her eyes, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before carefully standing up and transforming into Chat, much to Plagg’s annoyance at being roused so early from sleep, and leaping out the skylight.

As Chat traversed through the rooftops of Paris in the early morning light.

Before he could think better of it, Chat snuck down into a building, easily able to navigate the pitch-black room to find what he was looking for.

Taking two boxes and a bottle down from the shelf, Chat walked over to the counter and pulled some money out from his suit pocket which more than covered the fee, leaving the same way he came before anyone was awake enough to notice a black leather clad boy leaping out of the roof of a chemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> un chat errant - Stray cat
> 
> Je suis désolé, Princesse - I'm sorry, Princess
> 
> Bonne nuit - Good night
> 
> Chaton - Kitten
> 
> Minou - Kitty


	11. Photographic Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this one out. Sorry it's a little short though.
> 
> More amusing shenanigans to come tomorrow. (^_^)

 

 

Just as the sun was stating to dust the sky with warm tones, Chat leapt through his open window and landed silently on the floor, releasing his transformation instantly, which was Plagg grateful for as he flew over to his allocated pillow on Adrien’s bed and collapsed dramatically, raising a tiny paw to his forehead.

“Oh, woe is me! I don’t know how I can go on.”

“Just let me shower and get ready for school and I’ll get you some cheese.” Adrien chuckled as he stripped off and made his way into the shower.

He stopped dead when he realised the items he was still holding in his hands, utterly confused where they’d come from.

“Plagg, what are these?” He asked, referring to the boxes and bottle of what appeared to be some kind of liquid. The black cat Kwami peeled open a tired eye, mildly irritated having been disturbed from his nap.

“Oh, those. You’re welcome, kid.” He replied, rolling away from Adrien’s view.

“I don’t even remember getting them.” He replied, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to remember how he had got these.

“Like I said, you’re welcome.”

“Plagg… What do you mean, ‘you’re welcome’?” Adrien pressed, his voice trembling slightly as he started to piece it together.

“What did you do?” He all but growled.

“Geez! I try and do something nice for you and you bite my head off.” Plagg replied, finally turning around to glare softly at his holder.

“What’s the big deal? So I took control of you. You were never going to get this for yourself. I’m just lookin’ out for ya.” He continued, his voice betraying his hurt emotions before he rolled back over, grumbling to himself before falling back to sleep, snoring obnoxiously.

“Uh… Thanks? I guess.” He said uncertainly as he walked over to his bedside draw and put the items away from view.

Out of sight and out of mind.

But the whole time he was in the shower, his mind kept drifting to the boxes his Kwami clearly thought he needed enough to control him, forcing Chat to ‘purchase’ some.

‘At least no one saw me.’ He mused to himself as he turned the water off, pulling his towel off the towel rack and tousling his hair dry.

Coming out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him, Adrien started retrieving his clothes from his cupboards and draws, pulling them on, all the while his mind and eyes drifting back to his bedside draw where he knew those items resided.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Adrien gave in and walked over to the draw, sitting down on his bed as he pulled the draw open and retrieved the box.

Taking the plastic wrapping off the box, he opened it and pulled out the connected foil packets, observing them with intrigue.

Carefully separating one packet from the rest, Adrien put the rest back in the box and into the privacy of the draw, sliding the draw closed for good measure.

Cautiously, he turned the package over in his hands, taking in all the information it held before his inquisitiveness overwhelmed him, making him tear the small package open, revealing the small circular… Balloon?

And it was slimy.

Grossed out but unable to stop now, Adrien pulled it out of the packaging completely, manipulating it in his hands, mouth dropping open in shock when he accidently unravelled it, revealing it was far longer than he had first though.

Warily, he pulled and stretched the slimy balloon, eyes practically bulging out of his head as it stretched almost the entire length of both his arms outstretched.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, jumping at the unexpected sound.

“Adrien, it’s time to get ready for school.” Natalie informed him from the other side of the door.

Panicking, Adrien hurriedly stuffed the balloon under his pillow, springing to his feet as he tried to act natural.

“May I come in?” She asked, waiting patiently for him to answer.

“Yeah, I’m dressed.” He replied, opening his short-sleeved button down as Plagg flew in just as Natalie walked in.

“Your face is red. Are you ill?” She asked, her expression even, save an almost undetectable arch of an eyebrow.

“Shower. Was a hot one.” He lied, trying to hide the flustered quiver in his voice.

She regarded him sceptically before raising her tablet from her waist to read the information it held.

“Your father wanted to express his condolences for the events of the previous evening.” She informed him, Adrien’s face falling into a frown.

“And he’s too busy to tell me himself?” He muttered under his breath. Sighing heavily, Adrien collected his satchel and walked past Natalie to towards the kitchen, swiping a few pieces of cheese before heading off to school.

 

By the time Adrien arrived, his stomach protested obnoxiously at the lack of food within it.

Sighing, he continued up the steps, only to be confronted by his classmates all hovering over newspapers, excitedly whispering amongst each other.

“What’s going on?” He wondered aloud.

“You haven’t seen it?” Nino exclaimed in disbelief as he slung a friendly arm over Adrien’s shoulders as the blond simply shook his head.

“Dude!”

Nino sniggered before handing a copy of the newspaper over to his clueless friend.

‘Are our heroes doing the deed?’ The title read. Adrien furrowed his brow before reading further.

‘Chat Noir was seen in the wee hours of this morning fleeing the scene of the crime where sources say he took two boxes of condoms and a bottle of lubricant, having left a more than enough money behind to cover the cost. This reporter speculates that the prophylactics purchased were for use with none other than his partner in crime Ladybug.’

“What?” Adrien screamed far louder than anyone expected, all eyes on him as he saw the blurry image of his alter ego leaving the chemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think a few people may have been confused.
> 
> Hope this chapter clears things up.
> 
> Also, Chemist and Pharmacy are the same thing. (We use both terms in Australia)


	12. You did WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just poured out of me. I wrote maybe 350 words last night and the rest on my break today.  
> Alya wanted to take the spotlight in this chapter, but I hope you guys like it.  
> Cannot wait to see your comments.

Marinette stirred in her bed, her mind still heavy with sleep as she stretched out, only to feel a cold spot behind her where Chat Noir had been. Shivering from the lost warmth, she slowly peeled her eyes open, only to see the time and panic.

“Oh my god! Tikki! I’m so late!” She screamed, throwing the covers off as she leapt down from her bed onto the floor below in a very Ladybug-esque pose.

Not wasting a second, Marinette quickly walked over to her little wash basin and splashed her face with some cold water to wake herself up.

Not having time for a shower, she stripped out of her pyjamas and hurriedly pulled her clothes on, almost forgetting her bra in her haste.

Rushing down the stairs, she quickly greeted her parents, grabbing a few pastries from the bakery as well as the lunch her mum had already packed for her before running out the door.

“I’m so late. I’m so late. I’m so LATE!” She cried, growing in volume with each sentence.

While she impatiently waited for the lights to change, Marinette perused the LadyBlog for any new updates. Seeing one that she had yet to read, intrigued, Marinette clicked on it and instantly regretted it.

‘Are our heroes doing the deed?’ The title read. Marinette’s jaw practically fell to the floor as her eyes refused to believe what they were reading.

‘Chat Noir was seen in the wee hours of this morning fleeing the scene of the crime where sources say he took two boxes of condoms and a bottle of lubricant, having left a more than enough money behind to cover the cost. This reporter speculates that the prophylactics purchased were for use with none other than his partner in crime Ladybug.’

‘So Chat left to go get… Condoms and lube?’ She thought to herself, suddenly feeling cheap and used, utterly mortified.

‘Wait… Does this mean that Chat wants to…’ Marinette shivered at the thought of being intimate with her cheeky partner.

Sure, he was handsome and she trusted him implicitly, but she didn’t love him like she loved Adrien.

But did the article have it wrong? Did Chat get those… things to use with Ladybug, or did he want to use them with Marinette?

The thought shook her so much by the time she had gathered her thoughts again, she’d missed the lights.

The article itself seemed to have been taken directly from the newspaper, with Alya’s thoughts and comments on the article at the bottom.

Most of her comments seemed to be excitement that then jumped to curiosity of the superhero couple were going to potentially have a baby together, and if they did, would it have powers?

Of course, Alya seemed to know that this last thought was ridiculous, but she gushed over how adorable a little Chat Bug baby would be.

The LadyBlog article already had a few hundred comments from Ladybug fans, all seeming to be commenting the same thing that made no sense to Marinette.

LadyNoir is cannon.

OTP Ship.

Ship is cannon.

What did any of this have to do with ships and cannons?

Marinette had no clue.

The lights finally changing, Marinette looked both ways before running across until she made it to the entrance to the school right before the bell rang.

Hunched over with her hands on her knees, struggling to regain her breath, Marinette was approached by none other than the LadyBlog author herself.

“Hey, girl. Cutting it kinda close there, don’t ya think?” She smirked, an eyebrow raised at her dishevelled appearance. Eying the bag of pasteries, Alya cooed excitedly.

“Ooh, are those to share?”

Standing up straight, leaning on Alya’s outstretched arm for assistance, Marinette nodded and handed the bag over to Alya, her breath still uneven as she spoke.

“Save some for me and Adrien. I didn’t have time for breakfast.”

“By the way, did you see my article?” Alya asked as she fished through the bag until she found what she was looking for, taking an appreciative bite of the raspberry danish.

Marinette froze, unsure how to even answer the question.

“Uh… Yeah.” She replied slowly.

“Can you believe that cheeky Chat? How presumptuous of him to just buy condoms. But I guess he at least bought the lube, so he is being somewhat considerate to Ladybug. I remember trying to use condoms the first time without lube. _That_ was not a fun experience. I suppose it’s good he’s at least promoting safe sex.” She rambled on as she happily munched on her treat.

“Wait! Back up. WHAT?” Marinette shrieked in disbelief, positive she had heard wrong.

“What?” Alya replied, turning around to look at her friend following behind her.

“Oooh!” She exclaimed in understanding.

“I was just saying that when Nino and I…”

“You and Nino have…”

“Yeah. A few times. Regularly.” Alya said with a satisfied smirk on her face, clearly replaying the memory.

“But what about your sisters?” Marinette asked, shuddering at the thought of anyone walking in on herself in such a situation.

“When the twins are out with Nora or my parents, we can at mine. Otherwise we go to Nino’s.” She replied nonchalantly.

Marinette fidgeted uncomfortably, glancing behind her friend to see Nino and Adrien talking animatedly, finding herself unable to look at Nino without images she never wanted playing in her mind of the bedroom activities of her friends.

“I don’t see what the big deal is. We’re of age. We’re a couple. We’re safe and are on the same page with the ‘what ifs’.” She explained, making inverted commas with her fingers.

“What ifs?” Marinette asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Alya sighed, shaking her head at her friend for having to spell this out to her.

“What if a condom breaks? What if I get pregnant? What would we do? Those sorts of things. It’s important to discuss this stuff if you’re going to be having sex. It _is_ for procreation.” She chuckled, shaking her head again at her friend’s slack jawed expression, clearly not expecting to her being so open about her sex life.

“What’s the deal with you and blondie now? You still in your weird friendship?”

“We’re still friends.”

“Friends who smooch.” Alya teased, playfully smacking her lips together at Marinette.

“You know, I think there’s a name for that. Friends with an upside? Or something like that.” She rambled.

Marinette thought about her words, going over the relationship she and Adrien shared carefully, trying to evaluate if they were still falling under that ‘friend’ umbrella.

“So, have you and Adrien done anything yet?” Alya probed, Marinette immediately going red at the question, glancing around to see if anyone had heard, especially to see if Adrien had heard, only being a few meters away.

“Shh! Not so loud!” Marinette panicked, stepping in closer to her friend to whisper.

“No. We haven’t done anything… Like that.”

“But you have done _something_?” She asked hopefully.

Marinette shied away from the question but Alya wasn’t interested in no for an answer.

“Come on, girl. I want details. Has he touched you? Have you taken your clothes off? How far have you gone?” Marinette blushed deeper at the barrage of questions, too embarrassed to formulate an answer.

Thankfully the second warning bell rang, much to Marinette’s relief.

“Saved by the bell. Come on, let’s get our books and head to class. But don’t think this is over.”

Marinette gulped nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my belief that couples should have the kind of talk that Alya and Nino have had in terms of the what ifs. That way they feel like they are on the same page if they found themselves prospective parents. And that way you can find out if your significant other actually wants children.
> 
> Anyway, rant over.  
> Until next chapter.  
> Heads up, the next chapter could be late as I have an event on tomorrow that might mean I could be a day behind with my posts.


	13. WACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've injured my wrist so I am currently writing with a handicap, so please forgive this short chapter.

Marinette was unable to look at any of her friends the whole day.

She handed Nino and Adrien a pastry each, deliberately avoiding their eyes before taking her seat.

The class erupted in whispers at the lack of morning kiss shared between the clueless teens, confused what could have happened in such a short time for them to be ignoring each other like this.

But what they didn’t know what that every time she looked at them, she involuntarily pictured them naked, Nino in positions and making noises with Alya that made her want to take out her brain and eyes so she could scrub them clean.

But it was the images of Adrien that mostly plagued her mind, imagining what lurked beneath his trim waistline, blushing furiously as she scenes played though her head of him tenderly and slowly caressing and worshiping her skin, his hands running all over her body as he kissed her, feeling every inch of his skin against her own.

She slammed her face down on the desk with more noise and force than she anticipated when visions of them in a sweaty embrace of tangled limbs, earnestly grinding against each other, loving the weight of his body against her as the line between where he ended and she began disappeared.

Everyone’s eyes were on the dazed girl, her face impossibly red with a lump seeming to from on her forehead.

“Girl, you okay?” Alya whispered with concern, noticing the glazed over look in Marinette’s eyes.

“Adrien, maybe you should take her to the nurse’s office? Make sure she doesn’t have a concussion.” Madame Bustier instructed, getting Adrien’s attention. Nodding, Adrien stood up from his seat and walked over to crouch beside her.

“Mari, you okay?” He asked slowly, taking in the swelling lump on her forehead.

“Wǒ hěn hǎo, xiǎo māo.” She replied.

Adrien flinched, panicking that she had figured him out, before he glanced up at Alya and then to Nino before whispering;

“Does she know Chinese?”

Both of them shook their heads. Sighing in relief that she had probably not understood a word of what she just said, Adrien stood up and took her hand in his, speaking softly to her.

“Okay, Mari. Come on.” He managed to pull her up from her seat, reacting quickly as she fell into him, giggling uncontrollably.

“Why do you smell like cheese?” She snickered. Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed as he simply scooped her up in his deceptively strong arms and walked her out the classroom door, but not before Marinette called out, waving sweetly with a huge grin on her face;

“Bye Madame Boobies!”

 

When they reached the nurses’ office, Adrien tried to lay her down on the bed but she wasn’t having it and pushed him down into a nearby chair and immediately straddled him, framing his face with her hands before she met his mouth with hers messily.

“Mari…” He murmured between kisses.

“Mari, you need to stop.” He told her, only to feel her moan ripple through her chest, making his resolve waver slightly. Giving in ever so slightly, he kissed her back gently, carefully parting her fringe from her forehead to get a good look at the blood pooling beneath the skin in dark blue and purple hues.

Sighing into her mouth, Adrien carefully pulled back, pulling her into an embrace, smiling in relief when he felt her settle into him.

“Thanks, Adrien.” She whispered against the column of his throat.

“You’re welcome, Mari.” He replied, rubbing a hand in wide circles over her back soothingly.

“I love you.” She sighed in content.

Adrien flinched at the words, not having expected to hear those words fall from his lips.

“Always have. Always will.” She smiled into his neck, burying her face in closer, wrapping her arms around his torso as she yawned quietly before she started to drift off.

“I love you too, Marinette.” He replied, an involuntary smile spreading brightening up his face, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling beneath the surface that left him feeling confused as his heart fluttered ever so slightly at returning her words.

“Mari?” He called, trying to look down at her, having felt her breathing change.

“No, no, no! Mari, don’t fall asleep. You have to stay awake!” He urged, pulling her back, carefully cradling her face in his hands, worry slowly overwhelming his expression.

“Sorry, I came as soon as I heard.” Came a voice from the other side of the door, followed by a soft knock.

“Are you decent, dear?” She asked.

“Yes. Come in.” Adrien called back, his focus intently on Marinette, trying to wake her up.

An elderly lady in what seemed to resemble medical scrubs pushed the door open, her eyes momentarily widening in shock at the position the teens were currently in before she registered the worried expression on Adrien’s face devolving into panicked.

“She was awake just a moment ago. I can’t wake her up.” He murmured, the words getting caught behind an emotional ball in his throat.

The nurse rushed over with a speed Adrien hadn’t expected from someone her age and scooped the unconscious girl up out of his arms, laying her down on the bed, starting her examination.

“What happened?” She nurse asked, listening to Marinette’s heartbeat with her stethoscope.

“S-she hit her head on her desk really hard. She started speaking Chinese.”

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the odd comment on language given the hint of Asian features on the unconscious girl.

“She doesn’t know any Chinese.” Adrien clarified.

“Well, that is odd.” She remarked, slinging her stethoscope around her neck.

“Thank you for bringing her, young man. But you can go back to class now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Adrien replied, his expression so determined and firm it almost made the seasoned nurse flinch before she settled into a soft smile.

“Ah, young love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Wǒ hěn hǎo, xiǎo māo - I'm fine, kitty


	14. Wise Words of Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little angsty, but I still hope you'll like it.

“So…” The noisy nurse smirked, attentively tending to Marinette who was still unconscious, applying an icepack to her forehead to salve the swelling.

Adrien raised his eyebrows, indicating for her to continue, his watchful gaze never wavering from her, his sense on high alert as he dutifully observed every movement for any indication it could give to her current condition’s progress.

“How long have you two been dating?” She asked, Adrien’s eyes flicking up to the nurse’s for a split second, internally rolling his eyes at the cheeky smirk on her face, before returning back to Marinette with pink tinged cheeks.

“We aren’t dating. We’re just friends.” He clarified, scooting his chair closer to hold her hand, squeezing it gently to let her know he was still there.

“ _Mon chérie_ , when I walked in you two were flushed and she was straddling your lap. Friends don’t do that.” She laughed.

“My father and his assistant do.” Adrien replied defiantly.

“He gets sad and misses mother, I think. And Natalie will give him kisses and hug him.”

“ _Mon tendre petit poussin,_ that has a completely different name to it. Something that you are much too young to understand.” She told him sadly, feeling guilty that she couldn’t explain it to him.

“That type of relationship is not healthy. One or both people almost always gets their feelings hurt. Especially if one or both of you have feelings for the other.” She explained, removing a corner of the icepack to look at the darkening lump on Marinette’s forehead.

“Poor thing is going to have a nasty bruise, but she should be fine. Someone will need to keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours to make sure there aren’t any after effects though.”

“Thank you.” Adrien whispered sincerely, looking directly into the nurse’s eyes, a worry tinged smile making its way onto his face.

The sweet elderly nurse placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

“You’re welcome, _mon ch_ _é_ _rie._ But remember, if you don’t figure things out, someone is going to get hurt. And then I doubt your friendship will be the same.”

And then she left, leaving Adrien to keep vigil over Marinette until she woke up.

 

The first thing that hit her as she pulled herself back into consciousness was an almost overwhelming pain.

Like someone had hit her in the forehead with a sledge hammer.

“Ouch...” She groaned, her eyebrows knitting tightly together in pain.

Adrien hurriedly stood up, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to stand by her head, watching on with a relieved smile as her eyes slowly fluttered open, wincing from the harsh light in the nurse’s office.

“W-where am I?” She asked, a dizzying wave crashing over her as she tried to sit up.

“Don’t sit up too quickly, Mari. Lie back down.” He told her gently, lightly pushing her back onto the bed.

“You hit your head in class pretty hard. You’re in the nurse’s office.” He clarified.

Marinette looked around the room with unfocused eyes, trying to visually clarify what she was being told.

“Adrien? Why are you here?” She asked, her words coming out slightly harsher than she intended, making him flinch slightly before he carefully brushed her fringe away from her forehead to examine the bruise.

“I-I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I stayed with you. You were very confused” He admitted awkwardly, a very faint blush dusting his cheeks, which he desperately tried to hide from her.

Marinette gulped slightly, knowing the last time she was confused like this, her filter between her brain and mouth disappeared.

“D-did I say anything? While I was confused.”

“A few things.”

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” She panicked, trying to sit up, only to crash back down again when the rush of blood to her head almost knocked her unconscious again.

“You may want to apologise to Madame Bustier.” He chuckled softly.

“Oh, god! I made a complete fool of myself, didn’t I?” She whined, putting a hand to her forehead only to touch the bruise and instantly recoil in pain.

“You, um…” Adrien cleared his throat, unsure if he should even bring this up in the first place.

“You also told me that you loved me.”

Marinette froze, unable to process the words that he had just uttered.

She had admitted her love for him.

While delirious.

Could today get any worse!

“It’s okay though, Mari. I love you too.” He replied, smiling warmly down at her, tenderly cupping her cheek.

Her heart stopped.

She was sure of it.

She was dead and had gone to heaven.

Marinette was half tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming because there was no way that he returned her feelings.

“Y-you do?” She stuttered in utter disbelief, a shy but hopeful smile inching its way across her features.

“Of course. I love Alya and Nino, and Chloe. I love all my friends.” He replied with a soft chuckle, eying her curiously.

Marinette’s smile instantly vanished.

“Thanks for staying Adrien. You can go back to class now.” Marinette told him in the most solemn tone he had ever heard from the usually jovial girl.

“C-can you get, Alya please?” She murmured, her voice cracking slightly before she rolled towards the wall, not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

“Mari… What’s wrong?” He asked, stepping closer with concern.

“Just go.” She whispered, the tears slipping free, streaking little paths down her cheeks.

Like a kicked puppy, Adrien slowly walked off, wondering what he had said or done wrong, and why his heart ached so painfully hearing her softs sobs as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon chérie - my dear/sweetheart
> 
> Mon tendre petit poussin - my sweet little chicken


	15. Co-operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting anything over the weekend. 
> 
> I was horribly ill and needed the weekend to recover.
> 
> I have actually decided that because of this, I will be taking Saturdays and Sundays off from posting my writing so I can rest and spend time with my Fiance.

When Marinette heard a knock on the door, she momentarily panicked thinking Adrien had come back.

But to her relief and disappointment, the voice on the other side of the door was not who was causing her such inner turmoil.

“Marinette? You okay, girl?” Alya asked tentatively opening the door a crack.

Upon hearing Marinette sniff and whimper, Alya’s trepidation evaporated and she shoved the door open, firmly closing it behind her before rushing over to her friend’s side.

“Marinette, what’s wrong? Talk to me girl.” She said hurriedly, rubbing gentle soothing circles on her friend’s back while she sobbed quietly.

“I told him, Alya.” She whispered.

“Told him what?”

Then it clicked.

“OH MY GOD! You told him!” Alya exclaimed.

“Why aren’t you celebrating? This is amazing!”

Marinette shook her head before messily brushing tears from her cheeks.

“I told him when I was concussed.”

A soft ‘oh’ was all that escaped Alya’s lips from this new information.

“I was out of it and I let it slip. He thinks I meant it as a friend. He told me that he loved me too. Same as he loved you and Nino and Chloe. That he loves all his friends.” Said Marinette, unsuccessfully choking back a sob.

“Oh, Marinette. I’m so sorry.”

Alya couldn’t think of anything else to do but continue to rub her back and hug her.

What was she supposed to say to news like this?

She had half a mind to talk some sense into that completely blind boy herself, but she knew that Marinette would never forgive her if she did.

Marinette wanted to tell him herself on her own terms.

Alya just hoped that the next time she told him, he actually believed her.

 

Marinette ended up getting picked up from School early by her father, the nurse having decided that it would be better for her to recover at home than in the sterile environment of her office.

And for Marinette, she couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

The memories of what happened there too painful to stay.

Safely tucked into bed, Sabine brought her some broth soup, which Marinette accepted gratefully, and an icepack to try and bring down the bruising and swelling further.

Tikki kept a watchful eye over her charge, making sure to notice any change in behaviour and alert her parents if necessary, even if it meant revealing herself to them.

Marinette’s health was far more important.

“It’s looking much better.” Tikki told Marinette, trying to reassure her with a half-hearted smile.

“Thanks Tikki. I’m gonna have a nap.” She informed her Kwami, rolling over and closing her eyes, but Tikki noticed the despondent sadness on her face and it made her little heart break.

Battling internally, Tikki decided it was for the best and with a quick kiss on Marinette’s forehead, flew off into the streets of Paris.

 

“Master!” Tikki called frantically, phasing through the door in search of Master Fu.

“Master!”

“Tikki? Where is Marinette?” Master Fu asked, his eyes slowly opening from his seat on the mat, his meditation having been interrupted.

“Master, please, I know we cannot reveal ourselves to each other, but I feel that if we don’t, Marinette…”

“Start from the beginning, Tikki.” Master Fu instructed calmly, standing up slowly, Wayzz coming to float at his master’s shoulder.

“Please master, summon Plagg here. It would be best if we discussed it with him here as well.” She begged, the anxiety on her face enough to concern the elderly Chinese man to agree.

“Wayzz, please fetch Plagg.”

“Yes, Master.” Wayzz bowed before zipping away at a speed that wouldn’t customarily be associated with a turtle.

 

When Wayzz finally returned, Plagg was following close behind him.

“I was promised cheese if I came.” He stated, crossing his arms at the inconvenience of having to come, looking around the room, Plagg noticed Tikki and broke into a smile.

“Sugar cube! Wait, what are you doing here?” He asked sceptically.

“I asked for you to come here.” She replied, looking back at Master Fu, ignoring Plagg’s confused expression.

“Now that we are all here, why don’t you tell us what you summoned us all here for.” Master Fu said evenly.

Tikki nodded and cleared her throat nervously before floating forward before she spoke.

“Master, we all know of the love square that has happened between our charges.” Tikki said, indicating to Plagg.

“Marinette is in love with Adrien, Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug. Both are the opposite side of the same coin but neither of them know. It is killing Marinette that he just thinks of her as a friend. If he knew she was Ladybug, he would realise that they are both in love with the same person.”

“What are you trying to say, Tikki?” Master Fu asked, arching an eyebrow sceptically.

“Sugar cube, you aren’t suggesting what I think you are, are you?” Plagg exclaimed in disbelief, mouth open wide in shock.

“I’m afraid it’s come to that, Plagg. Master, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to tell each other who they are. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think we had another option. But I’ve never seen Marinette so upset. And the relationship that her and Adrien currently have is not healthy. They need to know who the other is before it effects their hero partnership.”

“I understand your concern, Tikki, but I still don’t think it’s wise.”

“Then I request permission to encourage them towards telling each other themselves rather than forcing it.” She retorted, utter determination on her tiny features.

“I-I agree with Tikki.” Plagg spoke up, flying over till he was beside Tikki.

“The kid is completely oblivious and it’s driving me crazy! With Tikki’s help, I think we can make them realise. Plus it means I will be able to spend more time with my Sugar cube.” He smirked, staring lovingly at Tikki, much to her irritation, rolling her eyes at his antics.

Master Fu sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“I suppose history repeats itself. The Cat and Ladybug are destined to fall in love no matter their holder. You have my permission to ‘assist’ them with discovering their feelings for one another. But with as little interference as possible. Matters of the heart are delicate.”

“Yes Master.” Both kwamis replied, bowing before sighing in relief and flying off to their respective owner, already plotting how to get them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Tikki and Plagg be planning.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing your theories.


	16. Chat-tervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst and crying. Sneaky Plagg kickstarting the new plan.
> 
> Enjoy. (sorry it's short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, discussing the article.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing your thoughts about this chapter.

Plagg slipped back into Adrien’s room unnoticed, acting as nonchalant as possible, unsuccessfully due to the fact that he flew right into Adrien’s face with a soft thump.

“Ugh! Plagg! Watch where you’re flying!” Adrien exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

“Sorry, kid.” The little Kwami replied.

“I guess I’m just itching to get back out there. What do you say? Wanna transform and go for a run through Paris?” Plagg suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Adrien regarded his Kwami suspiciously, crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes.

“What are you up to, Plagg?”

“Nothing! Geez, someone’s suspicious. Can’t a Kwami just want to get out for a bit? These four walls are a prison!” He sighed dramatically, bringing a paw to his forehead for effect.

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Whatever. I guess you don’t want to go out then. I’d be scared too if it were me who’d had my face plastered all over the news for buying human baby prevention stuff. I guess it’s better to hide. The Akuma’s will probably wait.”

Grumbling in irritation, Adrien stomped a foot before crying out;

“I am not scared.”

Followed by;

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

The next think Chat Noir knew, he was on the balcony rooftop at Marinette’s house.

Standing up from his crouched position, Chat looked around, completely confused how he had gotten there in the first place.

Making a mental note to revoke Plagg’s cheese access for the next week in punishment, Chat quietly padded over to the skylight and peaked down into the room below, only for his heart to clench painfully to see her violently sobbing into her pillow, using the pillow to muffle the noise so as to not alert her parents no doubt.

“W-what happened to her?” He whispered to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Chat rapped his knuckles on the glass, making Marinette jump in surprise, looking up to see Chat smiling down at her half-heartedly with a wave.

Standing up, wiping her face on the hem of her shirt once standing, she opened the skylight window and Chat jumped down to join her immediately, concern at the edges of his expression that he tried his hardest to keep somewhat neutral.

“What are you doing here, Chat?” She asked, sitting back down, sniffing as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

“To see you?” He replied, sounding more uncertain than he would have liked in his answer.

Marinette arched a sceptical eyebrow at him as he scooched in closer to her, leaning back against the pillows with her, pulling her into his side, to which she curled into with almost no resistance, much to Chat’s surprise and regret.

“Want to talk about what’s upsetting you? I’m happy to listen. I won’t say anything. Chat’s honour.” He promised, his voice completely serious, wrapping both arms around her firmly in an attempt to make her feel safer and comforted.

Tears welling in her eyes again, Marinette sniffed, trying to hold back some the tears unsuccessfully, shaking her head against his chest, refusing to utter even a word.

“Please, _princesse?_ ” He murmured.

“Chat, I can’t.” She bit back, her words rough and thick with emotion.

And then the dam broke.

Everything came flooding out, her tears beading off his suit onto her bedsheets as he held her, stroking her hair softly.

“ _Princesse_ , I’m getting worried. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Chat pleaded, her gut-wrenching sobs tearing at his heart, stabbing him with the guilt he already felt over and over again with each sob.

“I told him how I felt. But I had knocked my head before I’d said it and was kind of dazed and confused. So he didn’t believe me.” She whispered in-between sobs.

“He told me he loved me too and I was so happy.”

“So then why are you crying, _princesse?_ ”

“Because… Because he after he said that he loved me, he told me he loved me the same as he loved his other friends. AS a friend.” She all but screamed, Chat’s ears folding back against his head in panic, terrified her parents would walk in at any moment, surely having heard that.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Marinette. I- I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Maybe not. But that’s what happened.” She bit back bitterly.

“I don’t think I can keep pretending everything’s okay anymore.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Chat said, turning as he took her face in his gloved hands.

“I promise things will work out. You’ll see.” He told her, his own eyes misty with emotions he couldn’t seem to control despite his best efforts.

“Now, for a much-needed topic change.” He chuckled softly.

“I assume you saw the article?”


	17. Did you just Purr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter.

“What possessed you to leave that early in the morning to do that? In all seriousness? I mean, were you getting it with a particular someone in mind?” Marinette probed, hiding her vibrantly red face in his chest, accidentally bumping his bell with her forehead, wincing slightly at the fleeting contact.

Chat chuckled at her adorable rambling, already knowing without having to look that she was blushing and trying to hide it from him.

She never did like talking about intimate things.

“Well, I guess initially I left so you didn’t find out who I am without the mask by accident.” He admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I kinda blacked out going into the chemist. Was almost like something took over me.” He admitted, cautious to not mention anything about Plagg by accident, less she know anything about Kwami’s and it give him away.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever, _minou_.” She replied, rolling her eyes, clearly not believing him.

Swallowing thickly, she prepared herself to ask the next question that had been plaguing her mind for the past few days.

“Were they for Ladybug?”

Chat Noir froze.

He honestly wasn’t sure anymore.

He loved his Ladybug with all his heart.

But…

What he had with Marinette…

What Nino had told him...

It was because of Nino’s suggestion anyway that Plagg probably thought it best to get the ‘baby prevention’ products; as he’d called them.

What could he say to her?

Everyone seemed to assume that Chat and Ladybug were a couple anyway, so maybe playing into that wasn’t the worst idea in this case.

“Y-yeah.” He replied quietly.

Marinette felt conflicted.

On one hand she was horrified that Chat was being so presumptuous about their superhero relationship.

But on the other, she was impressed that he had thought about safety, and found herself trying not to smile, managing to keep it at bay except for in the corners of her mouth.

“Well, _mon Chaton_ , I have to say I’m shocked but impressed you thought about someone other than yourself.”

“Me-ouch! That stings, _princesse._ ” Chat gasped, a gloved hand coming to his chest in mock outrage.

“I just mean that most guys only think of themselves with stuff like that.” She corrected, flushing in embarrassment.

Chat chuckled softly, pulling her in closer against him, completely content in this moment.

“Thanks, Marinette.” He whispered before his eyes drifted shut, holding his ‘best friend’ in his arms as his alter ego, trying to understand the war raging in his brain at the fact that Marinette’s feelings for him were genuine.

How was he supposed to feel about that?

Happy?

Relieved?

Excited?

He had no idea.

This would undoubtedly make things awkward for their agreement and would definitely affect their rules.

And in a moment of complete serenity, Chat felt a stirring in his chest, ignoring what it meant.

That was before it announced itself.

_Purr_

_Purr_

_Purr_

_Purr_

Marinette sat up and looked down at the frozen, guilty looking kitty beside her in utter disbelief.

“Chat, did you just… purr?”

“No?” He squeaked out, shrinking his head closer to his shoulders.

“Chat?” She pressed, moving in, curious as to what exactly had instigated the purring.

“ _Princesse,_ please don’t!” He panicked, backing away from her hands.

But she simply smirked and reached out and touched his chest, letting her hand run up and over the cool leather, all while Chat went bright red, trying to hold back the purring that was desperately trying to escape.

She eyed him carefully as her hands ran further up towards his bell, and continued up his neck until she stopped right before the one spot she knew any cat could not be able to resist.

“Please…” He gulped, completely at her mercy.

“Don’t.”

With a downright evil smirk, Marinette’s dexterous fingers went under his chin and started gently scratching at the soft flesh, her fingers undulating as they scratched.

Busting from holding back, Chat couldn’t hold it back anymore and let out a far louder purr than either of them expected, leaning eagerly into her hands, rubbing his face into them.

Chat almost moaned when Marinette’s other hand went into his hair, scratching gently just behind his leather ears.

Unable to control himself, Chat moved in closer, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, rubbing his cheek against hers in a marking behaviour that she would have normally thought wouldn’t have be in the cat-like superhero’s list of quirks.

Completely distracted, her scent driving him crazy, Chat nuzzled her face, moving in far too close to her mouth than was allowed in their currently relationship.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Chat had pushed her down against the bed, his gloved hands running over her familiar body with an animalistic fervour.

And then his lips met hers.

It was an accident really.

He hadn’t actually meant to kiss her.

His head had been so clouded by whatever animal instincts that were driving him, he lost sight of what he was doing and who he was with.

Marinette froze under him, unsure how to react.

Lips still firmly touching, Chat stared at her in panic, furious with himself for letting this happen.

Pulling back slowly, Chat fumbled with his words, trying desperately to formulate an apology.

“Marinette… I-I…” He stuttered.

“It’s okay. Animal instincts? You on heat or something, _minou?”_ She teased, still shaken up but determined to keep things light-hearted.

“I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry.” He stumbled, backing away.

“I-I’m glad you’re okay. And don’t worry about that guy. I’m sure things will work out.” He added, smiling softly at her.

“I’ll see you around?”

“Don’t be a stranger, _chaton_.” Marinette replied, sitting up to wave goodbye before he leapt out the skylight, desperately trying to understand what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your comments and theories as always.


	18. The Cat and the Bug Converse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this ended up this way but here you go.  
> Enjoy a little bit of LadyNoir.

Later that evening, when Marinette was feeling far better, she was itching to go out and explore Paris in it’s beautiful evening glow.

Careful to hide her bruised forehead, with her fringe, Marinette smirked as Tikki few over to her, ready to go.

“Tikki, spots on!” She grinned, letting the transformation take over her until she was covered in her superhero costume.

Grinning broadly, Ladybug leapt out of her skylight, yo-yoing through the streets towards their usual meeting place.

 

Landing on the firm beams of the Eifel tower, Ladybug didn’t have to wait long before her partner came to land beside her.

“Well hello, m’lady. How are you feline this evening?” He grinned, leaning on his staff as he stared at her lovingly.

Ladybug simply rolled her eyes at his antics and decided to get right to the point.

Ripping it off like a bandaid.

“I saw the article, Chat.”

His grin disappeared and he instantly blanched.

“M-my lady, I can explain.” He stammered, moving to step in closer to her.

“What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking? What sort of example are you setting to the youths of Paris? That it’s okay to break and enter so long as you pay for what you took?”

With each biting word, Chat shrunk further and further into himself, feeling increasingly guilty and ashamed of himself for letting this get so out of hand.

Stupid Plagg.

This was all his fault.

“You were promoting safe sex though, so I can’t fault you on that account, but if they were bought with me in mind, it would have been nice to of been given a heads up so I didn’t have to read it in the news.”

“I don’t know what else to tell you, m’lady except I’m so sorry to have tarnished your honour and good name.” He apologised, bowing deeply, unable to meet her eyes, cheeks tinged pink in utter mortification.

“I honestly don’t know what came over me. Has your Kwami ever taken over you before? Controlled your actions without your knowing? Or consent for that matter?” He asked, tentative about broaching the subject.

“No.” She replied, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Has yours?” She asked carefully.  
Chat nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Plagg, my Kwami, told me that he took control to ‘help out his kitten’. His words, not mine.” He finished, raising his hands in surrender.

“I’ve met Plagg before. He does seem like the mischievous type. Tikki has never done anything like that to me.”

Suddenly, with absolutely no warning, Ladybug stepped closer to Chat, her whole body aflame, while Chat; confused and anxious, cautiously stepped back until his back hit the beam with a hard ‘thump’, the air leaving his lungs with an ‘oof’ as he stared at her wide eyed.

She was sauntering over to him, knee-buckling smirk on her face as she slowly strode closer and closer until her hand was running up from his taught abdominal muscles to his toned chest, slowly making their way up his neck to frame his face.

She stood there for a moment, and Chat gulped, too frozen to move.

Slowly, she stepped in closer and moved her mouth in towards his until they were a hair’s breadth apart.

“Ha ha ha ha ha! God, you are so easy to tease, Chat!” Ladybug laughed, an ear to ear grin on her face before she let her head fall against his chest, laughing hysterically while Chat tried to figure out what had just happened.

When she realised that her partner was still frozen in shock, she rolled her eyes and took pity on him.

“It was a joke, Chat. Relax. Laugh. Don’t be so serious.”

Hearing her words, his ears flattened against his hair self consciously before he let out a humourless laugh.

“Yeah.” He said, deliberately avoiding her eyes.

“Aw, come on, minou, don’t tell me you’re gonna get your tail in a twist over this? It was a joke. Payback for the article.”

“I didn’t think it was funny. You know I didn’t make that article or do anything deliberately. So why are you giving me such a hard time over it?” He bit back, scowling slightly.

Chat had never been so short with her in all the time they had been partners.

Ever.

Suddenly, the joke didn’t seem so funny.

More like a cruel trick being played on his fragile feelings for her.

“I-I’m sorry, chaton. I didn’t mean to...”

“Well, you did.”

Ladybug moved her hand to cup his cheek while the other rested on his hip, Chat jerking his face away from her hand angrily, and for a second she thought she saw unshed tears swimming in his brilliant luminous green eyes.

“Chat... Please.” She whispered, trying to get him to look at her, despite his resistance.

Now finally looking at her, Ladybug felt even more guilty for toying with him.

His pained expression made her heart break.  
Without warning, Ladybug found herself moving in closer to Chat, stepping into his personal space until their bodies were pressed up against one another.

“W-what are you...”

But Chat would never get those words out for their were swallowed by Ladybug’s mouth covering his, her lips moving gently with his, both of them reacting to each other reflexively, as if they had done this a million times already.

His hands wound around her torso, his claws digging in ever so slightly to her sides as he held her.

Ladybug moaned softly into his mouth, their lips gliding against each other in earnest, her subconscious trying to tell her that there was something familiar about this, but she pushed that thought down and continued to kiss him tenderly.

Regaining her senses, Ladybug’s eyes flew open in alarm while Chat continued to move his lips against hers, holding her against him.

Letting out a squeak of alarm, Chat reacted instantly and pulled back, face ashen with embarrassment and excitement that they had finally kissed.

“I-I... I don’t know what came over me. I swear I would never... You know I like someone else.” She struggled to explain herself, her mind still foggy from the kiss.

“It’s fine.” He grinned dreamily.

Panicking, Ladybug pulled herself out of his arms abruptly and took several large steps back, putting some much needed distance between them.

Picking up her Yo-Yo from her side, she lobbed it into the sky before turning back to look at her dazed partner.

“Try to stay out of the papers, Chat.” She said before leaping off the Eifel tower and down into the streets below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to comments as always.


	19. Let me spell it out for you, kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This happened.  
> I would have written more but my eye is killing me. It's infected and very itchy and sore.  
> But on the mend so don't worry.

Ladybug sped through the city, her mind swimming over the kiss she had so uncharacteristically given Chat.

  
For a moment, Chat’s question if her Kwami had ever taken control of her voiced itself, only for her to shake the thought away, sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Tikki would never do that to her.

When she finally arrived home, letting her transformation go just before she landed on her bed, Marinette fell down onto the soft sheets and pulled them up over herself, her brow still furrowed in confusion.

“Good night, Marinette.” Tikki whispered, pecking her forehead before disappearing down to the bakery to fetch some cookies for herself to recharge before Marinette could say anything, leaving her alone with her potentially destructive thoughts.

She tentatively touched her fingertips to her lips in reverence, feeling the ghost of the kiss still there, the kiss itself somewhat familiar to her somehow.

Sighing heavily, Marinette rolled over and went to sleep.

 

Chat Noir flipped into his room through his ajar window, landing silently on the floor near his bed, letting his transformation go before stepping forward and flopping down face first on his bed, a huge grin on his face.

“I can’t believe she kissed me. Ladybug kissed ME!” He exclaimed happily, rolling over onto his back, staring dreamily at his ceiling as he let the memory wash over him.

“You’re welcome.” Plagg murmured.

“What did you say?” Adrien asked, looking over at Plagg who was raiding the cheese mini fridge while his charge was distracted.

“Nothing.” He said around a mouthful of cheese.

“Get some sleep, kid. You gotta mend bridges with Marinette tomorrow.”

Adrien’s smile instantly vanished from his face, replaced with overwhelming guilt.

“I never meant to hurt her.” He whispered.

“What do you think of her?” Plagg asked as nonchalantly as possible, eyes flicking between his cheese and Adrien and back again. 

“What do you mean, Plagg?”

“God! I’m gonna have to spell it out for you, aren’t I kid.” The black cat Kwami groaned in frustration.

“Do you like spending time with her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

Adrien blushed heavily at the unexpected question, mulling over the answer in his mind.

“She’s beautiful.” He replied sincerely.

“Are you happier around her?”

Furrowing his brow, Adrien thought hard about the question.

“I guess so.”

“Yes or no, kid.” Plagg snapped back, taking Adrien by surprise.

“Y-yes.”

“And you feel better after hugging her?”

“Well...”

“Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“And you clearly enjoy kissing her”

Adrien blushed harder at the question as memories of their intense kisses rushed to the forefront of his mind.

“Y-yes.” He admitted quietly.

“And the other night you fell asleep cuddling her as Chat Noir. So tell me, what kind of friendship does that sound like to you?” Plagg asked, flying up just in front of Adrien’s face, his putrid cheese breath making him gag as it washed over his face.

“A very close friendship.” He replied, confused about the voice in his head screaming at him to of said another answer.

But he pushed it down.

Marinette was his best friend.

And he wasn’t going to lose her.

“Kid! She’s IN LOVE with you! How can you not see that you at least feel SOMETHING for her?” Plagg growled in frustration.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Adrien screamed back, sitting up abruptly, breathing hard in frustration.

“I haven’t had to put my feeling into words before. I don’t know how I feel.” He admitted, deliberately avoiding his Kwami’s prying eyes.

“Well you better figure it out before your hurt that poor girl’s feelings one time too many. She won’t wait around forever. And good luck finding someone as perfect as her if you lose her.”

“I won’t lose her.” Adrien replied with a determination Plagg hadn’t expected.

“She will be in my life no matter what. I’ll make sure of that.”

 

The following day, there was another article waiting for him to face at school.

Everyone seemed to be completely shocked about whatever was on the newspaper, chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

“What is it this time?” Adrien asked Nino as he walked over to his friend, glancing over his shoulder to get a look at the paper in his hands.

His jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw the dark photo printed onto the paper right in front of his eyes.

‘Chat in heat?

Things are getting steamy on the Eifel tower between Paris’ heroes.

Does this confirm our heroes are officially dating?’

“What the hell?” Adrien shouted far louder than intended, Nino unfortunatly copping the brunt of it to his ear, wincing before elbowing his friend in the ribs anrily.

“Dude, seriously! Ouch!”

“Oh, sorry Nino. But seriously. How did they even get that photo?”

“Telephoto lens and a tripod. Maybe a flash.” Alya replied from Nino’s side, eyes scanning over the article’s contents.

“I can’t wait to update the LadyBlog with this. This is HUGE! I can’t wait to tell Marinette.”

In the distance, they heard a shrill scream reverberated through the streets and through the quad.

“I think she just found out.” Adrien winced, rubbing his ears in an attempt to stop the ringing, dreading the pending conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully Adrien will come to a conclusion soon about his feelings. Time will tell.
> 
> Looking forward to comments.
> 
> And I hope you guys have a lovely weekend. See you all on Monday!


	20. I don't know what love looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Had a really hot weather weekend but it was good. Eye is getting better too. Except I think the other one is getting bad now *ugh*. Hopefully clears up this week.

Marinette stared at the photograph printed plain as day on the newspaper in front of her.

Of her and Chat…

Well, Ladybug and Chat, kissing on the Eifel tower from last night.

“How did they even get that shot?” Marinette wondered aloud.

“That would be one of those super long camera lenses, miss. Paparatzi type ones.”

“But how did they even get that shot in the dark like that?” She muttered.

“Tricks of the trade I guess.” The newsstand man replied, shrugging before attending to another customer.

It would seem that Chat and Ladybug were not safe from a camera anywhere.

If this trend continued, they would have to find somewhere far more private to…

Marinette shivered at the thought, trying to wipe it from her mind for even considering wanting to kiss Chat again.

Not that it had been a bad kiss.

On the contrary, it had been an amazing kiss.

But she loved Adrien and Chat loved Ladybug.

It wasn’t fair to Chat to play with his feelings like that.

‘The way Adrien plays with yours?’ A little voice in the back of her mind whispered sinisterly.

Sighing, Marinette tore herself away from the torturing article and continued her trudging walk to school.

 

When she walked through the entrance, she scanned the room for her friends before her eyes located Adrien.

In a moment of panic, she rushed off before anyone could notice her into the locker room, sighing in relief as she leaned heavily back on the doors behind her, slumping slightly before moving to her locker to collect her things before the bell rang.

Pulling her last book out of her locker, getting ready to close it, Alya appeared by her side with a smug grin on her face, Marinette jumping in surprise at her stealthy approach and encroaching proximity.

“So, what’s the story between you two?”

“What are you talking about?” She replied a little too quickly.

“He’s been moping around all morning and looking at the entrance every few seconds. I think he wants to talk to you.”

“I-I... I’m not ready, Alya.” She admitted reluctantly, unable to meet her friend’s eyes.

“You can’t just keep avoiding him. You’re gonna have to talk to him sometime.” Alya reasoned, putting a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know, I know. Just... Give me some time to work out what to say to him.”

“Alright, girl. I got your back.”

 

When they made it up to class, Alya sneakily rushed forward, dragging Nino with her so Marinette had no choice but to sit next to Adrien, which earned Alya several death glares.

Adrien however seemed ecstatic to be able to sit with her, constantly trying to scooch closer to her throughout the lesson, glancing over at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, smiling as he watched her adorable concentrated face as she took down her notes.

He barely paid any attention to what Madame Bustier was saying, but surprised to see that he had managed to take down some useful notes.

“And now for a group project. Turn to look at the person sitting next to you and that is your partner. For anyone without a partner, a group of three can be formed.”

Marinette froze and mentally cursed Alya.

‘Of all the days to have ditched me.’

“I’m looking forward to working with you, Marinettte.” Adrien whispered softly, making her shiver involuntarily as she felt his warm breath wash over the shell of her ear.

“Marinette and Adrien, your project will be on the different gods in Ancient Rome and their significance to society.”

“I’m not very good at history.” Marinette groaned quietly, folding her arms over the desk before letting her head flop onto her arms dramatically, wincing in pain as she was reminded of the injury on her forehead.

“I’m sure my father will have something on this at home in our library. You could come over after school today to get started on it if you want?” He suggested, waiting anxiously for her answer.

She thought about it for a few minutes, chewing on her lip before finally nodding,

Adrien blowing out a sigh of relief he didn’t realise he was holding in.

“Perfect. And, um... I wanted to talk to you. About the other day...” He started, only for Madame Bustier to reprimand him for disturbing the class.

 

Before long, the bell rang for lunch and Adrien hurried after Marinette who instantly scamped off before he could catch up to her, still not ready to talk, wanting to avoid it for as long as possible.

But before she could hide from him, Alya caught her at the bottom of the stairs, trapping a flustered Marinette as Adrien finally caught up.

“Don’t put it off. Kiss and make up.” She winked at her friend, pushing her towards Adrien, who caught her as she stumbled into him, smiling softly down at her.

“Marinette, I-I...” He started, rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for the right words.

“I’m so sorry about yesterday. I feel really bad about how we left things. I never meant to hurt your feelings.”

Marinette stared into his beautiful jade green eyes and felt all her anger melt away with a deep sigh.

“I know you didn’t mean to. But it...” She stopped herself, taking a deep breath before she continued.

“Thank you.” She forced the corner of her mouth to quirk up to in an attempt at a smile for his sake before slowly walking away.

“Marinette, wait!” He called after her, jogging slightly to catch up with her as he caught her hand in his, dragging her under the stairs behind him to talk privately.

“Mari, I don’t want this to change our friendship. I care about you so much and it kills me to see you so upset, and even worse knowing it’s my fault. I-I... I don’t remember what love looks or feels like anymore since my mum disappeared. But I know you make me happy, and I refuse to give that up.” He told her sincerely, a sadness in his eyes that she didn’t expect as he explained himself, everything starting to make sense.

“I understand.” Was all she could manage to get out around the lump in her throat.

His words hurt but reassured her that at least on some level, he did care about her more than he could express.

Sighing in relief, Adrien cupped her face and moved in to meet her lips with his, kissing her more urgently and patiently than their ‘rules’ allowed, but in that moment, he didn’t care.

He was just happy he could hold her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really edited and a little rushed but I still hope you guys enjoyed it. Looking forward to your comments as always


	21. Inseparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was super inspired last night and actually ended up writing this chapter and the following one too. I will be posting at my usual time however but hope you guys enjoy.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, lips gliding against each other’s, exchanging soft moans, trying desperately to hold each other impossibly closer.

It wasn’t until the first warning bell of lunch run that they realised that she should probably eat something before heading back to class.

Reluctantly, the pair pulled apart, struggling to regain their breath, exchanging stupidly happy smiles before resting their foreheads against each other.

Marinette had to fight the urge to utter the words that she so desperately wanted to voice to him again.

But she knew that despite how she felt for him, he didn’t return her feelings and, even if he did feel something for her, he wasn’t ready to hear the words again and face what they meant.

‘I love you, Adrien.’ She thought to herself, closing her eyes as she leant in again and touched her lips to his, smiling when she felt the satisfied hum in his chest, before she pulled back; much to his disappointment, letting her arms fall to her sides, but not before catching his hand in hers, interlacing her fingers with his.

“We should eat before we have to go back to class.” She said, tugging him back into the sun towards Alya and Nino, who were grinning at each other, too involved in themselves to notice the newly made up ‘friends’ joining them at the table, digging into their food in silence, refusing to let the other’s hand go.

 

By the end of the day, Marinette and Adrien had been damn near inseparable.

The only time they were apart being when one of them had to use the bathroom, and even then, the other was patiently waiting on the other side of the door for them.

Adrien couldn’t put into words how relieved he was to be back to what they considered normal with Marinette.

Chloe had stopped making nasty comments altogether, especially after Adrien gave her a stern talking to the last time she reduced Marinette to tears, scaring her with how furious he was with her.

And…

Protective?

He hadn’t thought about it like that at the time, but he supposed that was true.

He didn’t realise he’d taken it too far till he noticed the tears starting to well in Chloe’s eyes.

Softening immediately, Adrien pulled her in for a hug, feeling her grip him tightly as she trembled with unshed tears.

His only request of her was that she be nicer.

Especially to Marinette.

He didn’t make the connection at the time, but the next day, Chloe made a conscious effort to be more civil with her peers.

“Adrien!” She called as he went to walk out the school gate with Marinette at his side.

Adrien and Marinette stopped and turned back to see Chloe rushing to catch up with them, looking embarrassed and torn about having called out to him.

“I’ll be a minute.” He told Marinette with a smile, pecking her cheek before walking over to the waiting Chloe.

“Everything okay?” He asked, concern growing as he took in her uncharacteristic expression.

“Why do you have to rub it in my face?” She demanded, her voice thick with emotion.

Confused, Adrien twirled her words around in his mind, until the most notable transformation of his childhood friend occurred to him. 

She had stopped throwing herself at him.

She must have finally come to the conclusion that she would never have him.

He didn’t mean to rub it into her face, but he was so happy with Marinette at his side that all else blurred in the background.

“I’m sorry it came across that way, Chloe. I NEVER meant to hurt you. You’re one of my most treasured friends. You were there for me when no one else was.” He told her sweetly, cupping her face as he brushed a stray tear away with his thumb.

“You will always hold a special place in my heart.” He whispered before he leant down and lightly pressed his lips to her cheek, rendering her speechless.

When he pulled back, her usually controlled expression wavered and was overwhelmed with a rampant blush.

“I-I… I love you, Adrien.” She told him sincerely, looking up at him, unshed tears welling in her eyes.

He smiled sweetly down at her before he pulled her in for a tender embrace.

“I love you too, Chloe. I’m so proud of you. You’ve become the person I always knew you could be.” He whispered.

Pulling back, Chloe tried to discretely wipe her eyes, failing miserably when her mascara left black smudges under her eyes.

“I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, backing away, looking over his shoulder to the waiting Marinette.

Chloe nodded mutely, offering a half-hearted smile as she watched him wave goodbye and jog back over to Marinette, taking her hand in his as they walked down the steps together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of the scene with Chloe? Leave a comment on what you think about this scene and where things were gonna go from here.


	22. Chat pyjamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today but tomorrow's will more than make up for it.

That night, Marinette had far too much nervous energy to sleep, instead deciding to put her time to use by designing something she should have long before.

It was close to midnight when she heard a rap on her skylight, not needing to check to know who it was.

“It’s open.” She called back, trying not to be too loud lest she wake her parents.

Chat hopped down silently onto the floor below, walking over to where she was slaving over her sewing machine; only using it sparingly when she needed to finish off a seam, using a needle and thread instead to remain as silent as possible.

“Whatcha workin on, _princesse_?” He asked, coming in closer, breathing her scent in deeply, fighting the urge to drop kisses on the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders.

“Something for you actually.” She yawned loudly.

“For me?” He questioned in disbelief, pointing to himself with a clawed finger.

“Yes you, silly!” She chuckled.

“I’ve been thinking about how you snuck off last time because you didn’t want to accidentally reveal your identity. So I thought that if you were to stay over again, you’d need some pyjamas.” She explained, getting more and more self-conscious with each word that came out of her mouth.

“Really?” He asked, feeling incredibly touched that she had gone to all that effort for him.

“Of course. You’re my _minou_.” She smiled before she froze, realisation of what she’d just said dawning on her.

But to her relief, he just chuckled and grinned at her, taking her hand in his as he brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

“And you’re my princesse.”

Chat let her hand go and straightened up, moving closer to get a better look at what she was making.

“Are these shorts and shirt… designed like my suit?” He asked, arching an eyebrow curiously, impressed with the incredible craftsmanship.

“They aren’t quite finished yet, but they also have a mask. One for identity and one for sleeping.” She smirked, handing him the sleep mask with glowing green cat eyes embroidered on.

“Very funny.” He chuckled softly.

“I’m also planning on making a onesie for winter.”

“Really?” He exclaimed excitedly, Marinette immediately shushing him, pointing down, reminding him her parents and every other sane person in Paris was currently asleep.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“C-can I… Can I try them on?” He asked, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious.

“Of course. It’d help seeing them on you so I know if I need to make any adjustments.” She beamed, handing him the rough first draft of the pyjamas.

“You can leave your clothes in the bathroom cupboard under the sink. I promise I won’t look. You have my word, _chaton_.” She smiled at him, showing him to the bathroom, shoving him in excitedly and closing the door behind him, leaving him standing there confused, holding the clothes she’d made for him.

“Well, here goes.” He muttered under his breath.

“Plagg, claws in.”

Plagg flew out of the miraculous, releasing the transformation and eyed the pyjamas curiously.

“Who made those?”

“Marinette.”

“Huh, not bad. I’m gonna go find some cheese.” He said, flying off before Adrien could catch him.

Marinette was confused as she saw Plagg fly past, Tikki coming to greet her enthusiastically, wrapping her little arms around him as he crashed into her, spinning her around as he hugged her.

“Got any cheese?” He asked, completely ignoring Marinette.

“Follow me.” Tikki replied, flying down through the trapdoor towards the kitchen, Plagg following close behind.

Marinette blinked in surprise.

Apparently, they knew each other.

But it stood to reason that they would, given how many Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s came before them.

But the one time she had met Plagg, she was Ladybug, and seeing him fly off on his own, leaving Chat alone in the bathroom was a little surreal to her.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, Marinette watched as Chat emerged tentatively from the bathroom wearing the boxer shorts with green paw prints all over them and a black t shirt with the same design as his suit.

She could imagine his ears folding back against his hair as he nervously looked himself up and down.

“D-does it look okay?” He asked, his mask she’d made for him, secured by an elastic band hidden in his messy hair, creasing at his forehead as he frowned.

“It fits you perfectly. Now, it’s only the prototype, so it’s not perfect, and I’ll have to make a few adjustments, but…”

“It’s perfect.” Chat whispered, stepping in close to press his lips to her cheek appreciatively.

“Thank you.” He beamed at her.

“Y-you w-welcome.” She replied, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little exeriement, I wanna know where everyone reading this story is from. Comment on the story and sign off with where you're from in the word.
> 
> Love always, J.P.  
> Australia


	23. Chat's morning glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I need to put a WARNING on this chapter as things are gonna get more smutty-lemony from here.
> 
> If enough people comment, maybe I will post tomorrow's chapter earlier in the day. It's all dependant on how badly you guys want it *smirks*
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who commented with kind words and where they are from. I am astounded with how wide spread my readers are and how it has touched different corners of the globe. I really can't thank you all enough for your continued support.

The pair stayed up for a while longer, having moved to the bed to talk.

Not really about anything in particular, but enjoying each other’s company nevertheless.

As exhaustion slowly took over them, the pair moved to the pillows, pulling the covers up over their legs as the continued to talk, nodding off every now and then.

Shifting further down into the blankets, Marinette found herself curling up on his chest, smirking when he started to purr loudly in content, already half asleep.

Settling in, Marinette let herself be lulled to sleep by the quiet breathing and rhythmic beating of his heart, her eyes slipping closed slowly as exhaustion overtook her.

 

The following morning, Adrien woke in a bed that was not his.

And he wasn’t alone.

Images of the night before danced to the forefront of his mind, a tired smile making its way to his lips as he pulled back the sleep mask to look at his beautiful Marinette in front of him, his arm wrapped around her as he held her close to him.

Unable to help himself, Adrien leant forward and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek, flinching slightly when he felt her stir, worrying that he’d woken her.

Much to his relief, she simply rolled over to face him, still sound asleep, draping an arm over his hip as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

“Mmm…” She muttered.

“I love you Adrien.” She murmured with a sleepy smile.

Adrien froze, terrified that she was awake and discovered his true identity, potentially mad at him for abusing his alter ego.

He felt her place a kiss on his chest before she snuggled in closer, nuzzling against him.

He couldn’t contain the grin that erupted on his face, relieved that she was still sleeping peacefully.

Dropping a kiss on her hair, Adrien froze as he felt a stirring below his navel.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure what was happening, before Marinette wrapped a leg over his hip, unintentionally pressing her warm core against his rather uncomfortable erection, grinding into him slightly as she tried to get more comfortable, only making him harder.

Adrien struggled to control himself, his unruly hormones slowly getting the better of him till he found himself blushing furiously as he rocked himself against her, biting his lip to contain the moan that so desperately wanted to escape.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this.

He was fully aware of how wrong it was to be taking advantage of her like this.

But _bon dieu_ did it feel incredible.

Guilt overwhelmed him as his rocking gradually gained intensity, glancing up at her to see her soft features covered in a lightly blush, her breathing a bit more shaky, matching his own laboured breathing.

Strengthening his resolve, Adrien carefully untangled her limbs from his and backed away, replacing his body with a pillow, which she immediately drew in close to her, wrapping herself around it.

Adrien smiled softly at the sight, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Shaking his head, pushing the feeling away, Adrien stood up and as silently as possible made his way down the ladder towards her bathroom.

Pulling the door closed behind him, Adrien leaned heavily back against it, looking down at his crotch in frustration, his erection twitching, straining under the taught fabric of his boxers.

“You’re up early.” Plagg greeted, phasing through the door to float near his charge’s face.

Glancing down, the black cat Kwami smirked.

“And now I can see why.” He chuckled, Adrien blushing furiously, his hands quickly moving to cover his crotch, only for the brush of his fingers against himself to set him off, trying and failing to stifle a moan.

“You gotta clean the pipes, Kid.”

“What?” Adrien looked at Plagg, clearly unfamiliar with the phrase.

“Seriously? How are you this dense? You really need to do some research. There’s this wonderful thing called the interne, you know.”

“How do you even know about the internet?”

“I may have been bored one night and bumped some keys on your computer.”

Plagg looked away, debating whether or not to continue.

“And ordered several wheels of cheese.” He muttered under his breath.

“You did what?! So that’s why my credit card bill was so high last month! Plagg!”

“Feed me better and I won’t have to order my own cheese. And you already had your credit card details in there so you can’t blame me for that.” He defended, crossing his arms defiantly.

Adrien grumbled before he sighed in defeat.

“What did you mean?” He asked, refusing to look his Kwami in the eyes.

“About what?” He asked, completely lost.

“A-about... Cleaning the pipes.” He replied, blushing harder.

The little Kwami burst into laughter, which only made Adrien frown, annoyed he was being made fun of when he was asking for help.

“Whatever, never mind.” He grumbled.

“Relax, kid. I’m just messing with you.” Plagg said, raising his paws in mock surrender.

“Look, I won’t get into the details, but basically in order for that to go away.” He said, pointing to Adrien’s crotch.

“You need to... Ugh, what’s the word humans use?... Masturbate?”

Adrien froze, the term ringing a bell from some snippets of conversations he’s heard from other boy’s conversations from school, apparently having some sort of competition or joke about who did it the most.

A vague memory of Natalie, thoroughly mortified, attempting to explain procreation to him.

Including what masturbation and semen were.

His father hadn’t exactly approved of her informing him without his approval, but upon her explaining that she’d accidently walked in on him with his hands down his pants, not realising what was wrong with what he was doing, Gabriel Agreste sobered a little.

“Oh.” What his inarticulate response.

“Well, um... Can you watch the door and make sure she doesn’t come in?”

“You’re gonna do it now?” Plagg exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Well, I can’t exactly do anything with her as Chat, can I?”

“But you’re yourself right now.” Plagg replied, confused.

“Yes, but she doesn’t know it’s me under the mask. Just go watch the door. And if she comes, get the other mask she made for me?”

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Plagg tutted, phasing through the door.

Adrien cautiously pulled his boxers down, letting his erection spring free of it’s constraints.

“Oh, and you owe me a lot of cheese for this.” Plagg said, his head phasing through the door, making Adrien jump in surprise, cursing under his breath as he turned his back to his Kwami, hiding himself from view.

Plagg simply chuckled and went back through the door.

Adrien waited a few moments to make sure Plagg wasn’t going to pop his head in again before he took himself in hand again and slowly started pumping his hand up and down the length of his shaft.

He was already so worked up from grinding against Marinette before it didn’t take that long for him to feel himself teetering on the edge.

Not wanting to make a mess in her bathroom, Adrien quickly flipped the toilet lid and seat up just in time to spill himself into the water in the basin, a hand to his mouth to stifle the pleasure filled moan that escaped him.

He stood for a few moments, hunched over the toilet, his legs shaking slightly, collecting himself before he dared move.

Taking a steadying breath, he pulled off a few pieces of toilet paper from the roll beside the toilet and cleaned himself off, throwing the soiled item into the toilet before flushing it, returning the seat and lid to their original position, muffling the sound of the flush.

Turning around, he went to the sink and washed his hands, drying them on the hand towel hanging up beside the sink.

Adrien cautiously opened the door and peaked out, relived to see Marinette still peacefully sleeping.

“Plagg.” He whispered.

“What?” He replied a little too loudly.

“My mask please.” He hissed, cautiously glancing over at Marinette, paranoid about waking her.

“Ugh, fine.” The little black cat grumbled, flying off to collect the mask, dropping it into Adrien’s waiting hand.

Putting it on, Adrien quietly pulled the bathroom door open and as silently as he could made his way back up to the warm bed, crawling back in next to Marinette, pulling the pillow out of her arms, earning sleepy protests before he got under the covers and pulled her in close to him, feeling her settle instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened.  
> Are you guys ready for things to get more intense and the FWB theme to actively come into play?  
> Comment how you think the FWB theme will hapen.  
> Also, can we talk about how adorable Tikki and Plagg are? I couldn't not imagine them being affectionate after several centuries together.
> 
> Translation:  
> Bon dieu - good god
> 
> P.s. almost posted the wrong chaper hahaha (the one after this one)


	24. How does breakfast sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys have been incredible with all of your comments. I read and reply to each and every one and take what you say on board.  
> I am posting a bit earlier today (almost 3 hours earlier than usual) because I have something on at work so I can't post at my usual time.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy chapter and remember that as this is my Friday, I will be posting next on my Monday.  
> Have a lovely weekend and sorry to leave you on this cliffhanger hahaha

Marinette slowly blinked her eyes open, confused by the unfamiliar warmth and vibrating behind her before she remembered what had happened.

Chat was purring peacefully behind her, impossibly warm against her.

However the sensation of his hot skin against hers was foreign but somehow comforting to her at the same time.

Marinette knew that she should feel bad.

That she shouldn’t have been doing this in the first place.

That it was a horrible idea to encourage Chat into her bed with her when she was hopelessly in love with Adrien.

But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to kick him out.

Even if it did feel like she was cheating on Adrien.

Out of the corner of her half-lidded eye, Marinette spotted Tikki and Plagg curled up on a pillow on her chase lounge together, both laughing as Plagg teased her, peppering her face with kisses which Tikki swatted away half-heartedly, secretly enjoying the attention and affection from her counterpart.

It took Marinette by surprise to see the Kwami’s interacting so normally together, but they obviously had known each other for centuries upon centuries, so it stood to reason that they were making up for lost time together.

“I’m gonna miss you when the kid and I have to go, Sugarcube.” Plagg whispered as he successfully kissed her cheek, smirking mischievously.

Tikki grabbed his little face and pulled his mouth down to hers, much to his surprise.

Pulling away, a faint blush on her cheeks, Tikki looked up at him and smiled.

“I’ll miss you too, cheese brain.”

“I love you, Tikki.” He grinned, pulling her in close, holding her tightly against his tiny body.

“I love you too, Plagg.” She whispered back, her small voice thick with emotion.

It broke Marinette’s heart to have to separate them, but she knew that they had to.

She wasn’t ready to reveal herself to Chat yet, so until she was, their Kwami’s would have to be separated save for their sleepovers.

Her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with each blink, Marinette finally let them slip completely closed, drifting back to sleep contentedly, her mind swimming with dreams of Ladybug revealing herself to Chat for who she really was.

“Marinette! You can’t just sleep the day away. It’s almost too late for breakfast.” Sabine called from downstairs, Marinette stirring begrudgingly from her comfortable position with Chat.

“Five more minutes, _maman_!” She called back, turning her mouth away to save screaming in Chat’s ear.

“I don’t wanna get up.” She grumbled, snuggling deeper into the covers, wrapping her arms around her purring kitty.

“You don’t seem as phased about purring, _chaton_.” Marinette smirked into his chest, making him freeze mid purr.

Clearing his throat, Chat pulled back far enough to look at Marinette in the eye.

“I should probably go. People at home would be wondering where I am.”

“B-but…”

“I’ll see you soon, _princesse_.” He soothed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, slipping out of her grasp and jumping down to the floor soundlessly, walking towards the bathroom to change into his civilian clothes before turning back into his regular Chat form.

“Come on, Plagg. It’s time.”

Plagg sighed, looking at Tikki with a heartbreakingly forlorn expression.

“See you soon, my Sugarcube.”

“You better.” Tikki replied, taking his face in her hands once more, pulling him in for a firm kiss, brow scrunched tightly as she tried to pour all of her feeling into the action.

Pulling back reluctantly, Tikki let Plagg fly to his charge, staying hidden from Chat’s view.

Chat changed reluctantly, folding the pyjamas Marinette made for him neatly to take back to her desk before he left.

Finally changed back into his civilian clothes, Chat looked at Plagg and uttered the transformation words with far less enthusiasm than usual.

Now transformed, Chat collected the clothes and left the bathroom, carefully placing them down next to Marinette’s sewing machine before leaping up to her bed, brushing some hair out of her face before he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

“ _Au revoir, princesse_.” He whispered before leaping out of the still open skylight into the warm Parisian morning.

An idea occurring to him, Chat vaulted a few blocks away, landing in an alleyway, checking no one was looking before releasing his transformation, much to Plagg’s confusion.

“I thought we were going home.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” He smirked, walking out into the sun towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ^_^  
> I promise the next chapter will be the steamiest yet. So hang in there, big changes are coming to our adorable dork's lives that will make them need to change the 'rules'


	25. Crepes and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is the beginning of the change in pace this story has been working up to for a while now.  
> Hang out for tomorrow's chapter, and maybe if you guys are good and ask nicely, I will post tomorrow's a little early.   
> But warning, tomorrow's will be a little NSFW. You have been warned.

Before he could think better of it, Adrien knocked on the bakery door, worried that he would be overstepping coming over this early in the morning, not wanting to be an inconvenience to them.

But, they would have to get up at the crack of dawn to prepare all the bread and pastries for the day, which judging by the smell coming from the bakery, they were in full swing.

Adrien heard loud footsteps coming towards the door, a voice calling out from the other side before it opened.

“We aren’t quite open yet.” Tom said as he opened the door, looking down to see Adrien and a smile breaking out onto his face.

“Adrien!” He exclaimed excitedly, taking the young boy in his arms, lifting him up in a near suffocating hug. 

“What a surprise. Come in, come in!” He said, putting him back down on the ground, trying his best to hide the fact he was struggling to get his breath back as he followed the large man into the warm bakery.

“ _Ma chérie_ , look who I found.” Tom called out.

Sabine perked up from behind the counter, breaking into a grin when she saw who was standing behind her husband.

“Adrien! What a lovely surprise. Have you had anything to eat yet? Would you like some breakfast?"

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood there awkwardly with the two adults looking at him expectantly.

Grrrooooowwwwllll.

Adrien froze, mortified that his stomach had chosen that moment to demand to be filled.

Marinette’s parents just looked at each other and chuckled, shaking their heads.

“It’s not an imposition at all. I was just about to get Marinette up anyway.” Sabine replied, smiling softly as she held out a hand for him, Adrien slowly walking over to her before Tom gave him a harder shove than intended towards the stairs Sabine was already walking up, making the poor boy stumble and almost fall flat on his face into the stairs.

Mild heart attack over, Adrien followed Sabine into the kitchen, Tom following behind them, walking over to the stove and turning it on.

“Crepes okay?” Tom asked as he started preparing the ingredients.

Adrien’s face it up at the prospect of another home cooked meal and, unable to form words, nodded enthusiastically, making Marinette’s parents chuckle.

“I’m gonna go get Marinette. I think she was up late last night sewing.” Sabine informed them, making her way over to the trap door that led to Marinette’s room.

“ _Mon chou_ , it’s time to get up. You have a guest.”

“Who is it, _maman_?” She asked, still half asleep.

“Adrien.” Her mother smirked.

Marinette sat bolt upright in bed and looked down at her mother.

“He’s here? Now?”

“Yes, he’s waiting downstairs. _Papa_ is making crepes if you want any.”

Throwing back the covers, Marinette rushed down the ladder of her bed and down into the kitchen, crash tackling Adrien with a hug, making him step back to brace himself, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, pulling back to look him in the face, unable to keep the broad grin subdued.

“Well, I have today off from Modelling and I thought it might be nice to come see you.” He grinned back, lying outright but not finding it in himself to care in the slightest.

“You two are adorable.” Sabine cooed as she assisted her husband with breakfast, chopping up fruit.

Remembering that they weren’t alone, the pair untangled themselves from each other and tried to remain a respectable distance from each other, blushing furiously.

The ‘friends’ sat together watching Sabine and Tom prepare their breakfast, awkwardly glancing at each other, self-conscious of their proximity and showing any kind of overt affection or contact that could contradict their ‘friendship’ status.

It wasn’t long before the crepes were ready and served in front of them, lemons cut up and ready next to the sugar along with cut up apple, strawberries and blueberries.

“ _Merci Maman et Papa_.” Marinette grinned broadly, eagerly digging into her food.

“ _Merci beaucoup_.” Said Adrien, unable to keep the grin from his face as he looked at the beautiful food that they had gone to the effort of preparing for them despite how busy they were in the bakery.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Sabine replied, wiping her hands on a dish cloth after helping her husband clean their preparation and cooking tools.

“You kids enjoy. We have to get back to it.” Tom added, smiling broadly at the pair as they eagerly and appreciatively consumed their breakfast, making their wait back down to the bakery to prepare for opening.

Marinette took one of the lemon wedges and squeezed it over her crepe, then scooping a teaspoon of sugar, drizzling it over the surface and watching as it melted away in the lemon juice. 

Picking up her knife and fork, she spread the mixture around the crepe until it covered the entire surface evenly, cutting off an edge, rolling it up carefully, before popping it into her mouth, smiling broadly at the sweet but tart taste it brought out.

Adrien, curious, followed Marinette’s actions with the lemon and sugar, popping a bite-sized morsel into his mouth, eyes opening wide in surprise at the perfect flavour balance.

“Good, right?” Marinette asked, more confidant that he’d expected of her, holding a hand over her mouth politely spoke, still chewing on her food.

Adrien moaned softly and nodded, eagerly cutting another section off to consume.

 

The pair made their way through the entire stack of crepes fruit her parents had prepared for them, feeling pleasantly full, while also sluggish, still exhausted from being up most of the night talking.

Adrien opened his mouth wide, a loud yawn sneaking out before he could reign it in, his eyes screwing shut from the intensity.

“Late night?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I had a late night too.” She replied, yawning as she stretched, her pyjama top lifting up at the bottom ever so slightly, the soft skin of her stomach peeking out.

“If you’re still tired, I can go…”

“No!” Marinette replied quickly, straightening up instantly, grabbing his wrists in an attempt to keep him from moving.

“I mean, uh… You d-don’t have to go. I, um…” She looked away, unable to meet his eyes as a blush rose to her cheeks.

“I w-would like the company.”

Adrien smiled softly at her, standing up from his chair.

Marinette’s face fell as she saw him pull his hands away from hers, collect their plates and utensils and walk them over to the sink.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” She murmured hurriedly, trying desperately to backtrack.

Adrien walked back over to her, took her hands in his and helped her up from her chair.

She looked at him, confused by his soft expression, as he slowly walked towards her room and up the trapdoor stairs.

Letting go of one of her hands, he held the trapdoor open for Marinette, closing it silently once both of them were inside.

Marinette stood awkwardly in her room holding her arms, looking everywhere but at him as he slowly walked over to her, taking her hand in his again as he led her up the ladder to her bed.

“W-wait.” She said, her arm tugging his as she stood still.

“Why? What’s wrong.”

“N-nothing. It’s just…”Said Marinette, fumbling for the right way to phrase what she wanted.

“I just want to get changed first.” She admitted, letting his hand go.

“O-oh.” Adrien blushed softly, letting his hand fall to his side as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“S-sure.”

Marinette grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom, pushing it securely closed behind her, leaning back against it as she let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in.

After using the toilet, having been too preoccupied before to realise how badly she needed to go, Marinette changed into her regular outfit sans her jacket.

Checking her appearance in the mirror, Marinette quickly brushed her hair and checked again, taking a deep breath before she nodded and went back out to the patiently waiting boy.

“You really should wear your hair out more often.” Adrien smiled as he tucked a few strands behind her ear.

“It looks really pretty.” 

Marinette blushed, avoiding his gaze, subconsciously leaning into the hand that was still on her face.

Taking her hand again, Adrien led her up the ladder to her bed, crawling up to the head of the bed before he lay down in the pillows. 

Looking back up at her expectantly, holding an arm open for her, all the while she refused to look, blush deep-set into her face.

“I thought you said you wanted company?” He asked, a smile quirking in the corner of his mouth.

Still refusing to look him in the eye, Marinette let go of his hand and slowly crawled up to meet him, laying her head on his chest as she curled into his side, her eye slipping closed as she hummed softly in content, Adrien wrapping his arms around her securely.

“ _Merci_.” She whispered, snuggling in closer.

“ _De rien_.” He smiled, tilting her chin up to peck his lips to hers.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until it was not a peck anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> What do you think will happen?   
> How far will our beloved knuckle heads go?  
> Looking forward to reading theories and also, if anyone wants to request a specific location for some NSFW interactions between Mari and Adrien to happen, please comment and they will be taken into consideration, and of course your name will be mentioned as the one who suggested it.
> 
> Tanslations:
> 
> Mon chou - sweetie  
> De rien - You're welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Love always my amazing readers,  
> J.P.


	26. The bakery heats up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the NSFW warning is officially in effect!  
> I just hope you guys are mentally prepared for what you are about to read.  
> Thank you to the people who commented some interesting theories and locations for future NSFW interactions.  
> But without any further adieu, enjoy!
> 
> PS. I posted early to spoil you guys. Hope you appreciate it

The pair inhaled deeply as Adrien cupped her face, melding his lips with hers with an eagerness he couldn’t explain.

Marinette returned the kiss just as eagerly, propping herself up on her elbow to better access his mouth.

Adrien’s hands wandered down her shoulder to the small of her back and down over the curve of her rear, squeezing the toned flesh firmly, electing a keening moan from her, encouraging the stirrings that had already begun below his belt.

Flipping them over, Adrien smirked as he lay on top of her, pulling back momentarily to remove himself of his belt that was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

Looking down at the flushed faced girl beneath him, Adrien felt his heart hammer harder and faster in his chest, unsure as to why his body was reacting this way as he felt more blood rush south, away from his brain.

Diving back down to meet her lips, Adrien felt her legs wrap around his hips, ankles locking themselves around his legs as a hand wove its way into his hair, the other around his torso, holding him close.

Unable to help himself, he ground his hips into hers far more forcefully than he meant to, moaning loudly into her mouth.

He could feel her trembling under him, her legs twitching around him and her centre heating up against him.

Feeling hot himself, Adrien pulled back and rid himself of his shirts, throwing them to the foot of the bed with his belt.

Marinette sat up and, cupping his face, brought his mouth back down to hers, their lips melding together eagerly, tongues duelling for supremacy.

Pulling away, both breathing heavily, Adrien looked at Marinette with confusion before she looked away from his eyes and held her arms up.

Adrien stared at her for a few minutes, unsure what she was doing, before her eyes flicked up to his, blushing harder as her eyes flicked to his chest and back up.

Mouth falling open in surprise, Adrien took the hem of her shirt in his hands and slowly pulled it over her head, tossing it behind him with the rest of the pile.

He drank in the sight, feeling his erection twitch at the sight of her beautiful body before he hungrily crashed his lips back onto hers, devouring her eagerly, laying back down on the bed, grinding himself into her again.

Both breathing hard, Adrien’s mouth moved to her neck, kissing his way down till he reached her collar bone, sucking and nipping on the bone hard enough to leave a mark, Marinette hissing slightly at the sting of his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

Arching into him, Marinette’s chest brushed against his, her nipples hardening under the fabric of her bra, taking Adrien by surprise, making him harden even further.

His pants feeling way too tight, Adrien pulled back again, unzipping his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles, kicking them off before he glanced down at her own pants.

Flicking his eyes back up to hers in question, Adrien watched carefully as she blushed and nodded.

Taking a deep but shaky breath, Adrien’s hands made their way up her thighs to the front of her pants, carefully releasing the button from its hole and slowly dragging the zipper down its tracks.

Now fully undone, Adrien leaned over her slightly, wrapping an arm around the small of her back as he carefully wriggled her pants down her hips until they were tossed to the side along with the rest of their clothing.

Slowly lying back down on top of her, the pair couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of their most intimate areas coming into contact, despite the thin pieces of fabric keeping them separated.

Marinette’s mind was spinning, seeing so much of his bare skin on her own, his throbbing erection pressed firmly against her, rocking earnestly against her, creating a delicious friction that was slowly creating a damp sensation on her panties, the foreign sensations she was feeling overwhelming her with how amazing they felt.

If her mind had of been clearer, she may have been more self-conscious about it, but the simple fact that his body was physically aching for her was exciting her far more than she expected.

Adrien could feel his erection pushing her folds apart slightly as he rocked against her, his underwear becoming damp with her arousal, mixing with his own excited emissions, all the while he continued to kiss her, a hand now firmly on her breast, kneading at the soft flesh.

Moving down her body, Adrien kissed the exposed tops of her breasts, dragging his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin, earning a soft mew of satisfaction.

Desperate to finally see what lay underneath the padded fabric, Adrien slipped the straps off her shoulders, kissing along the skin as he pushed the straps down both her arms.

Swallowing thickly, Marinette gathered her courage and sat up, pulling her arms completely out of the straps before reaching behind her back to unclasp the hooks.

Holding her bra cups firmly against herself in a last-ditch effort to maintain her modesty, her nerves getting the best of her out of nowhere, Adrien smiled softly down at her, pulling her onto his lap as he kissed from her collar bone down to the valley of her breasts, Marinette doing her best to hold back her moans of pleasure.

Kissing as much of the exposed skin as he could, Adrien slowly inched the fabric down her chest, kissing the newly available skin as it was exposed, until the last section it was covering was her nipples and areolas.

Looking up at her, he searched her eyes for permission, finding an emotion there he didn’t quite recognise, before she nodded and her bra was tossed behind him, finally allowing him to gaze upon her completely exposed beautiful breasts.

Reaching out, he carefully placed his palm over one breast, fascinated by the unexpected weight of them in his hand, brushing his thumb over her erect nipple, electing a soft new from her, shaking slightly, biting her lip as she desperately tried to keep quiet.

Adrien smirked softly, satisfied with himself before he leant down and took her other exposed nipple into his mouth, electing a surprised gasp that quickly morphed into a breathy moan.

Smirking around her nipple, Adrien experimentally swirled his tongue over and around the perky bud, nipping at it gently, Marinette’s hand flying to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle her pleasure filled moan.

Hearing her soft mewing of pleasure seemed to be turning him on even more, Adrien soon finding it hard to supress the urge to tear their last shreds of clothing off and push himself into her.

And the intensity of that desire…

Confused and terrified him.

Pushing the thoughts down, Adrien drew his mouth away from her breast, moving to give the other one the same attention, Marinette arching into him again, her mind slowly turning to mush.

Feeling himself leaking even more in his underwear, bursting, painfully hard.

Pulling back, Adrien licked his lips and the words fell out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

“Mari, can you help me out? I’m dying here.”

Marinette froze, eyes flicking down to see his throbbing erection, gulping, feeling a nervous sweat break out all over her body.

“W-what?”

Adrien, realising what he’d said, quickly lifted Marinette off his lap, giving them some much needed distance, suddenly cold from the lack of contact.

Marinette twirled his request over in her mind, speechless that he had even asked her to help him in that way but mortified with herself for considering it.

She had never actually seen a penis before, aside from the diagrams in health class and a few male family members when she was much younger.

But seeing Adrien’s…

Touching his…

It meant that much more.

And without him being emotionally invested in this, she wasn’t sure she could go through with it.

“I feel like a total pig for asking this of you, especially since I know how you feel about me…” He started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing hard as he tried to stay focused enough to get what he wanted to say out.

“B-but… T-this could be an extension of our agreement. We would have to change the rules a bit because we’ve broken a few, but I know that there is no one that I trust and care about more than you to do something like this with.”

Marinette’s mouth fell open in shock at his words.

Was he developing feelings for her?

Her eyes began to water, unshed tears pricking at her eyes as he continued.

“I-I’ve never done anything like this before, so I have no idea what I’m doing but I know that I feel… good w-when I’m with you. I really enjoy kissing you, obviously, and I hate it when we have to be apart. You make me feel… Calm, if that makes sense. Everything else in my life is so chaotic and empty, but when I’m with you, all of that fades away and I…”

Marinette, unable to contain her joy, leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crash tackled him with a kiss.

Adrien’s eyes opened wide in shock, before he smiled into the kiss, kissing her back softly touching her arm tenderly as she shook slightly.

Pulling back, Adrien saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and his heart clenched painfully.

“No no no no no! Please don’t cry, Mari. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He hushed urgently, cupping her face, peppering it with kisses as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Sniffing, Marinette chuckled softly, wiping her tears away with the heel of her hand.

“I’m happy.”

“Happy?”

She nodded, a half-hearted smile gracing her features.

“You make me happy, Adrien. More than I can possibly express.” She said, pecking his lips.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just a little… frustrated.” He apologised, avoiding her eyes.

“I get a frustrated sometimes too.” She admitted, blushing furiously that she even dared to admit that out loud.

“Y-you do?” He exclaimed in disbelief.

“Believe it or not, girls get aroused too.” She chuckled awkwardly, slowly getting more and more self-conscious.

“W-well, u-um… If you wanted, I-I could help you out s-sometime?” Adrien offered, his face ashen as he deliberately looked away from her, suddenly remembering their advanced state of undress.

“A-and I could h-help you out t-too.” She stuttered, her eyes flicking down to his still raging hard on.

“A-are you sure?” He asked, his eyes finally meeting hers.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“I’m sure.” She whispered, cupping the side of his face as she slowly leant in, meeting her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had to know it was gonna come to this.  
> But at least Adrien is admitting he's feeling something for her now.  
> If he didn't, I don't think Mari would have agreed to his suggestion.


	27. Helping out a 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready and strap yourselves in because things are about to heat up.  
> NSFW WARNING  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Looking forward to, as always, your comments.
> 
> And a big thanks for RoseGardenTwilight for helping me with the editing and becoming my beta reader. Send her lots of love and have a look at her works too.

What started as a tender kiss slowly bloomed into a series of frenzied hands, tongues and mouths meeting as their arousal slowly bubbled back to a boiling point.

The din of the room was filled with soft moans, heavy breathing and the occasional creaking of her bedframe as Adrien furiously thrust himself against her.

Gathering her courage, Marinette pushed Adrien back up towards her pillows, crawling as seductively as she could manage back up to meet him, smirking when she saw his crotch twitch at the sight of her ample, but still developing, breasts swaying with her movement.

With hands on either side of his hips, Marinette gulped as she hooked her long fingers inside the hem of his boxer briefs in hand and slowly inched them down, seeing the small patch of hair from his belly button slowly become wider and thicker as she got lower. 

His arousal throbbed almost painfully as her hand accidentally brushed against his thick, his twitching erection still contained within his underwear. 

“W-wait!” Adrien called, his hands wrapping around her wrists just as she was about to pull his erection free of its constraints.

Marinette glanced up at him, confused and worried she had done something wrong.

He replied shakily, his entire body vibrating with desire and trepidation, the reality of his current vulnerable state overwhelming him.  
“A-are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Her heart-warming at his words, Marinette smiled softly as she cupped his jaw and leaned in to meet her mouth to his, kissing him tenderly.

Pulling back, she moved in close to his ear, her breath fanning over the shell, making him shiver involuntarily.

“I’m sure. Relax.”

She just wished she could follow her own advice.

She was terrified.

What if she did something wrong and hurt him?

What if she hurt herself and he blamed himself for it?

What if she was terrible at it and he never wanted to do this again?

All of these things were swimming around in her mind as she slowly kissed down his jaw to his throat, between his toned chest, his stomach muscles, until she reached his ‘happy trail.’

Swallowing thickly, Marinette strengthened her resolve once again and continued her path down, slowly pulling his underwear down as she kisses her way towards his hips, until his erection was finally free, falling against his skin with a thumping slap.

Taking a shaky breath, Marinette pulled back to look, curious but disgusted with herself for wanting so desperately to see him without a shred of clothing, gasping slightly at the size of him.

She had no idea what the average size was for most boys, but it seemed huge to her nevertheless.

‘How is that supposed to fit in me?’ She thought to herself, trying to understand how something so big could fit inside of the small opening she had between her legs.

‘Stop thinking about that, Marinette.’ She chastised herself.

‘Now is not the time to be worrying about things that may never even happen.’

With a shaking hand, she reached out and took the solid flesh in her small hand, astounded by the warmth it was giving off, eyes flicking up to see Adrien biting his lip, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Unsure what she was supposed to do; having never been exposed to very much adult content, Marinette experimentally touched the flesh, moving her hand up and down his length, feeling it twitch and pulse in her hand, thick veins appearing in the shaft.

She studied his penis with intrigue, fascinated with how it looked and behaved, brushing her thumb over the small slitted opening on the pink head, earning a gruntal groan of pleasure followed by a shuddering exhale, having involuntarily bucked his hips up into her hand.

Gaining confidence that she was seemingly doing a good job, Marinette moved her hand up and down his shaft slightly faster, gripping him slightly firmer than her tentative hold before.

Nervous but curious, Marinette moved her face down to his penis, extending her tongue, brushing it lightly over the burning silky flesh, looking up to see Adrien staring at her wide-eyed, clenching the sheets for dear life, clenching his jaw so hard she was sure his teeth would shatter any second.

Intrigued by his reaction, Marinette repeated her action again, brushing her tongue over the head of his penis again, swirling it around slightly, grinning as he writhed and squirmed under her.

“M-Mari...” He whispered breathily, groaning softly.

Opening her mouth wider, Marinette took the whole head of his penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, looking only to see him pulling a pillow over his face, screaming into it.

Holding his shaft steady, she slowly took more of him into her mouth, the sensation foreign as she felt him get further and further into the back of her throat, stopping just before it became too uncomfortable, pulling back up to the head again, before going back down again slowly.

She continued to bob up and down his shaft, Adrien thrashing and moaning as he got closer and closer to his peak, his stomach muscles clenching painfully in anticipation, his balls tightening up against his legs.

“M-Mari… I-I’m gonna…” He groaned, desperately suppressing the urge to buck his hips up into her mouth, knowing it probably wouldn’t have been received very well.

Understanding, Marinette released him from her mouth with a pop, pumping him with her hand, eying his expression curiously as it contorted almost as if he was in pain, but his pleasured moans assured her otherwise.

With a final groan, throwing a pillow over his face to suppress his loud and long groan, spilling himself onto his stomach, spirting up past his belly button, the final few sprits dribbling down onto her hand, the consistency not what she expected.

Panting heavily, Adrien let the pillow fall away from his face, his stomach and legs twitching from the intensity of his orgasm.

“T-that was… _incroyable_.” He panted, a tired smile slowly growing on his face.

“ _M-merci_.” He whispered, blushing as a wave of awkwardness washed over him.

“ _D-de rien_.” She muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious about how naked she was in front of him, releasing him, reaching for her tissues on the shelf on the wall near her bed head, carefully wiping her hand clean, offering a few tissues to Adrien to clean himself off.

Marinette watched as he cleaned his stomach and shaft, his previously rock-hard penis slowly getting softer as his arousal dissipated.

“I-if you want…” Adrien started, putting the soiled tissues on the pile of clothes.

“I could return the favour?” He offered, blushing as his eyes struggled to meet her own.

Marinette felt her crotch throb at his suggestion in anticipation.

“U-um…” She stuttered, covering her chest with her arms, looking down in an attempt feel a little less awkward.

“You d-don’t have to. I’m okay.”

Adrien took in her flushed expression, her legs tightly clenched together, shifting uncomfortably and smirked knowingly, not believing her in the slightest.

“You sure about that?” He chuckled, leering at her.

“Honestly, I don’t mind returning the favour. I’m actually a little… curious.” He admitted, almost ashamed of himself for saying it out loud.

“B-but if you don’t want me to, I completely understand.”

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Marinette considered what he’d said, especially since she had just had his penis in her mouth, she came to the conclusion that she should let him return the favour if he wanted to.

“O-okay. I-if you want to, I-I guess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes big sip of water*  
> Anyone else hot in here?  
> I was kinda paranoid writing this chapter as I was sitting in the kitchen at work, worried someone would look over my shoulder and see what I was writing hahaha.
> 
> Love always,  
> J.P.


	28. A different kind of kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another day with an NSFW WARNING. I'm posting a little early which I know you will have no issues with.  
> If you thought yesterday's chapter was hot, look out, this one is just as steamy.   
> Also, I can't believe this story has now reached 10k+ reads when it's only been up for a little over a month! I'm seriously humbled and I can't thank you guys enough

Smiling at her, Adrien sat up from his position and swapped with Marinette, helping her lean back against the pillows.

Moving back in close to her, Adrien almost topped over on top of her, bracing himself carefully as he fell, his face falling into her chest, landing with an 'oof.'

“I’m so sorry, Mari!” He exclaimed, his face shocked and apologetic as he pushed himself up out of her chest.

Looking down at his legs, he realised the root of his problem and, frustrated, quickly rid himself of the offending article of clothing, now completely naked as he crawled back up to meet his lips to hers, lying on her, his crotch resting against hers comfortably, the heat ebbing off her slowly turning him on.

‘No.’ He chastised himself, furrowing his brow as he flicked his tongue along her bottom lip.

‘This has to be about her. I can’t let myself get carried away.’

Strengthening his resolve, Adrien took a deep shuddering breath as a hand trailed down her side, his fingers leaving a fire in their wake until they met her hip.

Shifting his weight slightly, swallowing thickly, hands shaking with nervousness, his fingers brushed the edge of her panties, feeling her breath hitch under him in anticipation, mild anxiety dancing in her eyes.

Studying her reaction carefully, he slowly inched his fingers closer and closer to the furnace between her legs, brushing his dexterous fingers against her swollen folds, feeling her gasp in surprise before moaning softly as he gently ran his fingers up and down the length of her slit, curious what had caused the dampness on the thin cotton fabric.

Satisfied that the soft noises she was making were of pleasure, he applied more pressure to his touch, his fingers trying to analyze what area and motion made her arch her back and gasp.

Then he found a small bump near the top of her slit.

Intrigued, Adrien brushed his thumb over it, Marinette throwing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the surprise moan that escaped her, face flushed and sweat beading over off her forehead.

Bushing slow circles over the little pearl shaped bump, Adrien watched, fascinated, as she thrashed around, her whole body convulsing, knuckles turning white as she fisted the sheets, trying desperately to ground herself.

Feeling more confident, Adrien let his hand slip under the thin fabric, furrowing his brow as he felt a thatch of hair he wasn’t expecting on her pubic area, until his bare fingers touched her, eyes opening wide as he felt just how wet and slick she was with arousal.

He let his fingers run down her slit again, her lower lips parting as his fingers ran along her slick heat, accidentally slipping into her, having not expected to find her opening.

Wriggling his fingers inside experimentally, carefully studying her reaction.

Sliding his fingers back out, he looked down and marveled at the glistening wetness that coated them.

Moving back in to kiss her, Adrien slipped a hand around her hip and slowly edged her underwear down on one side, then repeating the process on the other, until he had wriggled her underwear down to her knees.

Hooking a dexterous toe around the hem, Adrien pulled them down the rest of the way until they were discarded behind them, leaving them entirely bare against each other.

With flaming skin, Adrien carefully and cautiously adjusted his position, kneeling between her legs before he slowly lay down on top of her, both of them biting their lips in an attempt to stifle their moans of pleasure at the simple contact.

Adrien froze above her, worried he’d overstepped, not daring to move despite how amazing it felt for his growing arousal to be pressed against her slick heat, desperately wanting to rock himself against her.

Marinette’s senses were overwhelmed.

She could feel every curve of every muscle against her.

And the taught muscle nestled between her legs was slowly making her more and more aroused.

Unsure where to put her hands, Marinette settled for wrapping her arms around his back, holding him in close, ultimately forcing him to hold himself up on his elbows instead of his hands.

Shifting his weight, Adrien’s growing erection brushed against her little pearl, making her whole body tense, nails digging into his back, making him his slightly in pain, her nails undoubtedly breaking the skin.

Adrien just hoped he didn’t have any shirtless photoshoots coming up anytime soon.

This would be awkward to explain to his father.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, flushing heavily in embarrassment.

Marinette averted her eyes from him, her breathing a little ragged as she trembled beneath him.

“A-actually... It felt... Nice.” She admitted, her core throbbing against him, proving her point.

“D-do you want me to... Should I...”

Swallowing thickly, astounded these words were even going to leave his mouth, Adrien continued.

“D-do it again?”

Unable to find her voice, Marinette simply nodded.

Cautiously, Adrien rocked himself against her again slowly, his tip grinding against her pearl, moans escaping both of them, but both were too distracted to care.

Adrien thrusted against her a few more times, adding a little more force.

That was until he slipped a little too low and the head of his penis slipped just inside her entrance, both of them instantly freezing, holding their breath as if even the slightest movement could accidentally take them too far before they were ready.

Regaining his senses, Adrien pulled back, despite his desperate want to have pushed himself further into her delicious heat, melding his mouth with hers in an attempt to apologize and reassure her.

Deepening the kiss slightly, he swept his tongue over hers before finally detaching his lips from hers, trailing kisses down her neck towards her chest.

Cupping a breast in each hand, he held the left one steady as he latched onto it, suckling and flicking his tongue over and around her nipple teasingly, a small squeak letting him know it was being received well.

Switching to give the other breast the same attention, Adrien kneaded the silky flesh, memorizing the shape and feel of it in his hand, teasing her nipple with his fingers, pinching it hard enough to make her jump in pain.

Quick to soothe her, Adrien kissed her injured nipple, murmuring an apology against her skin.

Pulling away from her breasts, Adrien slowly kissed his way down her chest to her stomach, letting his tongue slip out, teasing her taut muscles, making her shiver slightly.

Continuing down, Adrien finally stopped just above the small thatch of hair, breathing in her heady sweet scent, a smell that he couldn’t describe if he tried, but intoxicated him.

Moving his face down lower, Adrien kissed down the insides of her thighs, deliberately avoiding her trembling core.

“ _Merde_!” Marinette cursed under her breath, arching her hips up into his mouth.

“Marinette! I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth.” Adrien smirked in mock shock, his lips brushing against the edge of her lower lips as he spoke, furthering her convulsions.

Feeling she had been teased enough, Adrien slowly kissed his way up her thigh until he finally reached her core, latching onto the little-hooded pearl, suckling on it gently, Marinette grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it over her face just in time to muffle her scream.

Smirking at the reaction he was giving her, knowing from the way she was trembling she was enjoying it, he followed after her, keeping up the pressure as she wriggled and writhed around the bed.

Marinette could feel a tightening in her lower belly not too dissimilar a pressure to needing to go to the bathroom, nervous about what it meant, but also overwhelmed by how good his talented tongue was making her feel to worry too much.

Fisting his hair in an attempt to hold him close to her, Marinette arched into his mouth, his tongue flicking over her pearl, electing a soft whimper from her.

“Marinette? Did you go back to sleep, _mon chou_?” Her mother called from downstairs.

The teens froze, Adrien’s face buried between her legs, mouth still latched around her pearl as his eyes met Marinette’s in panic.

All libido drained from them along with the colour in their faces as they sprang apart and made a mad dash for their clothes, pulling them on as fast as they could.

“I was wondering if Adrien would be joining us for lunch?” She called, her voice getting closer, the teens panicking as they frantically pulled their clothes on, trying desperately not to look like they had just been all over each other.

“Adrien, your hair.” Marinette hissed, his air all mused from her fingers threading in it, it’s mused stylings reminding her of her stray, green-eyed _minou_.

Shaking off the though, Marinette shoved her legs through her pants, pulling them up forcefully to her hips.

“I also have some croissants of you’re feeling peckish.” She offered, her voice way too close for comfort.

“We’re fine, _maman_.” Marinette called as she hastily pulled a hoodie over her head; one she kept stashed by her pillows for emergencies, especially in the winter months.

However, speaking as she had fabric in front of her face muffled and distorted her words.

“ _Cherie_ , you alright? You sound strange.”

Terrified and still half dressed, Adrien desperately buttoned his pants, shirt already on, as he tried to readjust his hair, Marinette hastily zipping and buttoning her own pants.

“I’m coming up.” She warned, pushing the trap door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reaches for water, fanning self and swallowing thickly* Note to self, writing these scenes has a effect on the writer too.
> 
> P.s. I may have been listening to Pony by Ginuwine to get myself in the mood hahaha
> 
> Translations
> 
> Merde - shit


	29. Just before lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a fantastic weekend. I'll see you guys next week for the next chapter.  
> I really need a break this weekend. I'm exhaudted.

Unsure what to do, the pair flopped back against the bed, feigning sleep in an attempt to look less suspicious.

Which would have worked if they hadn’t of been panting slightly and the room had a certain aroma to it.

Luckily, the smells coming from the bakery were enough to mask their lovemaking smells, much to their relief, as Sabine made her way up the trapdoor stairs into Marinette’s room.

“ _Ma cherie_ , you can’t sleep the day away. Up you get, you two.” She teased, walking over to Marinette’s bed, only for Marinette to sit bolt upright and exclaim loudly;

“We’ll be down in a minute.” Her words came out strangled, her nerves getting the best of her, incredibly mortified that her mother had almost walked in on them, but also furious that they had been interrupted.

Sabine flinched slightly at the outburst, blinking in surprise before she regained her whits.

“A-alright then. I’ll just leave these croissants here if you want them.”

“ _Merci beaucoup_ ,  _maman. Je t’aime._ ”

“ _De rien. Je t’aime aussi, mon chou._ ” She smiled, setting the plate down on the desk under her loft bed before retreating down the stairs, the frazzled teens letting out a collective sigh of relief.

“ _Dieu merci!_ ” Adrien sighed, chuckling awkwardly.

Turning to face Marinette, Adrien’s expression softened slightly.

“I’m sorry about...”

“Yeah... Just bad timing I guess.” Marinette huffed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

“I guess we should head downstairs before my parents come up again.” Marinette laughed humourlessly.

Collecting their used tissues, Marinette started climbing down the ladder, rushing to the bathroom to flush the evidence of their indiscretions down the toilet.

Not that she regretted it.

Not even for a second. 

Adrien was slowly coming around to realizing his feelings, and she was more than willing to include this in their weird agreement if it meant it would help him figure it out sooner.

Her thoughts returned to the moment he accidentally slipped inside her, and she shivered.

The foreign object entering her, stretching her in a way she hadn’t expected, had been uncomfortable, borderline painful, but not as bad as when she’d torn muscles when she was new at being Ladybug.

Adrien cautiously walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, Marinette having been zoned out as she watched the toilet water swirl and flush the tissues away, trying to find the words to apologize for what had happened.

“M-Marinette...” He called, drawing her attention to him.

“I just wanted to say sorry. A-about what happened earlier.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I would never pressure you into doing anything you aren’t sure you are okay with. I swear it was an accident, but I still should have been far more careful.” He continued, avoiding her eyes, ashamed with himself.

“I know it was an accident. You would never push me into something like that.” Marinette replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I trust you.” She whispered, her eyes slowly coming up to meet his, an embarrassed smile and blush slowly spreading over her face.

“Oh,  _Dieu merci!_ ” He exclaimed, walking over to her, cupping her face in his hands as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips before enveloping her in a tight embrace, burying his face in her neck.

“I don’t know what I’d do if...”

“It’s okay,  _mon chou_.” Marinette soothed, stroking his hair.

Realizing what she’s said, Marinette froze and instantly heated up with embarrassment.

“I-I mean... I didn’t...” Marinette stuttered, pulling back to look at him only to see a soft smile.

Confused, Marinette furrowed her brow and stared at him, trying to work out why her accidental affectionate nickname.

“It’s okay.” He reassured her, his smile only growing.

“I... Liked it.” He admitted, chuckling softly to himself.

“Y-you did? You’re not mad?”

“Why on earth would I be mad?”

Marinette struggled to find any possible reason for him to be mad at her slip up but failed to come up with one.

“I won’t do it again.” She replied quickly, trying to move past this mortifying moment.

“No! No, please don’t. I really liked it.” He replied quickly, nuzzling his forehead against hers.

“A-and I can make it even.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion, curious where she was going with this.

“ _Ma petite minette._ ” He smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, tucking a few strands behind her ear affectionately.

Marinette flushed, flattered he had given her such an affectionate nickname.

“I didn’t know you liked cats.” Marinette smiled sheepishly as he cupped her cheek affectionately, Marinette nuzzling further into his hand.

“It’s a…  _recent_  development.” He smirked, resting his forehead against hers before pecking his lips softly to hers.

“Come on. We should go before your  _mère_ comes looking for us again.” He chuckled softly, regretfully releasing his hold around her, stepping back to give her some space.

Offering his hand to her as he waited patiently outside just outside the bathroom.

Smiling softly up at him, Marinette took his offered hand, linking her fingers with his as they made their way through her room.

Adrien swiping his phone and a croissant from Marinette’s desk, smirking, wriggling his eyebrows playfully as he stuffed the still warm pastry in his mouth.

Unlocking his phone, Adrien stopped dead as she stared at the multiple missed calls and text messages littering his phone screen, softly cursing under his breath.

“ _Merde_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger.  
> Promise I will answer all the questions as to what was on his phone on Monday.
> 
> Translations:  
> Merci beaucoup - thank you very much  
> Je t'aime - I love you  
> Je t’aime aussi, mon chou - I love you too, my sweet  
> Dieu merci - thank god  
> Ma peu minette - my little kitty  
> Merde - shit
> 
> Its been brought to my attention that the word for kitty can also be translated as pussy, which can be slang for the vagina. Disclaimer: I am not using the word this way.
> 
> Love always,  
> J.P.


	30. Adrien gets called home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a lovely weekend. I wish mine was longer.  
> This chaper will be a little angsty but will also mention another pairing that some people may disagree with (hint: it was mentioned earlier in the story).  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment to let me know what you think.

Concern written all over her face as she moved closer to him, trying to get a better look at his screen, Marinette asked;  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Sighing and groaning in frustration, Adrien quickly opened up a message from someone and typed out a hasty reply.  
  
The response he received made him freeze.  
  
“'I’m here.' What does that mean?” Marinette asked, reading the message over his shoulder.  
  
“It means I’m unfortunately not going to be able to stay for lunch. I should go and say goodbye to your parents.” Adrien replied numbly, walking down the stairs without so much as a glance back at Marinette.  
  
Tikki quickly flew up to her charge, nuzzling into her face in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
“Don’t be upset with him. You know how his father is.”  
  
“He looked so sad, Tikki.” Marinette replied, choking on her words.  
  
“I’m sure he will be okay.” Tikki whispered.  
  
“But you should go say goodbye.”  
  
Nodding, Marinette hurried down the stairs after him, almost tripping on the last step in her haste, just in time for her to see Adrien hugging her parent's goodbye, apologizing for leaving before lunch.  
  
They were gracious and understood, waving as he walked out the front door and made his way down the stairs to street level.  
  
“Oh, kid. Your dad is gonna be so mad at you.” Plagg told him, a light amount of humour on his voice, chuckling uncomfortably.  
  
“Nothing I haven’t experienced before.” Adrien replied as he reached the door leading to the outside world, hesitating to open it, not wanting to let this end quite so soon.  
  
Closing his eyes as he took a steadying breath, Adrien opened the door and walked out onto the street where Natalie, with a disappointed scowl etched onto her face, was waiting just outside the car somewhat impatiently.  
  
“Adrien!” He heard a soft voice call from a distance.  
  
Confused, he stopped walking and looked around, trying to locate the familiar voice.  
  
“Adrien! Wait!” Marinette called as she raced down the stairs, almost crashing into the solemn boy.  
  
“Adrien,” Natalie spoke up.  
  
“Your father is waiting. It’s time to leave.”  
  
“B-but…” He protested as Marinette walked closer.  
  
“Yes, yes. Say goodbye to your girlfriend and get in the car.” She brushed off, getting into the front seat next to Gorilla.  
  
“I’ll message you when I can.” Adrien assured her, not bothering to correct Natalie on her ‘girlfriend’ comment, as he cupped Marinette’s face before he leant in and melded his lips to hers, kissing her with a desperate need, dreading let her go.  
  
Her arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him in closer.  
  
Scrunching his eyebrows together, Adrien found the will to let her go, moving in close to her ear to whisper;  
  
“Next time, I promise I will get you there.”  
  
His warm breath on the shell of her ear sent shivers down Marinette’s spine before he pulled back, only to peck his lips to her cheek affectionately, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Marinette couldn’t hold it in.  
  
“ _Je t'aime_.” She whispered.  
  
Smiling into her neck, Adrien held her tighter.  
  
“ _Je connais_.”  
  
“Adrien,” Natalie called again, irritation evident in her tone.  
  
Giving Marinette one final squeeze, Adrien let his arms fall to his sides before rushing towards the car before he could change his mind, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a confused Marinette standing awkwardly on the sidewalk.  
  
   
  
When Adrien returned home, his father was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, staring down at him with disappointment and tightly bridled anger, arms held behind his back in his usual manner.  
  
“ _S-salut, Père_.” Adrien greeted nervously.  
  
“Adrien. How could you be so irresponsible? You disappeared for the day without informing either Natalie or myself when you knew that you had prior commitments.”  
  
“I did?” Adrien asked, struggling to remember what he had scheduled for him on a Saturday.  
  
“You have missed your piano, Chinese and fencing classes. AND you had a fitting booked for the new Fall line that will now have to be pushed back due to clashes in your schedule and the tailors.” He glared.  
  
“ _Je suis désolé, Père_.” Adrien replied in a small voice, unable to meet his father’s penetrating gaze.  
  
“Sorry does not make up for the embarrassment you have caused me. And to be spending time with some girl.”  
  
“Her name is Marinette.” Adrien bit back, stepping closer to the bottom of the stairs defiantly.  
  
Gabriel Agreste arched an eyebrow at his son’s outburst before narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
“Ah, yes. The aspiring designer. Really, Adrien, you should be spending time with someone more your social equal. Like _Mademoiselle_  Bourgeois.”  
  
“What is wrong with Marinette?”  
  
“Adrien, you really shouldn’t saddle yourself with someone so beneath you.”  
  
“She is one of my closest friends, and I will not let you dictate who I can and cannot see.”  
  
“ _Amour d'adolescence_.” Gabriel replied, shaking his head.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrien bit back, feeling anger starting to boil in his blood.  
  
“What you are feeling for his ‘friend’ will pass. Soon you will come to your senses and realize that there are far superior prospects out there for you.”  
  
“How dare you!” Adrien growled, placing a foot on the steps.  
  
“By my understanding, you have some sort of an arrangement with _Mademoiselle_  Dupain-Cheng. One that is not typical among friends? Involving more amours behaviour?”  
  
Adrien froze.  
  
‘How does father even know what Marinette and I have?’  
  
“I believe Natalie found a copy of your ‘rules’ with  _Mademoiselle_  Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel continued, his eyes flicking up to see Natalie nod her head quickly in conformation.  
  
“W-well…” Adrien struggled to find the words to express himself, confused and furious beyond belief.  
  
“How is that any different to you and Natalie?” Adrien screamed, both parties staring at the young man, utterly speechless.  
  
“That is none of your concern.” His father replied sternly, his tone holding an air of warning.  
  
“I know you kiss and hug her but still treat her like a servant. You don’t care for her. Your heart is too cold for that.” Adrien hissed, seething with anger at his father’s repulsive words about the one person who brought light into his life.  
  
“How DARE you!” His father cried, eyes burning with a fury Adrien had never seen before.  
  
“ _Monsieur_  Agreste.” Natalie called out, rushing up the stairs before he could even contemplate taking a step closer to his son.  
  
“He knows not of what he says.” She spoke softly, holding his arms firmly in an attempt to refocus the fuming fashion designer.  
  
“Adrien, go to your room. I will be in later to discuss your schedule tomorrow.” Natalie told Adrien over her shoulder before slowly leading his father towards his office.  
  
“Follow me,  _Monsieur_.”  
  
Just as the doors started to close, Adrien could make out Natalie tenderly caressing his face, Gabriel’s anger melting almost instantly under her touch before she leaned in and met his lips with her own, slowly snaking her arms around his neck as the door clicked shut.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we get to see Natalie and Gabriel in action. No wonder Adrien was so convinced that what he was doing with Mari was completely fine.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Je connais - I know  
> Salut, Père - Hello, Father  
> Je suis désolé, Père - I'm sorry, father  
> Amour d'adolescence - puppy love/young love
> 
> P.s. I am aware that I've made a StarWars reference, but it wasn't the intention behind the phrase. Adrien is not able to say it back so he replied as best he could.
> 
> Love always,  
> J.P.


	31. Coming into focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today but I am sure the content more than makes up for the smaller wordcount.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> NSFW WARNING!

Still fuming from their fight, Adrien stormed off to his room, slamming his door with far more force than required before sitting down heavily on his bed, staring at the floor, hands still shaking slightly with anger.

  
Plagg, flying out of Adrien’s shirt, left the disgruntled teen to his own devices, knowing it would be better to let him calm down a bit before trying to talk to him, heading for his cheese fridge instead.

Adrien’s eyes drifted to his bedside table where he knew the condoms, he’d ‘purchased’ what seemed like a lifetime ago now, resided.

Shrugging his shoulders, figuring ‘why not,’ Adrien opened the drawer and pulled out of the foil packets, putting it on the table beside him after closing the draw again.

Swinging his legs onto the bed, Adrien started unbuckling his jeans, pulling the zipper down only to realise that in his haste to get dressed at Marinette’s, he had left his underwear behind.

Cursing his carelessness, Adrien shoved the thought out of his mind and pushed his pants down until they were pooled around his ankles.

Taking himself in hand, Adrien slowly pumped his hand up and down his shaft, feeling it pulse as it slowly engorged, becoming harder and harder as he pumped himself.

Once he was stiff enough, Adrien rolled over and took the foil packet in hand, tearing it open and rolled the latex balloon over and down his shaft, the tightness of it taking him by surprise, until the rubber band reached the base of him, resting just above his balls.

He observed himself with curiosity, noting the small bubble at the tip, not completely sure what its purpose was.

Shrugging, Adrien took himself firmly in hand again and resumed his ministrations.

Pumping his hand up and down his shaft rapidly, Adrien’s mind began to wander to particular features that aroused him.

Perky breasts.

Round but firm rear.

The indescribable smell and taste of a vagina.

The fascinating beauty of it.

Adorable freckles dusted on the nose.

Raven hair resting comfortably on the shoulders.

The last two confused Adrien.

An image of a naked Marinette flashing in his mind as he felt himself edging closer and closer towards his orgasm.

Adrien struggled to pull his thoughts and emotions back into check, but it felt so good and remembering the way she writhed and squirmed under his touch, the feel of her hand and mouth around him were enough to drive him crazy.

Adrien’s mind drifted to the moment before he left her.

The soft whisper of her love for him.

He abruptly fell over the edge, groaning softly as he spilled himself into the condom, whispers of affection spilling from his lips, not quite understanding what they meant.

Confused as ever, Adrien stared at the ceiling and furrowed his brow in contemplation.

Why on earth had remembering her whisper that she loved him sent him over the edge?

And why did similar declarations fall out of his own mouth?

‘Could I...? No.’ Adrien thought to himself, pushing the confusing thoughts and feelings into the back of his mind as he slowly sat up.

Looking down, panting hard as he struggled to regain his breath, it dawned on him what the bubble at the tip was for.

With shaky legs, he walked over to his bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up.

Rolling the condom off, being extra cautious not to spill its contents, Adrien tied the end in a knot and threw it in his bathroom trashcan before stripping off his shirts and stepping into the blissfully warm stream of water.

He let the water wash away the dirt and grime that had accumulated on his skin over the past few days, scrubbing himself clean with the special soap his father insisted he uses.

Once he was finished with the soap, the thoughts he had pushed back resurfaced with a vengeance.

So much so Adrien couldn’t quieten the screaming in his head, clouding all other thoughts except one.

“I think I like Marinette.”

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Plagg called from the other side of the door, phasing through, covering his eyes with his paws.

“What are you talking about, Plagg?” Adrien asked, turning off the water as he stepped out and started to dry himself off.

“I promised Master Fu I wouldn’t get involved, but mad kid, you are so dense!” Plagg groaned, turning his back to Adrien, groaning overdramatically in irritation.

“What? I don’t understand.” He replied, wrapping his towel around his waist.

“You’re in love with her!” Plagg shouted.

Adrien froze, letting the idea slowly compute in his brain.

Was Plagg right?

Did he love Marinette?

But he thought he was in love with Ladybug?

Could he be in love with more than one person at a time?

The flurry of thoughts and questions that hit him all once were almost enough to knock him off his feet.

Trying his best to steady himself, Adrien walked slowly back into his bedroom and got changed for lunch, his stomach growling loudly.

Informing the Chef what he wanted, Adrien patiently waited for his food to be prepared, quickly typing a text to Marinette to let her know he was home safe and sound.

Her response was instantaneous.

‘I’m so glad, _mon chou_.’

Adrien smiled at the nickname, his heart rate spiking ever so slightly.

‘Wish I was still there. Would have much preferred to have lunch with you guys.’ He replied.

All of a sudden, his phone vibrated in his hand, making him jump at the unexpectedness of it before he realised Marinette was trying to video chat with him.

Smiling softly to himself, Adrien accepted the call and saw Marinette’s beautiful face grace his screen.

“Hey, Adrien.” She greeted warmly.

“Mari.” He grinned, his heart feeling that much lighter seeing her smiling face.

“And my parents are here too.” She informed him, turning her phone around to show her parents beaming at his image on her phone.

“Hello, Adrien. Such a shame you had to run off like that, but I suppose it couldn’t be helped.” Sabine smiled softly before taking a mouthful of delicious looking pork fried rice.

Adrien’s mouth watered, wishing now more than ever he could be there, missing the company and Sabine and Tom’s incredible cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> That happened.  
> More interesting things to come in the next chapters. My beta has been helping me with a few new sub plot story arch that I think you guys are gonna really like.
> 
> As always,  
> Love J.P.


	32. An Unexpected Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up that tomorrow and Friday's chapters could be a little late as I am having people over tomorrow night and it will effect my time to write. Life happens sometimes and I hope you guys will understand.  
> Also, another announcement, I now have a new beta to help me with the french aspects of this story. This means I now have two betas (RoseGuardenTwilight is not going anywhere hahaha). So please give a warm welcome to kclinda!

Adrien chatted pleasantly with Marinette and her parents, their conversation casual and light-hearted as they ate, Marinette having propped her phone at the edge of the table and scooted closer to Tom so all three of them could be in the frame at once, giving Adrien the delightful illusion he was still in her warm house above the bakery.

By the time Marinette and her family had almost finished their meal, the Chef came out with Adrien’s pre-approved meal, to which he was too hungry to complain about, cutting a piece from his cooked chicken breast before slipping it into his mouth, not tasting anywhere near the amount of flavour and care as Sabine and Tom’s food.

And that was saying a lot.

Especially considering the chef they had was world-renowned.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?” Marinette’s soft, concerned voice broke him from his dazed state, refocusing on her image on his phone, offering her a half-hearted smile.

“Nothing.” He replied softly, watching as her parents got up and collected the empty plates.

“It was nice talking with you, Adrien. But we better be getting back to the Bakery.” Sabine said, waving as she walked down the stairs, Tom waving as well before he followed his wife.

Getting up from the table, Marinette picked up her phone and carried Adrien with her as she walked over to the sink, perching her phone on the windowsill as she washed up their plates.

After finishing his mouthful, Adrien cleared his throat to get her attention.

“M-Mari?”

“ _Oui?_ ”

“I need to talk to you about something.” He admitted awkwardly, butterflies swarming in the pit of his stomach.

“You can talk to me about anything, _mon chou_.” She smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun, making his heart hammer painfully in his chest.

Gathering his courage, Adrien prepared himself to confess his newfound feelings for her but stopped just as he opened his mouth.

What if he didn’t really love her?

What if he only thought he loved her?

He needed advice before he said anything to her, lest he ruins their relationship.

“I-I was just gonna tell you...” He floundered, his nerves overwhelming him as she stared at him, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

Too petrified to admit his feelings yet, Adrien tried desperately to think of something else.

It was like a lightbulb appeared over his head.

Leaning in closer to his phone, he spoke in a hushed whisper.

“I saw _mon Pére_ and Natalie together.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, furrowing her brow in thoughtful confusion, having paused her task in favour of giving him her undivided attention.

“I saw her kiss him. And he kissed her back.” Adrien admitted, a faint, embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks.

“WHAT?!” Marinette screaked, stumbling backward in surprise, falling hard on her butt as she hit the floor, a mumbled ‘ouch’ barely making it to the phone’s microphone.

“You okay?” Adrien called out, concerned and frustrated he couldn’t help her.

“I’m fine.” She murmured, rubbing her sore rear as she stood back up, coming in closer to the phone.

“D-do you think they...”

“ _Je ne sais pas_ , and I don’t really want to the mental image if they do,” Adrien grumbled, scrunching his nose in disgust, returning his attention back to his forgotten meal, woofing it down quickly as his hunger overwhelmed him.

“ _Un moment s’il te plaît._ ” Adrien asked, seeing Marinette chuckle lightly before nodding, returning to the washing up while he finished his food.

Once he was done, Marinette was drying the plates and cutlery, preparing to put them away when he cleared his voice again to get her attention.

“A-about _mon Pére_ , I don’t think he even cares about Natalie. If they are... Intimate,” Adrien shivered at the thought. “I’m almost certain it’s just... Physical.” He continued, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Picking up his phone, Adrien left the table and slowly walked towards his bedroom, strange noises reminiscent of pleasure filled moans and groans echoing and reverberating through the enormous mansion.

“Did you hear that?” Marinette asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as she put her ear closer to her phone’s speaker.

“Hear what?”

“I thought I heard...” 

But, thinking better of it, Marinette decided not to continue the sentence.

“Never mind.”

As Adrien walked past the spacious living area, he spotted Natalie’s handbag sitting on one of the coffee tables.  
Curious, Adrien walked closer to her handbag, Marinette’s face quirking in confusion.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, leaning in closer to the screen as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

“Shh.” He hushed, peaking his eyes over the edge of her handbag, switching the camera for Marinette to see too.

Watching her facial expression, Adrien spotted a few familiar foil packets peeking out of one of the zipper pockets, as well as a strip of funny-looking pills with numbers above each tablet, a few of them a different colour to the rest.

Taking a closer look, Adrien noticed that a few of the tablets were taken out of order.

“Mari,” Adrien whispered. “Does that strip of pills look familiar to you?” He continued, deliberately keeping his free hand behind his back to deter himself from reaching out to touch the object of curiosity.

“I think they are the pill.”

“Yeah, but what kind of pill?”

Marinette chuckled at his obliviousness.

“The kind that is supposed to prevent a girl from getting pregnant and helping with periods and stuff.” She explained awkwardly.

“But from what I remember in sex ed, you’re supposed to take them in order.”

“What would happen if they were taken out of order?” Adrien asked, slowly sneaking away from Natalie’s handbag, trying not to look too suspicious, still trying to understand what he had found all meant.

“Well…” Marinette blushed, sitting down at her desk as she tried to figure out how to answer the question.

Marinette didn’t have to continue her sentence.

Safely behind the safety of his bedroom door, Adrien whispered his realization.

“Do you mean?”

“Yes.”

Swallowing thickly, Adrien sat down heavily on his bed, trying to process everything.

“I wouldn’t worry yourself about it too much, _mon chou._ ” Marinette said gently, trying her best to reassure him despite her current location.

“ _Merci, ma bel ange._ ” He smiled half-heartedly, his heart fluttering seeing a furious blush rise to her cheeks.

“If you like, I can come pick you up for school tomorrow? I know how late you can be sometimes.” Adrien offered, desperately wanting to change the subject.

“Y-you don’t have to, Adrien. I’m fine walking.” She replied politely.

“It’s really no trouble. Maybe if I get there early enough we could have breakfast together?” He asked hopefully.

“I-I’ll ask my parents, but that should be fine. _M-merci_ , Adrien.”

“I should probably get some of my homework done. _Bonne nuit, ma bel petit minette_.”

“ _Bonne nuit, mon chou_.” She smiled before her face disappeared from his screen and an unrelenting overwhelming feeling of loneliness engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens hahaha.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mon Pére - my father  
> Je ne sais pas - I don't know  
> Un moment s’il te plaît - One moment please  
> Merci, ma bel ange - thank you, my beautiful angel  
> Bonne nuit, ma bel petit minette - Good night, my beautiful little kitty
> 
> Love always,  
> J.P.


	33. Bakery breakfast before school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the haste. And lucky for you guys, tomorrow's chapter is finished and ready so there won't be a delay.  
> Just thought I'd mention it just incase.  
> Enjoy!

When Adrien woke up the following morning, he jumped out of bed, re-envigored by the memory that he was going to see Marinette that morning for breakfast.

Checking his phone, he saw a message from Marinette letting him know that his parents were looking forward to seeing him for breakfast.

Smiling to himself, Adrien padded over to the mini fridge and took out a slice of cheese for Plagg, not bothering to lock he fridge since he knew his impish Kwami would just phase through the door to raid the fridge himself if he felt like it.

“Plagg. Rise and shine. I have some stinky camembert for you.”

At the mention of his favourite cheese, Plagg sprang from his spot curled up on the pillow beside Adrien’s and flew into Adrien’s face, snatching the offered wedge before Adrien could hand it to him, scoffing it in one bite.

“ _Tu te goinfres!_ ” Adrien muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes and he went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

 

Once showered and dressed, bag packed and with his books and emergency cheese, Adrien texted the Gorilla to come pick him up.

Slipping out before his _Pére_ or Natalie could spot him, Adrien patiently waited outside for his bodyguard to show up.

While he waited, he sent a quick message to Marinette to let her know he was on his way, hoping it would give her enough time to get dressed and ready by the time he arrived.

 

Marinette’s phone beeped softly, stirring her from the depths of her slumber.

“Marinette, it’s time to wake up.” Tikki urged in a sweet voice, shaking her charge’s shoulder gently.

“ _Un moment s’il te plaît._ ” Marinette mumbled, rolling over as she pulled the covers up over herself.

“Adrien just texted. He said he’d be here in ten minutes.”

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Marinette was wide awake and panicking.

“Oh my god! I need to get dressed!” She cried, leaping off her bed onto the floor below, quickly stripping off her pyjamas and getting into the shower.

 

Adrien stepped out of the car and walked the short distance to the bakery front door, knocking politely as he patiently waited to be let in.

It didn’t take long for the heavy footsteps of Tom Dupain to get closer until the door swung open, revealing his broad smile.

“Adrien! Welcome! Come in, come in.” He urged, ushering him inside the toasty warm bakery.

“Sabine is just upstairs getting breakfast ready. I hope you brought your appetite.”

Adrien grinned broadly, his stomach growling, mouth-watering at the thought of the delicious food that awaited him, the tantalising smells of the bakery overwhelming his senses.

Following Tom up the stairs, Adrien was greeted by the warm smile and unexpected embrace of Sabine, pulling him firmly against her.

“It’s so lovely to see you again, _mon chou!_ It’s a shame about yesterday, but you’re here now. And you’re welcome here any time. I hope you’re hungry.” She said, her sentences flying out of her mouth at a near dizzying pace.

Releasing her hold on him, Sabine returned to the kitchen where she had been preparing the largest assortment of breakfast foods, he’d maybe ever seen made by one person.

French toast made on freshly baked bread, hot chocolate, croissants, chocolate croissants, assorted jams for the plain toasts, butter, and fresh chopped fruit.

“You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Adrien blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable they had made such a big effort to make all of this for them.

“Don’t be silly. Now, why don’t you go fetch Marinette for breakfast while we set the table.” Sabine instructed, putting his mind at ease.

With a broad grin, Adrien rushed off to Marinette’s room, confused when she was nowhere to be found.

“Mari? _T'es où?_ ” He called, his brow knitting together in confusion as he tried to work out where she was.

“ _Un moment s’il te plaît._ ” She called from behind the bathroom door.

“Need me to get you anything?” He asked as he knocked on the door, feeling slightly awkward while also slowly starting to get hard at the thought of potentially seeing her naked again.

Chastising himself, Adrien tried to steady the deafening thumping of his heart and regain control of his nether regions.

“N-no. I-I’ll be out in a second.” Marinette replied, trying to calm her nerves.

Feeling stupid for not having taken her clothes into the bathroom with her, Marinette steeled herself and wrapped a towel around herself.

Pulling the door open, preparing herself to rush into her room to fetch her clothes, Marinette came crashing into Adrien, the pair landing in an embarrassingly compromising position with her on top of him.

Pushing herself up, Marinette’s towel started to slip, threatening to fall open.

M-Marinette! Your towel!” Adrien cautioned, his hands coming up to her towel in a desperate attempt to cover her, only for him to accidentally make the whole situation worse.

‘ _Merde._ ’ Adrien silently cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tu te goinfres - greedy/pig  
> Un moment s’il te plaît - just a moment please  
> T'es où - where are you  
> Merde - shit
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	34. Bakery breakfast before school pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry to leave you all like this at the end of the week. But I have some good ideas for some of next week's chapters. So get some well deserved rest and I will see you all on Monday.

Adrien could feel himself getting harder and harder underneath her, his growing erection becoming increasingly difficult to hide and ignore.  
  
“ _J-je suis vraiment désolé,_  Mari! I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“ _Je sais, mon chou._ ” Marinette replied, clearly flustered with the whole situation.  
  
Marinette shifted her weight, unintentionally grinding against him, Adrien groaning softly in response.  
  
“I couldn’t help it.” He whispered, flipping her over as he attacked her mouth with his, devouring her eagerly, grinding himself against her earnestly.  
  
“Marinette? Breakfast is ready. Come down, mon chou before it gets cold.” Sabine called, the teen freezing mid-kiss before springing apart, Adrien turning his back to her, trying desperately to get his raging erection under control.  
  
Marinette took the opportunity to get dressed, and by the time she was done Adrien had managed to calm down enough to be functional, having tucked his still semi-erect penis up into the waistband of his boxers for good measure, hoping it would make it less obvious.  
  
“ _Désolé, ma minette._  I didn’t mean to attack you like that.”  
  
“No, I should have been looking where I was going.” Marinette replied, lightly touching his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.  
  
Turning to look at her, Marinette leaned down and pecked her lips to his.  
  
“Come on, we should go eat.”  
  
As the odd pair made their way down the stairs, Marinette’s handbag slung across her as per usual, book-bag in the other hand, setting it carefully down by the front door before going to the table to sit down.  
  
“ _Merci Maman et Papa._ ” Marinette smiled, kissing her parents on the cheeks before she sat down.  
  
“ _O-oui._ ” Said Adrien, standing awkwardly before Marinette took his hand and pulled him down into a chair beside her. “ _Merci beaucoup._ ”  
  
“ _De rien, mon chou. Bon appétit._ ” Sabine smiled, sitting down with the teens as she started piling her plate with fruit and toast.  
  
“ _Veux-tu un café, ma chère?_ ” Tom asked from the kitchen, brewing himself a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
“ _Oui, s’il te plaît mon amour._ ” Sabine smiled back at her husband.  
  
Adrien tentatively reached for the croissants and put one plain, and one chocolate on his plate, as well as a few slices of toast with butter and raspberry jam, blueberries, strawberries, chopped banana and a piece of french toast with honey drizzled over it.  
  
Picking up his cutlery, Adrien cut a small wedge from the french toast and popped the morsel in his mouth, almost successfully holding the moan of ecstasy back.  
  
“Sorry, I just don’t get to eat food like this much at home,” Adrien explained with a bashful smile when he felt all eyes on him.  
  
“Well, you can’t think on a hungry stomach.” Sabine replied as Tom walked over with the coffees in hand, leaning down to peck his wife on the top of her head as he placed her cup on the table.  
  
Picking up her croissant, Sabine dipped it in her coffee, biting off the coffee covered mouthful.  
  
“ _Merci, mon amor._ ” She smiled as he sat down and helped himself to the food.  
  
“Oh, Adrien. I hope you don’t mind, but Marinette has been telling me that you often buy your lunch, so I also made you lunch.”  
  
Adrien was completely speechless.  
  
“I-I...” He stammered, trying to find the right words to express himself.  
  
Clearing his throat, Adrien spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
“ _Merci beaucoup._ ”  
  
“ _De rien, mon chou._ ” She smiled sweetly, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Marinette watched the exchange with a soft smile spreading into the corners of her mouth, slowly waking up as she ate her breakfast, dipping her croissant in her hot chocolate.  
  
“We should probably continue our breakfast downstairs, _ma amour._ We still have a fair bit to do before we open.” Tom said, draining the last of his coffee before he picked up his plate and made his way down to the bakery.  
  
“We’ll see you two before you go,” Sabine said, draining her coffee before following her husband downstairs, her own plate in hand.  
  
The teens ate their food in a mostly comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other every so often when they thought the other wasn’t looking, blushing and looking away when they were caught.  
  
Before long, they had both finished their breakfast and drunk their respective hot chocolates.  
  
Feeling the most energized he’d ever been after breakfast, Adrien felt like he could take on anything.  
  
“We should get going.” Said Adrien, glancing at the time on his phone cautiously.  
  
Marinette nodded in agreement before she collected their plates and cutlery, carrying them over to the kitchen and setting them in the sink, collecting their lunches from the bench, handing Adrien his with a shy smile.  
  
“Don’t forget your book bag.” Adrien reminded her.  
  
“Ah,  _merci._  I almost did.” She chuckled with embarrassment, picking up her bag before the pair headed out the door.  
  
They walked hand in hand down the flights of stairs until they were level with the bakery, walking through towards the door.  
  
Letting go of his hand, Marinette wrapped her arms around her parents, hugging them tightly goodbye.  
  
“Have a good day at school,  _mon chou._ ” They told her, kissing her cheeks before letting her go.  
  
“ _Au revoir._ ” Marinette waved as they walked towards the door.  
  
Adrien stood there, not really sure what he should be doing as he watched with mild jealousy at the loving goodbye her parents gave her, wishing his _Pére_ could be like that with him.  
  
Waving goodbye, Adrien opened the bakery door and held it open for Marinette, closing it carefully behind him.  
  
Jogging over to the car waiting for him, Adrien politely opened the door for Marinette, allowing her to climb in first, sliding in next to her as the car pulled away from the curb and made its way towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolé - I am very sorry/I am so sorry  
> Je sais - I know  
> Veux-tu un café, ma chère? - would you like a coffee, my dear  
> Oui, s’il te plaît mon amour - Yes, thank you my love  
> Au revoir - Goodbye
> 
> À bientôt, mes petits papillons.
> 
> J.P.


	35. Something's not quite night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a kinda sad and angsty.

When the pair arrived at school, all eyes were instantly on them as they got out of Adrien’s car together, instantly sparking furious whispers amongst their classmates.  
  
At this point, Adrien and Marinette were desensitized by it and simply thanked the driver and walked up the stairs into the school, hand in hand.  
  
But as they approached their usually chirpy best friends, Marinette stopped, as she took in the dishelved and despondent appearance of her best friend.  
  
Alya’s eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy, with dark circles residing just underneath her eyes, almost but not quite hidden by her glasses.   
  
Her hair, usually well kept, a tangled and bushy mess.  
  
Even her clothes were not her usual state of dress.  
  
What also piqued her interest was the way Nino was doting on her, a forlorn expression on his face as he tried his best to comfort her.  
  
Cautiously approaching their friends, Marinette spoke up in a soft voice as Nino pulled his girlfriend in close, dropping a kiss in her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb.  
  
“ _Salut. Ça va le week-end?_ ”  
  
Alya and Nino flinched before Alya leaned more heavily against Nino, her lip quivering as she tried to hold back more tears.  
  
Nino fumbled for the right words to express what he was feeling without having to explain himself but fell short.  
  
“We’ve... Had better.” He explained on a sigh.  
  
“Excuse us.” He said as he walked Alya over to a more private corner, his focus on her and only her.  
  
“I hope Alya’s okay,” Marinette whispered, leaning into Adrien, him squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
  
“They’ll tell us when they’re ready,” Adrien replied, placing a delicate kiss to her forehead.  
  
“But I think we should leave them for now. Let them sort things out between themselves first.”  
  
Alya and Nino sat quietly in the corner together, Alya’s face streaked with silent tears as Nino did his best to comfort her.  
  
“You’d been chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir around and trying to keep up with school and taking care of your sisters. Remember the doc said this could happen. That it wasn’t uncommon with high stress. That stress was bound to take a toll on your body.”   
  
“False positives happen, Al.” He whispered, trying his best to soothe her.  
  
“I-it just h-hurts so much.” She whispered, choking back a sob.  
  
“It’ll get easier, I promise.”  
  
“I was so scared, Nino.”  
  
“I know, _mon muse_ , I know.”   
  
Swallowing thickly, Nino nuzzled his face into hers, kissing her temple.  
  
“I was scared too. But… We’d discussed it before, and we knew what we were doing.”  
  
“You were so happy and excited though. I’m so sorry you aren’t going to be a _Papa_.”  
  
“When the time is right for us, we will have another chance.”  
  
“I’m not ready to tell anyone.” She whispered, her voice hoarse with fear.  
  
“Shh…” He soothed her, stroking her hair, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
“We don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to. But when you’re ready… We can.”  
  
  
Alya and Nino walked into class, their classmates’ eyes were drawn to them, but a sharp warning glare from Marinette stopped any whispers from erupting amongst them, the quiet couple taking a seat next to each other, Alya clutching his arm like a security blanket, her tether to the world.  
  
Marinette and Adrien watched on with concern as Alya shook slightly against Nino, him nuzzling against her hair, dropping kisses in her hair, face, and lips, trying his best to console her as best he could.  
  
  
When lunch finally came, Nino wrapped her arm around Alya and slowly helped her up once everyone else had rushed out of the room.  
  
Adrien and Marinette patiently waited for their friends to gather themselves enough to meet them as they left the classroom for their lunch break.  
  
The teenagers strolled down the stairs to the locker room to collect their food.  
  
With lunches in hand, the friends silently walked to a table together and ate in semi-awkward silence, avoiding Alya and Nino’s eyes as best they could, glancing between each other and their friends cautiously.  
  
Adrien thoroughly enjoyed his packed lunch, struggling to remember what the last packed lunch his mother had made for him before she disappeared.  
  
The way Sabine had taken him under her wing like a mother hen so easily, doting on him and fussing over him was a foreign but welcome feeling that made him want to visit the Dupain-Cheng household more often than he was able.  
  
He buried those thoughts as Marinette nudged him with her knee, her eyes flicking towards the sad pair only to see her face buried in his neck, her glasses pushed up onto her forehead as she sobbed quietly.  
  
“I wanna go home.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of a downer.  
> But when I started to write it, I didn't realise how close to home it would hit me.  
> My fiance and I have been together for about 3 years now and engaged for 2 of those years.   
> At once point, I myself had a scare where I thought I was late and panicked for a week, terrified about what we would do and how we would afford a baby.  
> We both knew we wanted kids, but the thought of it being real was terrifying.  
> I did all the tests. Peed on a stick, blood test, and even one of the internal ultrasounds.  
> But it all was negative.  
> When I had that definitive answer that I wasn't, it was a weird mix of relief and saddness.  
> My fiance had been kind of excited about it and would touch my tummy, which would freak me out about what it could mean.  
> I cried and carried this panic around with me for a week or so, wanting desperatly to tell someone, but too scared to do so. Eventually I accpeted that it happened and I have moved forward. (This sounds really cliche but it's completely true. It took a while to get over)  
> I never told my family or friends because it was really just me over reacting and not being able to track my period properly.  
> We have our own place now (we were living with family when I had this scare) and once my job is more stable, I'm hoping we will be in a better positon to just roll the dice and see what happens.   
> Who knows, maybe next year or the following I could be a mum.
> 
> Anyway, that was probably way too personal for some of my readers. Sorry if you think that was oversharing but I flet the need to express why this was a hard chapter to write and why it effected me.   
> In my mind, Alya and Nino went and did all the same tests I did, except she was late about a month because of stress.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> Salut. Ça va le week-end? - Hi, how was your weekend?  
> Mon Muse - My muse
> 
>  
> 
> À bientôt, mes petits papillons.
> 
> J.P.


	36. Kim Calls them Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say thank you for everyone's kind words about my personal story. It means a lot to me that you guys appreciated it and didn't judge me for it.
> 
> This chapter is a little short but super fluffy, so enjoy.

 

After lunch, Nino ended up taking Alya home, neither of them able to focus on school work.

And for a reason unbeknownst to Adrien and Marinette, none of the teachers batted an eye at it.

Adrien and Marinette both tried to focus on their own work for the rest of the day rather than let their minds wander as to what was affecting their friends, taking comfort in each other just as their friends had.

 

When the day finally ended, Natalie texted Adrien to let him know that he had a photo shoot that afternoon.

“I have a photo shoot this afternoon. I’d love it if you could come too? Would make it more fun.”

 

“I’d love to.” She replied.

“But I have to go home first. I usually help my parents at the register after school.”

“Well, maybe your _Pére_ could drop you over later then. I’ll send you the details and the address.” He suggested hopefully.

“I’ll ask him. I’ll call you if there are any issues.” She smiled a smile that made Adrien melt, a goofy smile slowly blooming over his face as his heart hammered painfully against his ribcage, demanding he professes his feelings.

 

“W-well... I’ll hopefully see you later then?” He stuttered awkwardly.

“Yeah. Talk soon at the very least.” She replied, stepping into his outstretched arms, holding him against her firmly, smiling softly into his shoulder, his cheek resting on her head, never wanting to let her go.

Pulling back slightly, Adrien nudged her face upwards with his nose, promptly capturing her lips with his own, holding them against hers, content to just experience the warm touch of her skin against his.

Marinette stood there, incredibly confused.

This was the most tender kiss he had ever given her, andit sprouted thousands of questions as to what it could possibly mean.

 

Adrien’s hand drifted up from around her to cup her cheek, his touch feather-light against her skin, slowly releasing her lips from his own, only to reattach them again.

Marinette’s cheeks flamed, knowing that there was no way this kind of kiss could be explained away to any of their friends.

It looked far too intimate and personal.

Paranoid that everyone was watching her, Marinette struggled to return his kiss, her heart hammering painfully with panic, all the while, her brain, and body were slowly melting into him, giving into him.

 

Until she had no resistance left.

Marinette’s arms wrapped around his neck, returning the pressure his mouth applied to her own, feeling him smile into the kiss, following his movements, her fingers threading into his thick golden locks, tugging gently. 

A wolf whistle reverberated around the quad, startling the pair apart, Adrien suddenly remembering where he was.

Kim simply smirked and nudged Alix playfully with his elbow.

“So, you two dating now or what?”

Everyone’s eyes were on them, waiting expectantly for their answer.

Was this why they were constantly being watched by the rest of the class Marinette wondered.

Holding her firmly against his chest, Adrien tried to figure out how to answer the question.

Her heart falling to the pit of her stomach, Marinette took a deep, steadying breath and prepared to answer Kim, only for Adrien to stare back at Kim with a determined expression that reminded her of her leather-clad  _minou_.

 

“We don’t have a label for what we are.”

“Not even friends with benefits?” He teased, everyone gasping in surprise that it had actually come out of his mouth.

“That isn’t what we are!” Adrien growled.

“You should really think about what you are. Leading Marinette on like this isn’t fair on her.”

“Mind your own business.” He snapped back, taking Marinette by the hand and leading her out onto the street where his car was waiting for him.

“I’m so sorry about that, Mari. You know that isn’t what I think we are.”

“I know.” She replied, her voice devoid of feeling.

“Please  _minette_ , let me prove it to you. I just need a little more time.”

Adrien cupped her face and brought her eyes up to meet his own.

“Can you wait for me?”

Marinette smiled half-heartedly and nodded before Adrien leaned in and kissed her hard, pulling away with a ‘pop.’

 

“Hopefully I’ll see you there.” He smiled before running off to climb into his waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I may be slowing down with this story as I am getting into a new idea for an original story that has been taking up my attention.  
> If worst comes to worst, I will maybe cut back to just a few times a week instead of daily.  
> But we will see how we go.
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.


	37. Fatherly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather is super crappy here. Thunder storms and whatnot which make me feel awful unfortunately. I might take a break tomorrow and post a day later depending on how I feel.  
> Hoping you guys will understand.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette arrived home and was enveloped in hugs and kisses from her parents.

“How was your day,  _mon chou?_ ” Sabine asked.

“A little odd actually. Nino took Alya home early. She looked so sad.”

“Oh, the poor dear. I hope she’s alright.”

“I’m sure she’ll tell me when she’s ready.” Marinette smiled softly.

“Actually, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to go to Adrien’s photoshoot this afternoon?”

“I don’t see the problem with that.” Tom replied.

“Where is it?” He asked.

“Pont Alexandre III Bridge.” Marinette replied, checking the text Adrien had sent her on the way home.

“At 5:30 pm. They are doing a sunset shoot.” She explained.

“That’s a long way for you to be traveling by yourself,  _mon chou._ ” Sabine fussed.

“Tom, I can hold up the shop for a bit. Can you take her?”

Tom Dupain looked at his wife with a startled expression before his features softened.

“You sure you’re going to be able to handle it?” He asked, taking his wife’s hand in his.

“Of course. Now go get yourself cleaned up while your  _Père_ gets the car ready.”

 

When Marinette and Tom arrived at the bridge, the sun was just starting to set, bathing all of Paris in warm oranges, yellows, and pinks.

Adrien, spotting them, ran up to them; much to the irritation of his makeup stylist, and greeted Marinette with a firm hug, pecking her cheek before turning to Tom and shaking his hand.

“Thank you so much to taking her,  _Monsieur_.”

“It wasn’t a problem.”

“Actually, Mari, the photographer needs you to go get changed and into hair and make-up.” He admitted sheepishly.

“What? Why?” She squeaked, puzzled and terrified at the same time.

“Well, after that accident that scratched my back,” he winked at her, making her blush heavily at the memory. “The photographer decided to incorporate a girl, and since it was so short notice, I said you could do it. I hope that’s okay?”

Marinette took a moment to get over the shock of what she had just heard.

She was wanted to be in a photoshoot with Adrien.

Again.

It was like Deja Vu all over again.

“Uh... Yeah. Sure.” She chuckled uncomfortably.

“Thank you so much! You’re the greatest, Marinette!” He sighed in relief, grabbing her face in his hands, kissing her forehead firmly with a broad grin on his face.

Suddenly, an assistant appeared beside Marinette and whisked her away to get her ready.

Tom stood there awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers before he cleared his throat.

“I should probably get going. Sabine is waiting for me at the bakery.” He said, turning to head back to his car, before Adrien called out, rushing to catch up with him.

Taking a steadying breath, Adrien tentatively reached out for Tom, lightly touching his forearm to get his attention.

“Wait! Um... If it’s not too much trouble. I wanted to ask you for some advice.”

“Hmm?” Tom hummed, turning around to face Adrien.

“What kind of advice?” Tom asked curiously.

“I-I wanted to ask you for some advice. O-on a personal matter.” He explained uneasily.

“I’ll do my best. But you really should be asking your  _Pére_  about these sorts of things.” Tom replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“ _Mon Pére_  is not that approachable about this kind of thing." Adrien explained awkwardly.

“Go ahead. I’m all ears.” Tom smiled gently at him.

“W-well…” Adrien stammered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“U-um… W-what does it feel like to be in l-love and h-how do you know if you’re in love?”

“O-oh...” Tom stuttered, taken aback by the question.

“W-well, I guess you know you’re in love when you feel an intense feeling for another person. Seeing them makes you smile, holding them makes you calm and content. Thinking about them brings a smile to your face and your heart flutter.” Tom explained, Adrien hanging off his every word.

“But isn’t that like a friend?” Adrien asked, cocking his head to the side, furrowing his brow.

“No. It’s much more than that. Being without that person makes you feel lonely or empty. When you are with them, you feel whole and content again. Love is the way Chat Noir protects Ladybug, and she protects him, without a care for their own well-being or the danger they put themselves in, only focused on their partner’s safety.”

Adrien thought on this for a moment, taking the information in.

Tom shifted from foot to foot self-consciously, a faint blush spreading over his face, scratching his chin as he tried his best to explain himself.

“It’s putting their needs and safety before your own. Even if it means giving up what you want to make them happy.” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“D-does that help?” He asked, meeting the eyes of the young blond.

“ _O-oui,_ ” Adrien replied, smiling softly up at him. “ _Merci beaucoup._ ” He said, taking Tom’s hand and shaking it firmly.

“ _De rien._ ” Tom smiled, breathing a sigh of relief before pulling Adrien in for a firm embrace.

Adrien froze at first, unsure what to do before he relaxed into it and rested his cheek against Tom’s chest, inhaling the smell of the bakery coming out of his pores, wishing beyond anything that he could be sharing this embrace with his father.

“I really should be going. Sabine’s waiting for me.” Tom said softly, releasing his embrace from Adrien, stepping back.

“ _Merci, monsieur Dupain.”_

“ _De rien, mon garçon._ ” He replied before walking back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little fluffy scene between Papa Dupain and Adrien.  
> I was actually discussing the idea of Gabriel actually being a good person to talk to about love, but his opinons of it would be soured by the fact that he has lost his wife. Which is why Tom is a better person to talk to about it. That, and he's far more approchable hahaha.
> 
> Translations:  
> mon garçon - my boy
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	38. The Photo Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much my dear readers for being patient with me. I have been taking the last week or so to rest and let me tell you, I've needed it. I have been pushing myself too hard and trying to keep up with daily posting is effecting my health, sleep and relationship. My fiance doesn't mind, but I do need to spend time with him so I have decided to cut back a bit to posting a few times a week.  
> I know some of you loved the weekly postings and I enjoyed doing it, but I do have to consider my health and wellbeing. I want to write good content and I can't if I'm running of next to no sleep.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Adrien walked back over to the photo shoot and the anxiously waiting make-up artist.

And that’s when he saw her, and his jaw hit the floor.

Marinette was breathtakingly beautiful, the evening light creating a halo around her as she slowly walked towards him.

“W-wow.” He breathed as she stopped in front of him, blushing heavily as he drank her in.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered, hands reaching out of their own accord to cup her face, leaning in to meet her lips with his eagerly, their lips but a few millimeters apart, ever so slightly brushing against each other, when the photographer cried out in alarm.

“No no no no no! Save some of that for the shoot. But I like your enthusiasm.” He smirked mischievously at the bashful teens.

“Follow me. It’s time.”

The bashful teens followed after the photographer, purposefully avoiding each other’s eyes.

“ _Buonasera bella_ , I am Vincent.” He introduced himself politely offering his hand for Marinette to shake.

“ _Va bene, allora ragazzi_. Do just like this.” He instructed, getting the pair into position for the shoot, Canon camera slung securely across his torso at the ready.

He arranged Marinette against the bridge railing, Adrien standing so close to her his body was pressed up against hers.

“ _Molto bene_.” He praised. “Now, Adrien, put your hands on her waist. _Signorina_ put your arm around his back and the other in his hair, like this.” He instructed, arranging her arm under Adrien’s, pulling Adrien’s shirt down to show off the claw marks she’d left the other day.

“Since _Signore_ Adrien has these _sfortunato_ marks, you will need to look like you made them.” He explained, arranging Marinette’s hand in a claw shape as if she were about to rake her nails down his back.

“Now, the other hand.” He mused thoughtfully, holding his chin as he observed the pair.

“I’ve got it!” He exclaimed animatedly.

Taking Marinette’s other hand, he carefully threaded into Adrien’s hair.

“ _Perfecto_!” He grinned, standing back as he directed the lighting assistance until he was satisfied.

Looking into the viewfinder, Vincent smiled at the perfect image he was about to capture.

Pressing the shutter release, the camera clicked satisfyingly, recording the image onto the memory card inside.

“ _Bellissimo!_ ” He praised, snapping another picture of them.

Noting Marinette’s awkwardness and stiff posture, Vincent paused and frowned.

“ _Calma, Principessa_. You’re too, _come si dice_ , uptight?” 

Marinette blushed heavily at the comment, embarrassed with herself that she was messing up the shoot.

“Hey,” Adrien called her attention, tenderly cupping her cheek. “It’s okay. Just focus on me. Follow me, and I’ll show you what to do.” She smiled softly and leaned into his touch, not bothering to notice that Vincent had resumed snapping photos of the adorable exchange.

“See, that’s better,” Adrien whispered to her, leaning his forehead against hers, pressing his lips to her forehead briefly before moving down to kiss her cheek, Marinette’s eyes remaining closed in pleasure from his touch; smiling despite herself, in an attempt to convince herself that it was just them.

Adrien’s lips hovered a few millimetres away from her lips, brushing against hers ever so slightly, the ghost of a kiss, as he whispered.

“Kiss my neck.” 

In tune with the theme of the shoot enough to improve his own poses with Marinette, allowing Vincent to simply focus on capturing the shots.

Marinette followed his instruction, placing a delicate kiss against the column of his throat, a shiver running down his spine, electing a faint moan from Adrien, biting his lip in an attempt to hold it back.

Pulling back, Adrien moved in and pressed his lips to her throat, kissing up from her collarbone till he reached her ear, nipping gently around her earring, Marinette shivering reflexively.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, searching them for permission, Adrien slowly leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers, brushing them against each other with almost an adoration to it.

Marinette fisted his shirt tightly in one hand while the other drifted down into his back pocket, cupping his muscular rear end.

Taking her by surprise, Adrien shifted his hands and grabbed her thigh, hoisting it up in line with his hip. Marinette instinctively wrapped her calf around his leg for stability, his other hand coming up to cup her jaw as he leaned in and melded his lips with hers eagerly, not bothering to be delicate about it.

The ad campaign was about lust after all.

Marinette recovered almost instantly, her arms wrapping around his neck, on hand tangling in his hair while the other wrapped around his shoulders for stability, their breathing erratic as they shared the passionate kiss.

Adrien knew his _Pére_ would most definitely disapprove, but he trusted Vincent enough to know that he wouldn’t show anything but the best and most tasteful to his _Pére_.

Grabbing her other under her other thigh, Adrien hoisted her up till her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist, bracing her against the fence of the bridge and himself, the pair finding it increasingly difficult to keep their hands off each other, the little voices in the back of their heads screaming at them that this was neither the time or place for such an amorous display of mutual affection.

They continued to assault each other’s mouths, Marinette’s hold on his hair becoming more forceful as she tugged roughly, exposing his throat only to lightly drag her teeth along its column, completely forgetting where she was, just focused on Adrien and how he made her feel like her whole boy was on fire.

Both of them moaning softly, Vincent took the opportunity to clear his throat.

The pair froze, lips still locked in a furious embrace, as they opened their eyes and saw the entire crew staring at them slack-jawed.

“ _Bellissimo signore_ Adrien! You’ve shown me lust. Now I need you to show me _l'amore_.” He smirked, returning to his position behind the camera’s viewfinder.

Overcoming their embarrassment, Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, Marinette struggling to meet his eyes as he carefully put her back down, her legs shaky under her.

Stepping in closer, he cupped her face with both hands and smiled softly before he leaned in and melded his mouth to hers.

Marinette was shocked by the stark contrast between this kiss and the one they had just shared not moments ago.

While the other had been eager and desperate, hands all over each other, this kiss…

This kiss was slow and tender and…

Loving.

The way he cradled her face in his hands as if she were fine china, softly and slowly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs as their lips languidly glided over each other.

Smiling into the kiss, Adrien let one of his hands snake down to cup her hip, feeling the most at ease at a photoshoot he could remember since he started modeling for his father's label.

Adrien poured every ounce of love he could into the kiss, trying his hardest to show her exactly how he felt without uttering the words aloud, unsure how to phrase his newly confirmed feelings for her.

His conversation with Tom had put his reservations at ease and confirmed his feelings for his most cherished friend.

When he finally pulled away, Adrien rested his forehead against hers, both struggling to get their breathing back under control, blushing faintly and murmured something she couldn’t make out, her ears feeling like they were full of cotton.

Or maybe he hadn’t said anything at all, but simply mouthed it.

Whatever it was, she was too dazed to make it out.

The pair were jolted from their own little world by applause reverberating around them.

“ _Bravo! Bravo! Bellissimo!_ ” Vincent cheered, his face almost splitting in two as he scanned through the photos he’d managed to capture of the oblivious lovebirds.

“ _Perfecto! Grazie mille!_ You two were _fantastico!_ ” He beamed.

“Did you get what you needed?” Adrien asked, turning and stepping away from Marinette, trying his best to school his expression despite how badly he wanted to return to her side and resume that kiss.

“ _Si_. _Signore_ Gabriel is going to be very pleased. You two were perfect together. _Signorina_ , I will definitely be in touch with you for more shoots with _Signore_ Adrien.” He grinned knowingly, watching as she blushed heavily, avoiding his prying eyes.

“Come on, Mari. Let’s head back to your place for a bit.”

“M-my place?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel like going home just yet.” He smiled, taking her hand as he lead her over to get changed while a few of the assistants muttered amongst themselves, one particularly brazen man smirking as he wolf whistled the retreating, embarrassed teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just imagining both of their parents faces when they see the campaign photos. Some stern words might be had with both of them. Adrien in particular.
> 
> Translations:  
> Buonasera bella - Good evening beautiful  
> Va bene, allora ragazzi - Okay then guys  
> Molto bene - Very good  
> Signorina - Miss  
> Signore - Mr  
> sfortunato - unfortunate  
> Perfecto - Perfect  
> Bellissimo - Very beautiful  
> Calma, Principessa - relax princess  
> come si dice - how do you say  
> l'amore - love  
> Grazie mille - Thanks a million
> 
>  
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	39. Post shoot nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> I'm sorry for being absent for so long.  
> My contract for my job has ended and this month has been a bit of a whirlwind.  
> But my birthday is in a few days and now that I don't have a job, I have time to write a bit more.  
> I will try and get a few more chapters out but I'm going on vacation very soon and won't be writing for at least 2 weeks while I'm there.

When Marinette and Adrien arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the Gorilla having driven them there at Adrien’s request, the pair bypassed the bakery entrance and went up the apartment stairs instead, heading straight into Marinette’s room. 

Climbing up the ladder before flopping down on her bed with heavy signs, Marinette scooting up towards the pillows before Adrien curled up into her arms, resting his head against her chest, nuzzling until he got comfortable, humming in content as he lazily draped an arm over her belly.

Tilting his chin up, Adrien reached up and touched his fingertips to her jaw, encouraging her to look down at him, arching up slightly to capture her lips with his, gliding them along hers languidly, relaxing in her arms, a sudden exhaustion overwhelming him.

Breaking the kiss, Adrien buried his face back into her chest.

“ _Merci pour tout_ , Marinette.” He breathed sleepily.

“I hope it wasn’t too awkward or uncomfortable for you.”

“I-it was okay I guess.” Marinette replied, gently running her fingers through his soft hair, a strange vibration reverberating against her chest.

Almost like…

No.

It wasn’t possible.

She put the sensation out of her mind and continued to gently scratch at his scalp, Adrien’s vibrating becoming louder and louder, purring louder and louder, his hand gently kneading at her stomach in content.

Too tired to realise what he was doing, Adrien continued to purr and knead her, nuzzling his face into her chest and neck, arching his head into her hand.

“Mmm, _je t’aime_.” He murmured into her neck, nuzzling in closer before he started to drift off.

Marinette froze, shocked, not believing her ears.

“W-what?” She asked, her mind refusing to believe what it had heard.

“ _Je t’aime_ , Marinette.” He muttered, pressing his lips softly against the sensitive flesh of her throat.

Marinette held her breath, unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

He loved her?

Did he mean what he was saying or were they just words to him?

She wasn’t even sure he was completely conscious when he uttered them.

“A-adrien?” She whispered softly. “You awake?”

Adrien stirred but didn’t wake up, instead snuggling in deeper into her, pulling her tighter against him, drifting deeper and deeper into peaceful slumber.

Her mind still racing, Marinette struggled to stay awake, the excitement from earlier having taken its toll on her, exhaustion washing over her with an unexpected ferocity.

Fighting against it as best she could, Marinette inevitably gave in and drifted off, her cheek coming to rest on his head, holding each other as they slept with soft smiles on their faces.

Having heard them come in, Tom and Sabine called out to Marinette, wanting to hear all about the photoshoot and how it went.

But when Tom lifted the trap door up enough for them to see into her room, they both smiled seeing Marinette and Adrien fast asleep cuddled up together, looking absolutely adorable together.

“They really do make an adorable couple.” Sabine whispered.

“Come on,” She continued, tugging on her husband’s arm gently. “We should let them rest. We can call them to dinner later.”

Tom nodded and moved to follow his wife, but not before snapping a quick photo of the two slumbering teens.

As the trapdoor closed behind him, Adrien stirred slightly, stretching out and gently cupping Marinette’s breast, nuzzling deeper into her before resettling.

 

Marinette stirred a few hours later, dazed and confused until she realised where she was and registered the pressure on her body.

Looking down, she saw Adrien’s peaceful face and instantly panicked before she remembered the words he had uttered to her earlier.

Words she had waited for so long to fall from his lips.

Words she, sadly, wasn’t even sure were sincere.

Heart pounding and head reeling, Marinette threaded her fingers into his hair and gently massaged his scalp with her nails, feeling that same reverberation in her chest she had earlier.

‘He’s not purring.’ She scolded herself, trying in vain to convince herself.

“Adrien.” She whispered, placing a feather-light kiss into his hair. “You need to wake up. Your  _Peré_ is probably wondering where you are by now.” 

“Just a few more minutes.” He grumbled, lifting his head only to bury his face in the valley of her breasts making Marinette wonder who he was even able to breathe.

Sighing, Marinette strained against his weight and body pinning her and fished his phone out of his pocket, checking it for new messages and missed calls, surprised to not find that many.

Two from Natalie and one missed call from Vincent.

Marinette unlocked his phone and replied to the message from Natalie letting her know that he was with her and might stay for dinner.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the phone vibrated in her hand almost instantly after she sent the message.

‘I will advise _Monsieur_ Agreste. Thank you for informing me. Why wasn’t Adrien able to respond to this himself?’

‘He’s asleep. But I thought you would want to know where he was so _Monsieur_ Agreste wouldn’t worry.’ Marinette sent in reply.

‘Your consideration is appreciated. I will also pass this on to _Monsieur_ Agreste. Please ensure Adrien is home no later than 9:30pm. He can call his driver to collect him.’ Natalie replied.

‘I will. You have my word.’ Marinette replied with a relieved smile, locking his phone before slipping it back into his pocket just as he started to stir.

Rubbing his eyes sleeping with his fist, Adrien sat up, kissed her slowly on the mouth, before he yawned and sat upright.

“ _Quelle heure est-il?_ ” He asked, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back.

“About 6:45. _Maman_ _et Papa_ probably have dinner ready by now.”

“I’d love to stay but I don’t know if I’ll be allowed to.” He replied sadly.

“I’ve already taken care of that.” She smirked playfully, a look Adrien wasn’t used to seeing on her face.

“ _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?_ ”

“Well... I hope you don’t mind, but I know how much trouble you got into last time, so I checked your phone for missed messages and calls. You got one from _Monsieur_ Vincent and two texts from _Madame_ Natalie. I replied to _Madame_ Natalie letting her know that you were with me and may stay for dinner. She appreciated me letting her know but was confused why I was replying instead you so I told her you were asleep and would probably want to know where you were so they didn’t worry. She told me to make sure you were home by no later than 9:30 and to call your driver when you’re ready to go home. You’re not upset, are you? _Mon Dieu_ , you’re totally mad at me for doing that and I‘ll totally understand if you want to yell at me.” She said quickly, out of breath by the time she finished rambling.

Adrien blinked a few times, trying to process the word vomit that just came out of her mouth before his features softened and he cupped her face in his hand and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

“I could never be mad at you, ma petite minette.” He whispered against her lips before diving back in and kissing her hard, wanting nothing more than to rid both of them of their clothes and worship her body the way she deserved.

But now was not the time, especially with her parents just downstairs waiting for them.

He did not want a repeat of last time.

So, he settled for ravishing her mouth with his own, priding himself in his ability to pull soft, keening moans from her.

With a rumble of their stomachs, the teens abruptly broke apart and chuckled softly, foreheads resting against each others.

“We should probably go have dinner now.” Marinette whispered, her breathing a little ragged from the kiss.

The corner of Adrien’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly before he leant back in and placed the most tender kiss on her mouth he’d ever given her, Marinette’s heart instantly melting, almost bringing her to tears.

“I think we’re both hungry. Come on, let’s go.” He urged, climbing down her bed ladder.

Looking up at her from the floor as she climbed down, Adrien couldn’t help but stare at her perky rear end, cocking his head to the side as he bit his lip, wanting to run his hands all over the smooth but toned flesh.

Clearing his throat as she came closer to him, Adrien took her hand in his as they walked towards the trap door.

“But, uh... Let’s maybe not tell your parents the details of the shoot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and I should hopefully post the next one in a few more days.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Merci pour tout - thanks for everything  
> je t’aime - I love you  
> Quelle heure est-il? - what time is it?  
> Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? - what did you say (used in the context of what do you mean)  
> Mon Dieu - my God
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	40. The Photos are Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> My fiancee and I had a really nice day. Weather was amazing and we went to the beach for a swim. I got rather badly burnt so my shoulders and back are rather red, but we had a lot of fun.  
> Also, if anyone is interested, my birthday is on the 29th (only a few days away now ^_^) and after that I might not have time to post any new content until February as I will be on holidays most of January.  
> I hope you all have amazing Christmas' and I'm excited to share the conclusion (when I get around to working my way to it) with you soon.

After a lovely dinner with her parents and multiple attempted goodbyes that ended in furious kisses they both refused to break, the young not-quite-couple parted ways with a final kiss as Adrien slid into the back seat of his car just before his bodyguard pulled away from the curb and drove off, leaving Marinette waving with a dazed smile on her face.

They arrived five minutes before his curfew, Adrien slipping inside greeting his father with a curt nod before walking to his room in a daze.

But as he walked to his room, he passed one of the guest bathrooms and noticed a curious object protruding from the rubbish bin under the sink.

A strange stick with two pink line markings indicated on it.

He eyed it curiously from afar but didn’t date get too close as he continued to walk to him room.

Confused and intrigued, Adrien went over to his computer and started searching for something that resembled the odd marked stick until he came across what he was looking for and blanched.

 A pregnancy test?

But not just that…

A positive one.

 

Adrien wracked his brain most of that night trying to figure out what it could mean.

They didn’t have many female staff working in his house for his _Père_ barely trusted anyone.

Save for Natalie and the Gorilla.

But Natalie was having a relationship, if that’s what it could even be called, with his _Père,_ so did that mean…

No, it couldn’t.

 

After finally falling asleep, Adrien awoke the next morning exhausted and checked his phone for the photos Vincent had sent him, only to notice his phone had blown up with social media messages and texts from friends and fans alike wanting to know more about the photos and what they meant.

Feeling his stomach flip uncomfortably, Adrien jumped out of bed and checked the news for the ad campaign photos, finding one or two articles accusing the campaign of over-sexualising the models, a few others asking who the young girl was and why they had never seen her before in the modelling world, while multiple other articles speculated that Adrien and the mystery girl were dating.

Those articles were at least somewhat accurate.

Pulling up the photos within the articles, Adrien immediately went red seeing himself and Marinette in such suggestive positions.

As he scrolled down further, he saw a few more innocent ones in there as well, his blush fading slightly, a smile breaking across his face at the genuine and content smile captured on her face.

Then a new and terrifying thought occurred to him.

What was his _Père_ going to think about these photos?

 

After receiving a scathing lecture from his _Père_ about how he had embarrassed him with his hormone driven shenanigans, Adrien rode in the back of the car silently to school, nervous to say the least to be met with all of the prying questions from his classmates and friends.

But most of all, he was worried about what Marinette would think.

Would she be embarrassed?

Would she be able to cope with the hate mail that was constantly pinging through on his phone from his more diehard fans who were not-so-secretly hoping to have a relationship with him?

How would she handle the paparazzi?

Would she want to date him?

The last question confused him before he turned the question over in his mind.

He did want to date her, but he didn’t want it to feel like it was just because of the ad campaign.

He wanted her to know he wanted to date her because he was in love with her.

Oh how he wanted to utter those words to her, but he could never muster the courage or find the right moment to tell her, fearing he may never find the right time to tell her.

As he got out of his car, he was attacked by a pair of arms throwing themselves around his neck.

His instant reaction was to wrap them around the girl, to steady her at the very least.

But getting a whiff of her, he noticed she didn’t smell quite right.

Not like his Marinette.

Pulling back from the firm embrace, Adrien looked into Chloe’s soft blue eyes and smiled half-heartedly.

“ _Salut,_ Chlo.” He greeted warmly.

“Adrikins, what is the meaning of this article?” She asked, shoving her phone in his face to prove her point, making him blink in surprise and confusion.

“What article?” He asked as she pulled the phone away from his face and stepped back.

“The one that says you and Dupain-Cheng are dating?” She asked, scrolling down through the article and turning her phone back around to show him the racier campaign photos of the two of them.

“I, uh… I can explain.” He fumbled awkwardly for his words as he tried to walk into the school, only to be stopped by Chloe and Sabrina; both, it seemed, determined to get answers.

“I want an explanation.” She demanded, stomping her foot to articulate her frustration, already knowing full well that she couldn’t have Adrien for herself, but still finding it hard of seen these rather intimate looking photos show up on her phone that morning to rub it in.

“It’s for the ad campaign. You know how those things are. Most of it is exaggerated.” He explained.

“Besides, Marinette and I haven’t discussed what we are to each other yet.” He admitted, cautiously opening up to Chloe.

“Please don’t do or say anything Chlo. I know you two aren’t exactly friends, but I hope that one day, you can at least be friendlier with her. For me?” He asked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

Chloe opened her mouth to argue but her eyes fell to her feet, clearly hurt by his words, only making him feel worse about this whole mess.

Inhaling deeply, Chloe nodded, not wanting to risk her friendship with Adrien.

Pulling her in closer, Adrien wrapped his arms around her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

“ _Merci_ Chloe.” He whispered in her ear, squeezing her tighter before letting her go and walking into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Salut - Hi
> 
>  
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	41. Panic over Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I had a great Christmas, birthday, New Years and holiday with my family.  
> Now, just a heads up, this chapter and the one that follows it are a little on the short side.  
> But fear not, I plan on beefing out the ones that follow.
> 
> Also, I will more than likely not have a regular posting schedule, rather post when I have new material. But I will try and post at a consistent time of the day.

Once inside the school grounds, Adrien tried not to think about all of the eyes on him, searching for Marinette instead; wanting to try and explain to her the unfortunate mishap with the photos before she saw them, only to find her hiding under the staircase with Alya and Nino who were desperately trying to calm her down from what appeared to be some kind of a panic attack or something of the like.

Concerned, Adrien jogged over to her, crouching down in front of her, cupping her cheek in an attempt to get her to focus on him.

“ _Minette_ , look at me.” He urged.

“I’m here, _ma petit souris._ ”

Finally getting her attention, Marinette looked up and he smiled softly at her, unsure how to proceed.

“A-adrien?” She asked before practically collapsing against him, burying her face in his chest, trembling ever so slightly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his chest starting to tighten with concern.

“I-I saw the photos. But only after everyone else did, only because Alya showed me. I-I wasn’t expecting this and…”

“Shh…” He soothed. “It’s gonna be alright, _ma petite souris._ ”

“ _Souris?_ Why are you calling me a mouse?” She asked, pulling her face out his chest only long enough to look at him questioningly.

“You became so quiet and timid _minette_ didn’t suit you anymore.” He smiled softly tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

“Come on, you can’t hide under here forever. You have to face them. And I’ll be right by your side the whole time. You’ll be fine, I promise _princesse_.”

Adrien froze.

He’d slipped up in a big way.

Only Chat called her _princesse_.

But Marinette simply smiled before she spoke.

“Someone else calls me that too. But I think I like it better coming from you.” She said as she cupped his cheek and leant up to peck his lips with her own, startling him back with just enough time to return the pressure of her lips before they left his.

“I-I’m glad.” He stuttered awkwardly, trying to figure out the best course of action from here.

Standing up, Adrien politely helped Marinette to her feet before his face turned more serious with tinges of nervousness still visible.

Hands shaking slightly, Adrien took a deep breath to prepare himself for the question he had been wanting to ask for a while.

“I don’t want to start because of a rumour, and this isn’t exactly the way I had planned on asking you, but… Will you go out with me? On a date?”

Marinette froze, wide eyed, her brain refusing to compute what her ears had just heard.

Could what he whispered in his sleep actually be how he felt?

“As a friend?” She asked, hoping that she wouldn’t get the answer she was dreading.

Adrien shook his head gently.

“I don’t understand.” She admitted timidly.

“I want to take you on a date, _ma petite souris_. As more than friends. We’ve kinda been more than friends for a while now anyway, I guess. So… I guess I thought we should make it more offical.” He said, Marinette, Alya and Nino staring at him slack jawed.

“I-is that okay?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I-I…” She stuttered, trying to process what he’d said. “I’d like that.”

Meanwhile, Alya was doing a happy dance, a gigantic proud grin on her face while Nino smiled and gave Adrien a subtle thumbs up of approval.

 

Adrien and Marinette were inseparable for the rest of the day.

Everyone noticed the difference between them and smiled softly to themselves, glad to see them happy together, seeming to of finally figured things out between them.

There may have even been a few monetary exchanges at lunch.

But neither of them paid any attention to anyone else save themselves.

Except for maybe Alya and Nino.

Marinette was worried about what exactly was going to happen on their ‘date’.

Did it mean the same thing for him as it did for her?

Would he walk her to her door and kiss her good night?

Would the paparazzi follow them because of all the attention from the Ad campaign, especially since they would appear to be a couple to the public eye with the way they interact?

She couldn’t be sure of any of it.

And that terrified her.

But every time she laid her eyes on his smiling face or he squeezed her hand or kissed her so sweetly, she let her worries melt away.

She was hopelessly in love with this boy.

She just hoped he was in love with her too.

 

When Marinette went home that afternoon, Adrien generously offering to drive her home; even getting out and walking her to her door before kissing her goodbye, she was on cloud nine.

She practically floated up to the apartment only to find her parents in the kitchen awkwardly, talking in hushed voices amongst themselves until they saw Marinette walk in and abruptly stopped, greeting her warmly.

“ _Mon chou,_ how was your day?” Sabine asked.

“ _Bien, maman._ ” She replied with a dazed smile.

“U-um… Marinette.” Tom started, calling her attention.

“We saw the photos.”

Marinette’s blood turned to ice as she froze mid step on her way to her room.

Turning back slowly, she faced them apprehensively, unsure what their reaction would be.

“O-oh… You did?”

“We have a few concerns about the posters.” Sabine admitted slowly.

Marinette cocked her head to the side in question, afraid of the answer.

“They put a poster up near the bakery of you and Adrien that is rather… Suggestive. And we aren’t sure that it’s appropriate.”

“And it would be uncomfortable for you too as customers would see you and the poster and someone could say or do something nasty.” Tom continued, concerned for his daughter’s safety.

“I could… Um… Maybe talk to Adrien and see if we can get the poster moved away from the bakery?” Marinette suggested.

“It’s more about the actual photo, _mon chou_.”

“What’s going on with you two? Do we need to have a talk?” Sabine asked while Tom shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“No, _maman!_ They were for the shoot. I’ll talk to Adrien and see if we can work something out.” She rambled, avoiding her mother’s question entirely.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Sabine called after Marinette as she rushed upstairs to her room, slamming the trap door shut behind her.

Tikki immediately flew out of her bad and frowned at Marinette.

“I agree with your _mère._ Those images aren’t appropriate.”

“I know. I’m gonna talk to Adrien about it.” She replied, putting her phone out of her pocket and typing out a text.

‘ _Salut_ Adrien. About the campaign photos, a billboard is near my parent’s bakery and they are not comfortable with it. Is it possible to move that poster further away so it doesn’t effect business?’

A response came back relatively quickly.

‘I will talk to _Père_ and let you know what we can organise. I’m so sorry it’s caused issues for you.’

Marinette smiled at the text before typing out her reply.

‘ _Merci beaucoup,_ Adrien. Please let me know if there are any problems with your _Père._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ma petit souris - my little mouse


	42. Flashing lights and shouted questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed yesterday’s chapter.  
> It took me a while to write and get it the way I wanted it but after I did, the rest of the chapters kinda just flowed out of me hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I want to give a shoutout to georgerox101 who read the story so far (41 chapters worth) in a day, staying up till 5am to finish it. To everyone else who has done the same before, I cannot thank each and every one of my readers for your constant support and patience as I slowly write the conclusion of this story.
> 
> I estimate it will probably be another 15 to 20 or so chapters to come or maybe more depending on how I space them out.
> 
> As I am still currently out of a job, I have more time to write this story, but once I get a job again, I will probably post less frequently, which I hope you guys understand, as I am still working on my original story that needs a lot of attention to get off the ground.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramblings, please enjoy the latest chapter.

When Marinette awoke the following day, her phone was littered with multiple messages from Adrien sent from various stages of the night and morning.

Clearly, he had updated her by the hour on the hour with updates on his progress with convincing his _Père_ to move the poster to a different billboard that wouldn’t effect the bakery.

It also seemed as though Adrien had somehow convinced his _Père_ to change the photos used entirely and use the ones he would have approved of had Vincent waited for him to tell him. 

Apparently, his _Père_ had chosen the photos he’d decided best suited the campaign but had not thought to consult Adrien with what he was comfortable with.

Admittedly, the use of the photo with her nails raking down his back, their lips almost touching and the last photo of their loving kiss would have been preferable.

But the photo that was used, with her leg hoisted up around his hip and her arms wrapped around his neck, Adrien understood why Marinette’s parents were upset about this particular image being used.

Adrien sent her a copy of the photo they’d come to an agreement on.

Opening up the image, Marinette studied it carefully.

She had her hand in his back pocket, cupping his rear end, hand fisting his shirt as their lips touched ever so lightly.

It was strange to see herself in such a way, but nevertheless it was a better photo than the previous shot.

Far tamer.

Reading further down, Marinette saw other messages from the wee hours of the morning that were unlike the earlier ones. 

As if he was unsure how to put his thoughts into words.

‘I argued with _Père_.’

‘I’m not even sure what started it.’

‘But it was bad.’

‘Natalie came in to help try and calm _Père_ , but…’

There was a pause between the time-stamped messages of about twenty-five minutes.

‘I’m so confused, Mari.’

‘The things I heard them say…’

‘I’ve never heard father so angry.’

‘Natalie just left.’

‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard her so upset before.’

‘The way she cried…’

His last message was time stamped 3:55 am.

‘I need you.’

Taking it all in, Marinette contemplated what to reply to Adrien, her fingers hovering over the keys before she finally settled on a message.

‘ _Merci_ for talking to your _Père_ about the photos. See you at school. Waiting with kisses.’

Confused and trying to piece together the narrative of what had happened, Marinette quickly dressed herself for school and made her way downstairs for breakfast, all the while her thoughts focused on her distressed, handsome blond.

 

Once her breakfast was eaten and her bag packed for the day, Marinette said goodbye to her parents, giving them both hugs and kisses, before she ventured outside the bakery, only to be bombarded by flashing lights and a flurry of shouted questions, overwhelming her senses and disorientating her.

“ _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng! _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng! Will you be a regular model with the Agreste line?”

“ _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, are you and _Monsieur_ Adrien dating?”

“ _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, what does _Monsieur_ Agreste think about your relationship?”

“ _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng! _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng! Over here! Look here!”

Hearing the commotion and seeing Marinette frozen in fear, Tom came barging out of the bakery, face furious that these swarming parasites had the audacity to terrorise his daughter.

“ _Comment osez-vous!_ Leave at once!” Tom cried, shooing the reporters and photographers away, towering over them with his large and broad stature, staying in front of his daughter until they had all scurried away.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Tom deflated as he turned towards his daughter, immediately wrapping his arms around her, his warm embrace making her feel safe from the prying eyes of the world.

“Are you alright, _mon amour?_ ”

“ _O-oui, Papa. Merci._ ”

“Oh, _mon chou._ I’m so sorry you had to experience that.” He murmured, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

“Want me to take you to school?” He offered, pulling back to look her in the eye.

“N-no, _Papa_. I’ll be fine. Thank you though.” She replied, placing her hand on his forearm as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Are you sure, _cherie?_ ” 

“ _Oui, Papa. Merci. Au revoir._ ” She called, blowing him a kiss as she walked off towards school, waiting until she was out of sight to drop the façade, shaking uncontrollably.

Steeling herself, she focused on getting to school, knowing that Alya, Nino and Adrien would be waiting for her, all of whom would undoubtedly make her feel infinitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Comment osez-vous - how dare you
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	43. What happened that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love you guys now that I'm back writing.  
> I'm very excited to share the next few chapters with you and hearing what you think about them.  
> Enjoy!

The entire way to school, Marinette manically glanced over her shoulders around every turn, convinced everyone’s eyes were on her or talking about her, paranoid that around every corner would be more reporters and paparazzi.

Once finally inside the safety of the school, Marinette rushed into the locker room, collecting her books, taking a deep breath to steel herself before going back into the quad.

Her eyes searched the sea of faces until they found their target.

Walking onto the school ground with their friends was the beautiful blond boy who’d completely stolen her heart.

Running over to him, she couldn’t help but feel saddened at his exhausted expression coupled with dark circles under his eyes.

Marinette crashed into him, throwing her arms around his neck as he braced himself, sighing in relief as he realised who’d just launched themselves at him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“ _Comment vas-tu? Est ce que ça va, mon chou?”_ She asked, all thoughts of her own terrifying morning forgotten, replaced with concern for Adrien as she gently scratched the hair at the base of his head, hoping he found it soothing.

His feelings were more important than hers right now.

A low rumble erupted from his chest as he leant into her touch, burying his face into her neck.

“ _Je vais bien, princesse.”_ He replied, lightly touching his lips to the column of her throat.

“I-I… I really needed this last night.” He whispered, tightening his hold around her.

Pulling back to look at him, Marinette’s heart clenched painfully to see the confusion in his eyes. Cupping his cheek, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the soft skin, she kissed his forehead before resting her own against his.

“Next time, you call me, okay?”

“B-but…”

“I don’t care what time it is, you call me, _d'accord?”_ She said firmly.

He stared back at her and nodded with a watery smile, leaning in and meeting his lips to hers.

‘ _Je t’aime_ , Marinette.’

But as much as he wanted to utter these words aloud, he was both too scared and knew that it wasn’t the right time.

“Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?” Marinette asked after they broke the kiss.

Adrien swallowed thickly, the memory of the argument overwhelming him as he relived it.

“No. But I need to.” He replied, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs towards the library. Once they were on the third floor, Adrien sat down heavily just outside the library, Marinette coming to sit down beside him.

“When you asked me about the poster, I went to talk to _P_ _è_ _re_ about changing it for your parents and he was already angry. Apparently, someone either took unsanctioned photos of us at the shoot and leaked them online or Vincent was hacked, and the other photos were leaked online. He isn’t sure which, although Vincent swears that he didn’t leak them.”

“I doubt Vincent would have leaked any images. He doesn’t strike me as that sort of a person.”

“I agree. But he was upset that his ‘image’ would be ruined and the amount of money it would cost to have the posters fixed. But he said he would get the one by your house fixed as soon as possible.”

“ _Merci,_ Adrien.”

“ _De rien._ ” He replied, kissing her mouth lightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

“Needless to say, coming in when I did was not a good time and father was furious. He was also upset that those photos were even taken of us in the first place and was exceedingly disappointed in me for being ‘hormonal’.” He chuckled humourlessly, making quotation marks with his fingers.

“We shouted and said things we shouldn’t have. Natalie must have heard us and came in to try and calm _P_ _è_ _re_ down. Did I ever tell you about the positive pregnancy test I found at home?”

“What? No!” Marinette gasped.

“I meant to tell you yesterday, but you were… Well…”

“Upset?” She offered.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m not sure but I think it could have been Natalie’s. I mean, she’s the only female staff member working for us, and I’m pretty sure she and _P_ _è_ _re_ are sleeping together.  But my suspicions were confirmed when screamed at her that she should have been more careful and how stupid could she have been to forget to take a pill. She said the antibiotic she had to take meant she couldn’t take it, but he still blamed her for getting pregnant. He told her to get rid of the baby. That he didn’t even want it. He’s so concerned about what everyone else will think about it, it’s like he didn’t even think about what Natalie might want.”

“I can’t even imagine what I’d do if someone said that to me.” Marinette whispered, struggling to process what she was hearing.

“I’ve never seen her cry like that before. I ran out of there while I could. I couldn’t really sleep after that. I stayed up most of the night thinking. I’m not even sure how I feel about having a sibling. It’s just all so confusing. But… I think I’d want a baby brother or sister. Natalie is kinda like a _M_ _è_ _re_ to me anyway, so it’s not really that big of a change. I just can’t believe _P_ _è_ _re_ spoke to her like that. No one deserves to be spoken to like that.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me, _mon chou._ I know it must’ve been hard to hear that, but I hope telling me helped a bit.” She said softly, taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, squeezing reassuringly.

“C-can we just… Sit here… For a little while?” Adrien asked quietly.

“Of course, we can.” Marinette smiled, letting him shift to sit behind her, instantly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back in close to his chest, feeling him sigh in relief before he kissed the top of her head.

“ _Merci beaucoup,_ Marinette.”

“For what?” She asked, placing a light kiss on his bicep.

“For just… Being you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Comment vas-tu? Est ce que ça va, mon chou? - How are you? Are you okay, sweetie?  
> Je vais bien, princesse - I'm fine, Princess  
> d'accord - Okay  
> Je t'aime - I love you
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	44. Everything comes to a head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you guys like it. The title of this chapter should say it all.  
> Prepare yourselves for the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers *laughs evilly*

Once calmed down and relaxed, Marinette broke the silence.

“Adrien, I need to tell you something. And you have to promise not to get upset.” She said carefully, feeling him tense up at her words.

“Tell me what?” He asked, his voice tense but concerned.

“This morning when I left the bakery, there were reporters and paparazzi waiting for me and…”

“What?”

“They screamed questions at me all at the same time and I was so scared.”

“M-marinette… There is nothing I can say to express how sorry I am that you had to experience that.”

“ _Papa_ was mad and shooed them away. Even offered to take me to school.”

“I should have warned you that could happen. But I will make sure that they don’t bother you again. You have my word.” He told her determinedly, pulling out his phone and sending a message to what she assumed was the Gorilla.

“What are you doing?” She asked, confused.

“Messaging my bodyguard. He’s gonna make sure that the paparazzi and reporters never bother you at home again.” He replied, frowning in concentration.

Smiling at the sweet gesture, Marinette turned around in his arms, cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly, Adrien forgetting about the text in favour of wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back.

“ _Merci, mon chou._ ” She whispered against his lips.

“ _De rien, minette._ ” He replied, his breathing heavier before pulling back and finishing the message, checking it once more before sending it.

When the bell rang for their first class, Marinette untangled herself from his arms and stood up, offering her hand out to him to help him up.

“Come on, _mon chou._ We should head to class.” She said, taking his hand and pulling him up to his feet.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, she cupped his cheek and stood on her tiptoes to place a sweet kiss on his lips, moving them slowly and tenderly.

‘ _Je t’aime._ ’ She thought to herself, wanting more than anything to utter those words aloud to him and hear him return them sincerely.

But she knew he still wasn’t ready, but at least they were being more of an open couple now.

Or at least that was the impression he gave her when he asked her out the day before.

She truly loved him with all her heart and wanted nothing more than his feelings be returned.

‘ _Je t’aime._ ’ He thought to himself, wanting desperately to whisper them to her.

He could feel how much she loved him, washing over him like a comforting blanket, filling him with comfort and confidence to be himself whenever he was around her.

 

They slowly walked down the stairs to their classroom hand in hand, neither wanting to leave the other’s side for even a moment, relying on each other to feel calm and safe from everything else in the world.

They focused on their class work as much as possible, Marinette sitting on Adrien’s right so they could hold hands while they took their class notes.

They both were relatively quiet during class, speaking when necessary, but mostly just happy to be near each other.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone packed up their stuff and headed to the cafeteria.

Marinette and Adrien waited for Alya and Nino before the four of them went to the cafeteria together to get their food.

“You guys okay?” Alya asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

“Yeah, you dudes have been acting weird all day.” Nino added as he sipped at his drink.

“Long night.” Adrien admitted quietly.

“You look pretty rough, man.”

“Thanks.” He replied sarcastically.

“Wanna talk about it?” Asked Nino.

“Thanks, dude. I’ve already talked to Mari about it and, no offence, but I don’t really want to talk about it anymore.”

“Topic change!” Alya sing-songed, sensing the building tension. “So, I heard through the grapevine that someone might have leaked some of those photos of your guys at the shoot. Is that true?”

“It might be. We don’t know for sure.” Adrien replied, sighing heavily before he took a bite of his sandwich.

“I’m just gonna say it, some of those pics are rather intimate. You two looked like you were getting all hot and heavy under the camera.”

“Alya!” Marinette growled, blushing furiously.

“What? I call it like I see it.” She smirked, taking a slow, deliberate bite of her sandwich.

“I’m just glad you two knuckleheads have finally figured yourselves out, right? You are both _are_ on the same page, right?”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, trying to read each other, before turning back to their friends.

“More or less.” They replied in unison.

Alya and Nino exchanged looks before looking back at their friends.

“So… Are you dudes dating now?” Nino asked, getting to the point.

“U-um…” Marinette stuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

“W-we haven’t really talked about it yet.” He said quietly.

“Nino!” Alya whispered between her teeth, kicking him under the table.

“Ouch!” Nino cried, looking at his girlfriend accusingly only for her to glare at him, glancing back at Marinette and Adrien pointedly.

“Do you even want to be a couple?” Nino asked.

Alya’s head flicked to look at him and glared daggers at Nino for letting something so stupid fall out of his mouth.

“Nino!” She seethed.

Marinette sat there uncomfortably, unsure what to say or do with the way this current conversation was going, or if she should say anything in the first place.

“I mean you’re gonna go on a date or something, but do you even like each other?” Nino asked curiously.

“ _Mon dieu!_ Nino, shut up!” Alya cried, lightly punching him in the arm.

“Marinette means everything to me. We haven’t put a label on it yet.” Adrien replied matter of fact but firmly.

“Leave it alone, Nino.” Alya warned, glancing at Marinette apprehensively, taking in her severely uncomfortable expression and body language.

“Do you love her?” Nino asked, unable to help himself.

The group fell silent and all eyes fell to Adrien, waiting expectantly.

Marinette’s heart clenched painfully as she watched him fidget with his hands, open and close his mouth, no words coming out.

“Nino…” Marinette said quietly, getting the attention of the group at her suddenly speaking up.

“Please… Let it go.” She whispered, picking up her things and leaving the table, desperately needing to distance herself from the situation.

“Marinette, wait!” Adrien said, standing up from his seat as he called out for her.

Looking back at Nino, Adrien glared at his friend, making Nino jump seeing the uncharacteristic furious expression.

“I’m not ready to tell her yet. You might have just ruined everything, man.” He said, glaring at him before he collected his things and ran after her.

“I told you not to meddle.” Alya chastised him, backhanding him on the shoulder.

 

Marinette rushed off out of the cafeteria, struggling to breathe.

“Marinette, you need to calm down.” Tikki cautioned, popping her head out of her bag.

“You don’t want to get akumatised.”

“He didn’t say anything, Tikki. H-he doesn’t…” She stuttered breaking into a sob.

“Chloe was right. He’ll never love me.”

“Don’t say that, Marinette. He wants to take you on a date after all.” Tikki replied, trying to calm down her charge.

“Tikki, I can’t…” Marinette cried as she crumpled against a wall, breaking down before Tikki flew out of her bag and hugged Marinette’s cheek, wiping her face with her little hands.

“I love him so much it hurts, Tikki. But I can’t keep getting hurt.” Marinette sobbed quietly.

“Unless he has actual feelings for me, I don’t think I can keep up this charade anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Tikki asked.

“If he doesn’t have feelings for me, we’re going back to being friends.”

“Marinette? Marinette!” Adrien called out, rushing through the halls in search of her.

“Ugh, Plagg, I messed up big time!” Adrien groaned, running his hands through his hair angrily.

“Kid, you need to tell her. It’s now or never.” Plagg told him matter-of-factly as he poked his head out of Adrien’s shirt.

“You think?” Adrien asked, searching for Marinette.

“ _Mon dieu,_ you really can be so dense sometimes. She’s crazy about you. Please, please, please, please, please, listen to me when I say, a girl like her won’t stick around forever.”

“W-wow, Plagg. I didn’t know you could be so sensitive.” Adrien smirked down at his kwami.

“Me? Sensitive? Never. Now go find her so you can get me some cheese.” Plagg grumbled, disappearing back into Adrien’s shirt.

“She’s over there by the way.” Plagg muttered, pointing his paw towards a corner.

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien whispered before running towards her.

“Marinette?” He called, Tikki having just enough time to fly into Marinette’s bag before Adrien rounded the corner.

Dropping to his knees, Adrien reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Mari, please look at me.” He begged.

“You didn’t say anything.” She muttered, sniffing while still refusing to look at him.

“What are you talking about?” He asked gently.

“Nino… H-he asked you…”

“If I loved you…”

“And you said nothing.”

“M-mari… I’m still trying to work it all out in my head. If you could just be patient…” He replied, ignoring Plagg pinching him on the chest.

“I-I don’t know if I can k-keep doing this, Adrien.” She replied.

“Keep doing what, _minette?”_ He asked, his heart pounding anxiously, terrified where this conversation was going.

“I can’t keep pretending I’m not completely and totally in love with you.” She sobbed. “And I can’t keep pretending I’m okay with you not loving me. So, if you don’t, I can’t keep doing what we’re doing and we go back to being friends.”

“W-what?” He stuttered, his head swimming, spinning and trying to catch up.

“I’m serious, Adrien. I don’t want to let you go, but I can’t keep getting hurt.” She whimpered, finally looking up at him.

“Mari…” He whispered, reaching out for her, only for her to push his hand away.

“If you don’t, I need you to say it.” She said with a wavering voice, standing up on shaky legs.

“Marinette, please…”

“Last chance, Adrien.”

“I-I…” He stuttered, struggling to find the words, only to sigh and close his mouth.

Letting out a shaky breath, Marinette clenched her jaw and walked past him.

“Marinette, come back! Please!” He called after her.

“Goodbye, Adrien.” She called back.

“ _JE T’AIME!_ ” He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm terrible for leaving it here. But it just leaves you wanting more hahaha.  
> See you tomorrow with the next chapter ^_^


	45. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming to a head now. Prepare yourself to have all your questions answered if it was sincere or not on Adrien's part.  
> Also, on a personal note, I have amazing news.  
> I got the call last night and I now have a job!  
> I can't express how happy I am to have gained employment again.
> 
> As well as this, I will be taking the weekend off from posting so you'll see me posting again during the week (Monday between 12 and 2pm in Australia)

Marinette froze mid step, slowly turning around to look at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

“W-what?” She said, voice barely above a whisper.

“You love me?” She asked in disbelief.

“I do.” He replied, a small smile in the corner of his mouth as he saw her eyes slip closed and the tears roll down her cheeks.

Walking over to her, Adrien took her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

“I wanted to wait to tell you when the moment was right, but you kinda forced my hand.” He chuckled lightly, resting his forehead against hers.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to figure it out. But now I’ve said it, I am going to tell you _every_ single day so you know just how _loved_ you are. _Tu comptes tant pour moi._ _Les mots ne peuvent pas d_ _é_ _crire mon amour pour toi._ I want in my life. Always.”

Marinette chuckled lightly, the sound thick with emotion as more tears slipped down her cheeks, to which he kissed away.

“I really did want to wait to ask you, but I guess now we’re getting everything out on the table, there isn’t much point waiting anymore. So, Marinette, _ma minette,_ will you be my girlfriend?”

Marinette looked up at him with disbelief, confused, but overwhelming happy.

A smile slowly spreading across her face before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly.

Once he overcame his surprise, Adrien wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her tightly against him, spinning her around, making her laugh loudly against his mouth before fervently reattaching her lips to his.

They held each other and kissed passionately for what seemed like a lifetime before they finally calmed down enough; or rather ran out of air, and separated, panting heavily with impossibly big smiles on their faces.

“So,” He panted, chuckling softly. “Should I take that as a yes?”

Laughing softly, Marinette kissed him again, inhaling deeply before pulling back and nodding enthusiastically.

Smiling broadly, Adrien cupped her cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly.

“ _Je t’aime_ , Marinette.” He whispered.

“ _Je t'aime aussi_ , Adrien.” Marinette murmured, scrunching her nose as she rubbed it gently against his.

Grrroooowwwwwwwlllll

Marinette froze, a blush slowly creeping over her features.

“I-I guess I should probably finish my food.” She said sheepishly, chuckling uncomfortably.

“Agreed. We both probably should.” He smiled, pecking her lips quickly before letting her go, taking her hand in his as they walked towards their discarded bags to fetch the remnants of their lunches.

“Let’s just sit here. I don’t really want to face anyone else just yet.”

“Of course, _mon amour._ ” He smiled, kissing his forehead before sitting down against the wall beside her.

The pair sat in comfortable silence as they ate, Adrien sneaking some cheese to Plagg from his lunch, to which two little black paws appeared and disappeared with the cheese from inside his shirt.

“I really am sorry it took me so long to figure it all out, _bébé._ But I’m really glad you waited.”

“You cut it pretty close there, _mon chou._ ” She replied, pinching his cheek playfully as she chuckled.

“Are you looking forward to our date tomorrow?” He asked tentatively as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“ _Oui_.” She replied around a mouthful of sandwich. “What do you have planned?”

“I need to leave some things to surprise.” He laughed softly.

Just as they were taking the last few bites of their food, there was a thunderous shockwave from a nearby explosion that rattled the windows.

Both at attention, the pair glanced off in the distance towards the centre of the city.

Heads snapping back to look at each other, they said in unison;

“I gotta go.”

Springing up, the pair quickly shared a kiss before running off in different directions.

Marinette ran towards the supply closet while Adrien ran downstairs to the locker room, both transforming and rushing off in the direction of the explosion.

 

When Chat Noir and Ladybug landed on the rooftop side by side, Chat smirked at Ladybug.

“Long time, no see, m’Ladybug.”

“It’s nice to see you too, _minou._ ” She smiled confidently.

“Ready to kick this akuma’s butt?” He asked, stretching his arms in preparation for battle.

“You bet.” She grinned, flinging her yo-yo off into the distance, flinging herself into battle, Chat leaping off the roof, propelling himself forward with his baton.

 

With the akuma defeated and purified, Chat and Ladybug pounded their fists together.

“ _Bien joué!_ ”

“Well, I’d better be off before I turn back into a pumpkin.” Ladybug chuckled playfully, preparing to leap away before she felt Chat’s hand on her wrist, pulling her back.

“M’lady, wait.”

“What’s wrong, Chat?” She asked, confused as she turned to look at him.

“M’lady, you know I love you, but I wanted to let you know that I won’t be perusing you anymore.”

“I don’t understand.” She replied, cocking her head to the side in her confusion.

“I’ve found someone. Outside of the mask. And I love her more than anything. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll forget about my lady. You’ll always hold a special place in my heart.”

“U-uh… _M-merci,_ Chat.” She stuttered, unsure what else to say.

Smiling with relief, Chat took her hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand gently.

As if telling them the moment was over, their miraculous’ both beeped obnoxiously letting them know they only had a few minutes left before they de-transformed.

“ _Au revoir,_ M’lady.” He said, giving her a two fingered salute before vaulting off the rooftop into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tu comptes tant pour moi - You mean so much to me  
> Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire mon amour pour toi - Words can’t describe my love for you  
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too  
> mon amour - my love  
> bébé - baby  
> Bien joué! - translated to good game, but I'm using it as 'Good job'
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons. Have a great weekend ^_^  
> J.P.


	46. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a bit late guys.  
> I was drawing for about 3 hours before I realised what time it was and why I was so hungry (hahaha)  
> You can check out my drawings by going to @writernut55 on instagram
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave kind comments about my new job. I'm really looking forward to starting.
> 
> Now, this chapter is gonna be a bit intense, but I hope you still like it.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, continuing their classes together, however neither spoke to Alya or Nino.

Even though they were grateful to him for kickstarting their relationship, they couldn’t bring themselves to publicise their relationship just yet.

Adrien made a point of walking Marinette home that afternoon, wanting to protect her from the paparazzi and reporters as much as possible, implications of seeing them together be damned.

The Gorilla had messaged him back during the day saying he would do his best to handle the situation, but Adrien knew there was only so much within the bodyguard’s power.

“Who knew so much could happen in one day?” Marinette chuckled, clinging to Adrien’s arm.

“I know, _mon coeur._ But in a good way, right?” He asked, smiling lovingly down at her as they grew closer and closer to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Absolutely.” She grinned, squeezing his arm tighter as they crossed the street, both dreading having to say goodbye when they reached her bakery.

Walking the last few blocks, Adrien walked Marinette over to the bakery entrance, Marinette and Adrien held onto each other tighter and tighter, knowing that they had to say their goodbyes but dreading it at the same time.

Looking into the bakery window, Adrien saw Marinette’s parents busy serving customers and sighed with relief, leading her around the corner of the store so they were out of view.

“I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye. I wish I could come in, but I have to get home.” He sighed, resting his forehead against hers as he pinned her against the side of the building, tenderly running the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

“Me either, _mon chou._ ” She replied, leaning into his touch.

“ _Je t’aime, ma cherie._ ” He whispered against her lips.

“ _Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur._ ” She murmured in reply before closing the distance between them and eagerly gliding her lips over his.

Adrien returned the kiss just as eagerly, returning her loving embrace as their lips glided over each other, tongues duelling playfully, simply enjoying the freedom to kiss without worrying where they stood or how others would perceive it.

They loved each other and that’s all that mattered.

Slowing the kiss back, Adrien pressed a few more lingering kisses against her mouth before finally pulling away, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“I have to go.” Adrien whispered against her skin.

“I know. _Je t'aime tellement, mon chou._ Let me know when you get home?”

“ _Bien sûr._ ” He smiled, pulling her in for a firm hug before finally letting her go.

“ _Au revoir._ ”

“ _Au revoir._ ”

Marinette watched after Adrien until he was out of sight before she went inside her house, heading up to her room to start on her homework, welcoming the distraction it brought.

Sitting down at her desk, Marinette pulled her books out of her bag and carefully placed them with her tablet on her desk. Booting up her tablet, she took the stylus out of its slot, opened up a word processor, opened her textbook and got to work.

“You can do it, Marinette. I believe in you.” Tikki smiled, flying around Marinette’s head as she tried to support and motivate her charge.

“ _Merci,_ Tikki. But I can’t focus with all your encouraging words.” Marinette laughed lightly.

“Okay, I’ll be here if you need me.” Tikki replied, giggling before nuzzling and kissing Marinette’s cheek, coming to rest on her shoulder.

 

When Adrien walked through the front door, his _P_ _é_ _re_ was already waiting for him at the top of the stairs with his arms behind his back, staring down at his son.

“ _Bonne après-midi, P_ _é_ _re._ ”

“ _Bonne après-midi,_ Adrien.”

“I-is everything okay, _P_ _é_ _re?”_ Adrien asked uncertainly.

“No, everything is most certainly not ‘okay’.” Gabriel scowled.

“I don’t understand.” Adrien frowned, walking over to the stairs.

“Did it ever occur to you that because you are the face of this company, you have a duty to uphold its image?”

“What?” He asked, completely lost.

Pulling a tablet out from behind his back, Gabriel flashed an article to his son.

Squinting in curiosity, Adrien slowly walked up the stairs to get a better look at the image and text displayed on the screen.

As he got closer, his hands broke out into a cold sweat as the images and text became clearer and clearer.

The article’s headline read:

‘Is Adrien Agreste’s dating his new campaign co-model? Is there truth behind the campaign photos?’

Reading further, the article went on to discuss how the pair had been followed and snapped sharing an intimate moment outside the bakery.

Looking at the images taken, Adrien blanched as he saw himself and Marinette against the wall near the bakery kissing.

Their positions weren’t explicit or really be considered inappropriate.

Just two young people sharing a tender expression of love together.

“After retracting the original campaign images, your image and reputation is so fragile right now, we cannot afford articles and images like this being published.”

“ _P_ _é_ _re_ , I don’t understand how this is an issue. Marinette and I are dating and we love each other. What does it matter if the press sees?”

“A girlfriend?” He said, arching an eyebrow.

“And what gave you the impression I would allow you to date? You have school, piano, fencing, Chinese and modelling. You are much too busy to be worrying about a girl. Not to mention that having a relationship will affect the company and our image.” He explained, switching off the tablet screen and returning his hands behind his back.

“ _P_ _é_ _re,_ you can’t be serious?” Adrien scoffed.

“Indubitably. Therefore, you are forbidden from seeing that girl outside of school.” He said evenly as he walked towards his office.

“ _P_ _é_ _re,_ you can’t do this!” Adrien cried, stepping forward defiantly.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder with narrow eyes.

“Oh, but I can. And I just did.” He said before continuing towards his office, shutting the doors behind him.

Confused, frustrated and angry, Adrien stormed down the stairs into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Pacing around his room, Plagg flew out of his shirt and hovered by his charge anxiously.

“You okay, kid?” Plagg asked.

“I need to get outta here, Plagg.” Adrien huffed. “Claws out!”

Leaping out the window, Chat launched himself into the cool afternoon towards the one person, the only person really, he knew could calm him down.

 

Chat landed on her balcony railing soundlessly and slowly walked towards her skylight, peaking down into the room, searching for the kind-hearted girl who resided within the walls.

Taking a deep breath, Chat rapped on the glass and waited on bated breath until he saw her climbing the ladder, quirking an eyebrow in question at his presence.

Opening the window, Chat immediately jumped in, not even giving Marinette enough time to back up before he pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck, ears pinned firmly flat against his head.

“C-chat? What are you doing?” Marinette asked, too shocked to move.

“I needed you.” He replied, kissing her neck affectionately, making his way up her jaw till his lips attached to her mouth.

“Chat! Chat! Stop!” Marinette cried, pushing him away, much to his irritation, as he tried to reattach his mouth to hers.

“Chat, I have a boyfriend. You can’t do this.” She scolded him, holding him back at arm’s length.

“Please, _princesse_. I need you.” He whispered, his luminous emerald green eyes brimming with tears, catching her off guard.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, getting straight to the point, concern worming its way into her words.

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispered, his chin quivering as the tears threatened to fall.

“Please, _princesse_. Please! I need you.” He said as the tears finally fell and rand down over his mask, dripping off his chin.

“Chat, you need to talk to me and tell me what’s wrong. I’ll help, but you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Marinette said firmly, relaxing her arms, Chat immediately wrapping his own around her again, initiating another kiss, moving his lips desperately over hers.

“ _Je t’aime._ ” He whispered against her lips.

“Chat! That’s enough!” She cried, shoving him off her, panting from the intensity of his kiss.

“You know what you’re doing is completely inappropriate. I already told you, I have a boyfriend. And what, you love me? You’re not making any sense.”

“ _Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal._ ” He whimpered, reaching out for her again, only for Marinette to bat his hand away.

“ _J'ai besoin de toi mon amour._ ”

“Chat, tell me what’s wrong.” Marinette said firmly as he crumpled to his knees, breaking down in a fit of gut-wrenching sobs, struggling to breathe, holding his sides in an attempt to keep his insides from falling out.

“I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn’t to protect you.” He murmured, glancing up at her with sheer desperation in his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked, unease festering in her stomach.

“Please don’t let this change your opinion of me. I still love you more than anything.” He pleaded, taking a deep breath before making the decision that would change his life irrevocably.

“Claws in.” He whispered, erupting into an electric green light, the light finally dissipating to reveal his civilian form.

“A-adrien?” Marinette whispered in disbelief.

Launching himself at her, Adrien wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him, his tears soaking into her shirt.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.” He whispered, pecking her just under her jaw.

“Y-you… You’re Chat Noir?”

“I didn’t know what else to do.” He sobbed, nuzzling into her.

“ _Bébé…_ What happened?” She asked, running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

Marinette’s head was still spinning from the reveal.

Chat was Adrien.

Adrien was Chat.

“ _Mon P_ _é_ _re._ ” He murmured.

 “Th-there were pictures of us taken from today. _Mon P_ _é_ _re_ found the article and found out we’re together and forbid me from dating.” He sniffed, leaning into her touch.

“Said it would affect his and the company’s image and I had too much else to focus on to be worried about dating.” He continued, letting out a shuddering breath.

“Wha…” Marinette breathed out, completely at a loss for words.

“But I’m not letting you go.” He growled possessively in her ear before he pulled back to look at her with determined bloodshot eyes.

Cupping her face he told her in a soft voice;

“I love you, and I just got you. Consequences be damned, we will find a way to be together.”

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers earnestly, pulling back to kiss her forehead before resting his own against hers.

“And I’m still taking you on that date.” He smirked, a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth.

“Adrien, I don’t want to get you into trouble.” She muttered quietly.

“You won’t. Chat will visit you when Adrien can’t.” He smirked, his alter ego showing itself.

“I’m not letting you go. I won’t make the same mistake again.” He said with such determination it shook her to her very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense, huh.  
> Looking forward to sharing the next few chapters with you guys.
> 
> Translations:  
> mon coeur - my heart  
> Je t'aime tellement - I love you so much  
> Bien sûr - Of course  
> Bonne après-midi - Good afternoon  
> Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal - I love you so much it hurts  
> J'ai besoin de toi mon amour - I need you, my love  
> Bébé - Baby
> 
>  
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	47. Post reveal feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say a big thanks for all of the comments.  
> Your kind words mean a lot to me.  
> I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Adrien and Marinette moved to her bed, exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of a reveal, Marinette curled up into his chest while he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know if I should be telling you this, but do you want to know what makes my Miraculous work?” Adrien asked, feeling Marinette fiddle idly with his ring.

“If you want to. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” Marinette replied, looking up at him.

“Well, my ring and transformation is powered by a little creature called a Kwami. And my Kwami is a black cat called Plagg. D-do you… Want to meet him?” He asked tentatively.

“S-sure.” She murmured, sitting up against the pillows.

“Plagg! Come on out and meet Marinette.” Adrien called, conscious not to be too loud to alert her parents.

Flying up from his spot cuddling with Tikki, Plagg looked at Marinette, eyes widening with realisation.

About to open his mouth when there was a clatter, looking down to see Tikki glaring at him, hand in front of her mouth, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

“Plagg, I want you to meet Marinette, my girlfriend.” Adrien smiled, gesturing to Marinette.

“If he had of listened to me earlier, you would have been together months ago.” Plagg stated matter-of-factly, startling Marinette slightly.

“Plagg!” Adrien growled.

“I feel like Plagg and I have a lot to talk about.” Marinette said cryptically, giving Plagg a pointed look, to which he gave a quick nod of understanding.

“You got any cheese?” Plagg asked, flying closer to her face.

“I think we have some downstairs in the kitchen. You can have some if you’re hungry. Just don’t eat it all or wake my parents.”

“I think we’re gonna get along _just_ fine.” He said smirking slightly, nuzzling into her cheek before flying downstairs to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about Plagg. He can be a bit… Blunt at times.” Adrien chuckled awkwardly.

“I like him.” She smiled before her expression sobered.

“I think you should probably head home soon. You don’t want your dad to find out you’ve snuck out to see me and I don’t want to get you into more trouble.”

“I don’t wanna go.” He protested petulantly.

“If you really want to, you can come back after dinner, _minou_.” She giggled.

“We’ll figure it out, _d'accord?”_ She said as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

 

When Plagg came back after raiding the fridge for cheese, Adrien reluctantly transformed, and with a lingering kiss, Chat Noir leapt out the skylight and towards his home.

As he vaulted through the cool Paris afternoon, Chat couldn’t keep the smile off his face, knowing that although all the kinks weren’t yet worked out, he knew that his relationship with Marinette was going to work.

He was determined for it to work.

Flipping through his open window, Adrien de-transformed and stood back up, sighing heavily.

“Sooooo… We gonna be stayin’ at Marinette’s tonight?” Plagg asked, floating by Adrien’s face.

“You bet. I’m gonna pack a bag so I’ve got some stuff at her place.” He replied, walking over to collect a few different pairs of pyjamas, underwear, socks, pants and shirts, stacking them all on his bed while he searched for a bag to put them in.

Standing by his bedside table, Adrien glanced over to the draw that held the condoms and lube, contemplating for a moment if he should take some with him or not.

Shaking his head to dislodge the thought, Adrien picked up a nearby bag and started packing the clothes.

Hearing a knock at the door, Adrien quickly stuffed the clothes in the bag and shoved it under his bed, opening his shirt for Plagg to quickly hide in.

“ _Entrez._ ” He called, looking towards his door to see Natalie at the threshold.

“Adrien, it’s time for your dinner.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” He replied as she shut the door behind her.

“You stay here, Plagg. Make sure I didn’t forget anything?” He asked, opening his shirt for Plagg to fly out of.

“You better bring me back some cheese.” He replied with a huff, turning so Adrien couldn’t see his evil smirk.

“You got it, bud.” Adrien replied, rolling his eyes as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> d'accord - okay  
> Entrez - Come in/enter
> 
>  
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	48. Bringing an overnight bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start my new job tomorrow, and honestly, I'm kinda nervous about it.  
> Admittedly, it's made it a little hard to focus.  
> So, this one is a little short, but I hope you still like it.  
> Because I start my job tomorrow, I might not be able to post till later in the night or the following day.

After eating dinner and saying good night to his _P_ _ére_ , Adrien went back to his room, staying there for at least half an hour to be sure before he messaged Marinette to let her know he was making his way over.

Smirking, Adrien transformed, slung his bag over his shoulder and leapt out the open window, jumping and vaulting his way over the Parisian rooftops until he landed on Marinette’s balcony railing.

Dropping down onto the balcony, Chat padded over to the skylight, rapping lightly on the glass with his knuckles, grinning broadly as he saw Marinette look up at him from her book.

“It’s open, _minou._ ” She whispered.

Opening the window, Chat jumped down and de-transformed the moment he hit the mattress, lifting the bag off his shoulder, carefully setting it down beside him.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a few things with me. Just some clothes and stuff.” He admitted bashfully, blushing slightly.

“No, it’s fine, _minou_.” She replied.

“It’s a little weird hearing you call me that as Adrien.” He chuckled.

“I should have seen the signs ages ago. The amounts of times you purred when we cuddled.”

“I can’t always help that.” He replied defensively.

“Relax, _minou._ I think it’s adorable.” She told him, running her fingers through his hair tenderly.

“Is there anything in particular you want before I put your things away?”

“No, I should be fine. _Merci._ ” He replied, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

Crawling across the bed, Marinette climbed down the stairs, Adrien slowly lowering the bag down by the long shoulder strap for her to catch.

Taking it from him, Marinette placed the bag on her desk, unzipping the bag to collect his clothes from the bag.

Carefully taking the clothes out, Marinette’s hand came across a curious shaped objects within.

One was cool, smooth and cylindrical and the other rectangular and made a crinkling sound under the touch.

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Marinette took the items in hand and pulled them out of the bag, inhaling sharply in shock as she realised what the items were.

“U-um, A-adrien?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you come down here for a sec?”

Confused but curious, Adrien leapt down from her bed and landed silently on the floor, walking over to her to look at the offending items in her hands.

Turning to face him, Marinette looked at him, dumfounded, about why the items in her hands were in his bag in the first place.

His eyes glancing down at the items, Adrien paled, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, unable to emit a single sound.

Rolling what he was seeing around in his mind, Adrien’s expression turned to a deep-set frown.

“Plagg!” He growled, the skittish Kwami slowly emerging from the edge of the bed, his ears and eyes the only things poking out.

“When I said to make sure I packed everything, _this_ is not what I meant.”

“I just wanted you to be protected.” Plagg replied sheepishly.

“You see, this isn’t the first time Plagg has done something like this.” Adrien explained, wanting to be as transparent as possible with her.

“He’s rather protective you see. Likes to think he’s looking out for my best interests, when a lot of the time he’s meddling.” He continued, scowling at his Kwami.

“I guess it’s sweet, in an odd sort of way.” She replied, feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.

“ _Ma petit minette,_ I know that me having these might make you feel uncomfortable, but I want you to know that I would never presume anything or try to push you to do anything you weren’t ready for or wanted to do.”

“ _Je connais, mon chou. Merci.”_

“U-um… If you don’t mind, I’m going to put these away. A-and your clothes.” She stuttered, setting the unopened box of condoms and lube down on her desk with shaky hands, before collecting his clothes from the bag and carefully placed them in a nearby chest she usually used for storing blankets during the winter.

“I think you forgot a toothbrush.” Said Marinette, desperate to change the topic.

“I guess that’s something that slipped my mind.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I think I have a spare one in my bathroom.” She replied, meeting his eyes for a split second before glancing away as she walked to the bathroom to retrieve the item.

“We should probably get ready for bed anyway.”

“D-do you want me to wait? Or…”

“No, you can come in if you like.” She replied, opening the cabinet to search for the toothbrush for him, having already taken hers out and applied toothpaste to it, holding it in her mouth as she searched.

Adrien slowly walked towards her, leaning against the doorframe, smiling fondly at her, until she triumphantly announced her finding of the toothbrush, holding it up victoriously.

“Here you go.” She muttered around her toothbrush, holding it out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Je connais - I know
> 
>  
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	49. Internal debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry for not posting in forever. I have been overwhelmed with life.  
> Work is going well for those who are interested and I'm enjoying what I'm doing so far.  
> I've been drawing a tonne and that has taken up a lot of the time I would otherwise be spending writing. But I finally feel ready to step back into this. Especially after Oblivio, which I think we can all agree was an amazing episode.  
> Thank you everyone for being so patient. I will try to post at least once a week from now on.  
> Enjoy!

Once their teeth were brushed and both had changed into their pajamas, Adrien and Marinette curled up together on her bed, Marinette having taken the box of condoms and bottle of lube up to the bed with her, hiding them by her bedhead from view.

Adrien was still frazzled after everything that had happened over just the past few hours.

His  _Pére_  had demanded he stop seeing Marinette when they had only just got together.

He had revealed himself as Chat Noir to her.

And now he was curled up on her chest, purring softly as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

Marinette’s head was still swimming from the reveal.

He had been so desperate and distraught.

She’d never seen him like that, and if she was honest, it scared her a little.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she should had realized a long time ago who Chat really was behind the mask.

All of the signs were there.

They even looked exactly the same.

Adrien, her wonderful, sweet and doting boyfriend, was also her cheeky _minou_.

Marinette found herself smiling softly as she felt him snuggle in closer, nuzzling against her chest, arms and legs firmly wrapped around her, ensuring she wouldn’t leave.

Carefully sitting up; much to Adrien’s sleepy protests, she pulled the covers up over them, wriggling down the bed slightly to get more comfortable, feeling him follow in kind, sighing in content.

Placing a sleepy kiss to her neck, making her shiver involuntarily, he whispered;

“ _Merci_ , Mari. For everything.”

“ _De rein_ , Adrien. _Bonne nuit_. _Des beaux rêves_.”

“ _Des beaux rêves_ , _Princesse_.” He murmured against her throat before his breathing evened out and his hold on her relaxed.

“Tikki?” Marinette whispered cautiously, very aware to not wake the sleeping blond next to her.

“Tikki?” She called again, slightly louder this time.

A red blur flew into Marinette’s face, her tiny hand coming to her mouth, hushing her charge quietly.

“I just left Plagg with his cheese so he should be distracted for a little while.”

“Tikki, what am I gonna do?” Marinette whispered in panic.

“It was up to Chat if he wanted to reveal himself. And it is up to you if you want to do the same.” Tikki replied, taking Marinette by surprise.

“I know I have had very strong feelings about it before, but now you two are together, having this secret between you might actually be dangerous. Adrien has shown a great deal of trust in you by revealing himself to you as Chat. And he could be very hurt if you decided you didn’t trust him wholeheartedly the way he trusts you.”

“ _Je sais_ , Tikki. But I’m…”

“Scared?” She offered, flying closer to her charge’s face, tenderly placing her little hand on her cheek as a comforting gesture.

Marinette nodded, somewhat ashamed of herself for not trusting him the way he deserved.

“I know you’ll make the right decision,” Tikki replied, kissing Marinette’s cheek. “But in the meantime, I’ll make sure Plagg doesn’t say anything stupid, and I’ll make sure I’m not seen till you’re ready.”

Letting out a sigh of relief she didn’t even know she was holding, Marinette smiled tiredly at her Kwami.

“ _Merci_ , Tikki. _Bonne nuit_.”

“ _Bonne nuit_ , Marinette,” Tikki replied as Marinette’s eyes slowly drifted closed, watching her Kwami fly off to be with her feline counterpart.

 

The following morning, just as the sun was starting to peak over the Parisian horizon, Tikki shook Plagg awake, much to the black cat Kwami’s irritation.

“What?” Plagg grumbled, peeling a single eye open to look at Tikki.

“Adrien has to get home. His _Père_  will be wondering where he is.”

“HA!” He laughed humourlessly. The kid’s _Père_ has never checked in on him in all the time I’ve been assigned to my little kitten. That’s Nathalie job. Just like everything else.”

“Regardless, you need to make sure he gets home before anyone notices he’s gone.”

“Ugh, FINE!” Plagg groaned exasperatedly, reluctantly flying up to where Adrien and Marinette were cuddled up in bed together sleeping peacefully.

“I almost feel bad waking them.” Tikki murmured softly.

“I don’t.” Plagg grinned mischievously, flying in closer to his charge’s face, taking in a deep breath before belching in his face, a small green cloud of putrid smelling cheese wafting into Adrien’s nose.

Eyes snapping open, Adrien sprang upright, pinching his nose and coughing as he tried to not inhale any more of the foul smell.

“Ugh! Plagg! That’s revolting!” Adrien growled in irritation, struggling to get his breath back, eyes watering slightly.

In his haste to sit up, Adrien had completely forgotten he was entangled with Marinette; having been spooning her with his arm under her pillow in an attempt to be more comfortable, and turned back to see a cranky looking Marinette, grumbling as she fixed her pillow and lay back down, pulling the covers back up to her neck.

A wave of guilt washing over him, Adrien leaned down and kissed her temple, brushing her hair out of her face tenderly.

“ _Désolé, Princesse_.” He whispered.

“ _Je sais, minou_.” She replied sleepily.

His heart warmed hearing the nickname usually assigned to his alter ego being used for his civilian form, making him more reluctant to leave, even though he knew he needed to.

“I have to go home, _Princesse_. _Mon Père_ can’t know I was here. But I will hurry back. We do have a date after all.” He smirked in a very Chat Noir way.

“See you in a few hours,  _Minou_ ,” Marinette replied, still half asleep, pulling him down for a kiss.

Adrien smiled into it, kissing her back gently, before being rudely interrupted by Plagg’s noises of disgust.

“Come on, kid. We gotta go.”

“Ugh, fine,” Adrien grumbled, pecking Marinette’s lips one last time before looking at his Kwami with a smirk.

“Plagg, claws out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bonne nuit - good night   
> Des beaux rêves - Sweet dreams  
> Je sais - I know   
> Désolé, Princesse - sorry, princess
> 
> À bientôt mes petits papillons.  
> J.P.


	50. Working around a Scheduel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe that this story has now reached 50 chapters!  
> I still remember when it was just an idle idea.  
> And now here we are.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story.
> 
> Just a heads up guys, I changed the spelling of Natalie’s name to Nathalie as I realised that is how her name is supposed to spelt.  
> Hope you guys like this little heartfelt chapter ^_^

When Adrien arrived home, he immediately dropped the transformation and threw back the sheets, trying to at least make them look slept in, before heading straight to the shower to get himself ready for the day ahead, slightly nervous about how he was going to explain disappearing for the whole day to go on a date with his girlfriend he was forbidden from seeing.

Once showered and clean, Adrien felt ready to face the day with a clear head.

Just as he was slipping on some jeans, there was a knock at his bedroom door, followed by Nathalie with her usual expressionless face and tablet cradled in her arms.

“ _Bonjour,_  Adrien.” She greeted in a monotone voice.

“ _Bonjour,_ Nathalie. How’s my schedule looking today?” He asked as he fastened his belt and zipped up his fly.

Checking her tablet as Adrien collected a long sleeved button up shirt, which raised an eyebrow from the stoic assistant, but if she had any comment about it, she kept it to herself.

“Your schedule seems mostly clear this morning. But you have Chinese and Piano classes this afternoon between 3 pm and 5 pm.”

“ _Merci_ , Nathalie. I will be going to a friend’s for the morning and will be back in time for my Chinese class. I’ll call my driver when I’m ready.”

If Adrien had of been more perceptive, he would have noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the agitated blood vessels in her eyes, both telltale signs of how the conversation with his father about her pregnancy had gone.

“I shall inform _Monsieur_  Agreste.” She replied with a curt nod before leaving.

“Nathalie, wait.” He called after her, awkwardly walking around his bed to catch her before she disappeared.

She turned back to face him only for him to stand uncertain in front of her before throwing his arms around her, pulling the startled woman in for a hug.

Once the shock passed, Nathalie’s arms slowly wrapped around the blond teenage boy, tears brimming and slipping down her cheeks against her will, not realizing how much she needed this until he started hugging her.

“ _Je suis désolé pour mon Père_. He can be very harsh when angry. Trust me.” Pulling back to look up, he noticed the tears on her cheeks and smiled softly up at her.

“This baby needs to be your choice. And… A sibling might be nice.” Adrien admitted with a timid bashfulness, Nathalie tensing slightly before returning to her neutral expression.

In an uncharacteristic outburst of emotion, Nathalie smiled down at the young man, brushed his hair back from his forehead and leaned down to place a tender kiss on the exposed skin, Adrien’s eyes slipping closed in content.

Pulling back, Nathalie briskly wiped the tears from her cheeks, straightened her hair and clothes before looking back at Adrien with her usual, what he now realized was guarded, expression. 

“Will that be all, _Monsieur_  Agreste?”

“ _Oui. Merci,_ Nathalie.” He replied, returning to their usual measure of formality.

As she left, she whispered in reply;

“ _Merci_ , Adrien.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adrien finished dressing while the memory of what had just transpired played over and over in his mind, struggling to understand why he had reacted so impulsively.

The whole idea of Nathalie being pregnant still kind of weirded him out and confused him, not really sure how to feel about the whole situation.  

But one thing was certain.

The idea of being a big brother was growing on him.

 

 

Finally dressed and ready to go, Adrien waved to Nathalie, feeling closer to her after their exchange, and made his way to Marinette’s house.

About halfway to the bakery, Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s collar where he’d been hiding, glaring up at his charge.

“Calm down, kid. Your erratic heart rate is giving me a headache.” He grumbled before disappearing back into Adrien’s collar. 

“ _Désolé_ , Plagg. You’re right. I gotta calm down.” He said to himself, taking a deep, albeit shaky, breath in an attempt to steady his racing heart.

Steeling himself, Adrien continued towards the bakery until he was standing at its shop doors. 

Pushing open the glass door, Adrien was greeted by the delicious warmth of the bakery, smiling broadly when he saw Marinette’s parents busily fussing about the kitchen preparing for the day.

It was Sabine who was the first to notice Adrien standing there awkwardly, a bright smile blooming over her face as she rushed towards him and enveloped him in a motherly hug, accidentally getting flour on his shirt, which she promptly apologized for and fussed over him as she tried to brush it off.

“It’s good to see you, _mon chou_. Have you eaten? It’s still rather early. Are you here to see Marinette?”

“It’s good to see you too.” He smiled back, taking her smaller hands from his shoulders and holding them in his, squeezing them gently. 

“I haven’t eaten yet. I did come to see Mari. We, uh… We actually have a date today.” He admitted awkwardly.

Tom’s head popped up from the bag of flour he was currently scooping from and glanced at the blond with a hint of a shock in his eyes.

“Marinette? Date? You… You’re dating my… I mean our daughter?” Tom stumbled over his words as he stood up straight, brushing excess flour on his hands onto his apron.

“ _O-oui, Monseiur. Si cela vous plait?”_  He asked tentatively, mildly concerned what the large man would say.

“Well, it’s about time, young man!” He chastised, a hint of a smile hiding behind his mustache.  

“Uh… _M-merci?”_ He replied uncertainly.

“But… If you break her heart, model or not, I will break you.” He replied, taking a baguette in hand snapping it easily in two. 

Adrien gulped thickly and nodded.

“Here, take this with you. There are some jam and butter upstairs. Take any pastries you want, and there is some fruit upstairs too. Marinette probably isn’t up yet so you should probably wake her so she can help you with breakfast.” Sabine told him, taking the broken baguette from Tom and handing it to the intimidated boy.

“Don’t mind Tom. He’s a big softie at heart.” Sabine whispered before smoothing back his hair and placing a kiss on the crown of his head, warmth enveloping his body from the simple gesture.

“Off you go.” She smiled as she stepped back and returned to help her husband with the baking.

Feeling somewhat rejuvenated, Adrien collected a few croissants and danishes before heading upstairs to rouse his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Je suis désolé pour mon Père - I’m sorry about my father (for what he said)  
> Si cela vous plait? - If that is alright with you


	51. Balcony Date

Having put all of the collected food on the kitchen bench downstairs, Adrien, as silently as he could, made his way into her room and up to her bed where she was still fast asleep, covers slewn all over the place as she had obviously been more unsettled without him cuddled up behind her.

Plagg flew out of his shirt and made his way hurriedly to the other end of the room, to which Adrien thought was odd, but brushed it off and instead focused on climbing up to the bed to be near his precious _princesse_. 

Leaning down to place a featherlight kiss to her lips, Adrien pulled back and whispered;

“ _Princesse_ , it’s time to wake up.”

He felt her stir but only to roll back over onto her other side and almost violently tackle him and pull him down onto his back beside her, promptly draping an arm over his chest as she snuggled in closer, slotting herself under his arm to rest her head on his shoulder.

Blinking heavily in surprise at her apparent strength, Adrien chuckled to himself before he brushed her fringe out of her eyes and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead.

“As much as I would love to stay cuddled with you all day, _minette_ , I’ve got plans for us.” He told her, leaning in close to her ear before he breathed;

“We have a date, remember?”

Eyes snapping open, Marinette flushed as she saw the Chat-like smirk on Adrien’s face.

That was still gonna take some getting used to.

As if on cue, Marinette’s stomach loudly made itself known, and she sighed in defeat.

“I guess I can’t even argue about that.” She grumbled, sitting up and stretching, arching her back as she raised her arms above her head, her shirt lifting ever so slightly to show the tantalising skin of her stomach, Adrien shifting uncomfortably as he tried to avert his eyes.

“So… About this date?” She broached the topic carefully.

“Right, yes… Our date.” He said, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain in his traitorous thoughts.

“W-well, I originally planned that we would go for a walk around Paris. But since _Père_ has banned me from dating,” He punctuated with an eye roll. “I thought it might be best to stay inside instead. Maybe a picnic on the balcony?” He suggested.

“That… That sounds perfect.” She smiled softly, gazing at him lovingly.

“I already got some stuff from the bakery. Your _Mère_ kinda insisted.” He admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“If you get a blanket from in the chest over there, can you set it up? I can get the food ready, and by the time it’s set up, you can come get the drinks and help me carry it up.” Marinette suggested.

“ _Avec plaisir, Princesse._ ” He replied, bowing gallantly at the waist, making Marinette chuckle and roll her eyes at his silliness. 

“Plagg, claws out!” He called, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles once he was transformed into his feline counterpart.

“Would you mind snagging some cheese for Plagg? Better to give it to him than him steal it. Trust me!” Chat chuckled as he walked over to Marinette’s chest and retrieved the blankets from inside.

Marinette stared at him, dazed, for a while until she shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

“ _Bien sûr._ ” She replied as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen to retrieve their breakfast just as Chat leaped up through her skylight.

Once he landed on the balcony, he shifted her deck chair against the railing on the left side to make room for the blankets. 

Shaking them out to lay them down flat, Chat layered them to protect against the thin amount of condensation built up on the tilled balcony. 

Leaping back into her room, Chat collected a few pillows from her chase lounge and jumped back up to the balcony, arranging them so they could comfortably lean against them.

Satisfied with how it was looking, Chat leaped back through the skylight and headed towards the kitchen to help Marinette with the food and drinks.

Chat ended up taking most of the drinks and pasties that Marinette had plated up for them, balancing them carefully as they made their way up the stairs into her room.

Marinette followed him up onto her bed where he carefully placed the pastries down before leaping up onto the balcony, carefully placing the drinks down before turning back to accept the items Marinette was handing up to him.

When all was outside, Chat offered his hand to her with a cheeky smile, to which she merely rolled her eyes and took it, squeaking slightly in surprise as he yanked her up to join him, letting his transformation drop once she was standing beside him.

Taking in the beautifully set out picnic in front of her, Marinette blushed at the simple fact that he had taken the time to set this up for her.

“Oh, _chaton_ …”

“Do you like it, _princesse?”_ He asked, anxiety at the edges of his voice.

Cupping his face, Marinette pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, resting her forehead against his when she pulled back.

“S-should I take that as a yes?” He asked, slightly dazed.

Unable to form words, Marinette simply nodded, leaning in to capture his lips once more.

“ _Je t’aime, mon bête minou._ ” She chuckled against his mouth.

“ _Je t’aime aussi, ma Princesse adorée._ ” He whispered back, pressing his lips to her nose.

Ggggrrrroooooooowwwwwlllllll!

As if to ruin the moment, both of their stomachs protested loudly, making the young couple break apart, laughing jovially.

“Come on.” She smiled, taking his hand in hers as she led him towards the food, pulling him down to sit beside her.

“Please tell me you brought my Camembert,” Plagg whined, his stomach growling obnoxiously loud.

“Don’t worry, Plagg. I brought you some cheese.” Marinette smiled, scratching the little Kwami behind the ear before moving down under his chin, feeling him lean into her hand, purring softly before he grumbled in embarrassed frustration and swatted her hand away.

Chuckling at his antics, Marinette handed the impatient Kwami his cheese, to which he took excitedly, flying over to the crook of her neck, sat down, rubbed his head against the column of her neck before biting into his cheese with a huge grin.

The teens exchanged glances before chuckling softly.

“I’ve never seen Plagg that affectionate before. Are you getting soft, Plagg?” Adrien teased as he took a slice of bread and buttered it, picking up the spoon in the jam jar, spreading it across the surface.

“I’m selectively affectionate. She gives me cheese. I like her. She gets my affection. End of story.” He grumbled, rubbing his head against Marinette again, feeling a faint rumble emanating from him as he continued to eat.

“So, uh… I guess this is why you always smelled of cheese?” Marinette said awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, holding a hand in front of his mouth as he replied around a mouthful of food.

“The one thing he needs to recharge just so happens to be one of the stinkiest things possible,” Adrien muttered, clearly not entirely thrilled about smelling like cheese all the time.

“I don’t mind the smell of Camembert,” Marinette replied, taking a bite of an apple danish.

“Really? I was sure it was going to turn any girl off being with me. Smells worse than old gym socks to me.”

“Have you ever actually eaten it?” Marinette asked, popping a handful of blueberries in her mouth.

“No, can’t get past the smell.” He replied, finishing the last bite of his toast.

“It’s actually really quite tasty. I usually eat it with crackers and grapes or strawberries.”

“I guess I could try it sometime.” Adrien lamented with a shudder, taking a croissant from the pastry pile.

“Then maybe you won’t complain so much about having to carry my cheese around,” Plagg muttered before curling up into Marinette’s neck and dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Avec plaisir, Princesse - It would be my pleasure, Princess  
> Bien sûr - Of course  
> Je t’aime, mon bête minou - I love you, my silly kitty  
> Je t’aime aussi, ma Princesse adorée - I love you too, my adorable princess


	52. Picking up where they left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been absent for REALLY long time and I'm sorry about that, my dear readers.  
> I have moved house, settled into my new apartment and also FINALLY set a date for my wedding.  
> But now that I have some time over the Queen's birthday long weekend, I have prepared this chapter for you.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW!!!

Once they were finished with breakfast, Adrien and Marinette took everything downstairs, washed it, and went back up to her bedroom to cuddle, all the while, Plagg never leaving Marinette’s neck, content to sleep there.

“Seriously,” Adrien mused, drawing absent minded circles on her lower back as she drifted in and out against his chest. “What is with Plagg? I think the only time he moved was to change positions from one shoulder to the other. And that was only so he didn’t get squished.”

Plagg, now snoring softly in the hollow between her shoulder and neck, purred softly, tickling Marinette slightly while also relaxing her in an unbelievably foreign way.

“What can I say? Cats are attracted to me.” She smirked sleepily, attempting to hide her expression in his chest, chuckling softly when she heard him grumble softly.

“Marinette?” The heard Sabine call from downstairs.

“ _Oui, Maman?”_ Marinette called back, Plagg grumbling at being disturbed from his cat nap.

“ _Je suis désolée, mon chou._ But we have to close up the shop. We’ve run out of our special flour and we have to go to the other side of town to get more. We should be back in a couple of hours.”

“ _T'inquiète pas, Maman. À tout à l'heure._ ” Marinette called back.

“ _Je t’aime!”_

“ _Je t’aime aussi!”_ Marinette replied, a small smile on her face as she heard the front door close.

The teens froze, the reality of their situation suddenly dawning on them.

They were completely alone.

For several hours.

They both gulped thickly.

Carefully scooping up Plagg, Marinette kissed the Kwami’s head before whispering in his ear;

“Go be with Tikki.”

Lazily peeling an eye open, the little black cat silently flew off to where Tikki was hiding, instantly snuggle up with her, kissing the crown of her head before going back to sleep.

Sitting up, Marinette looked at Adrien sheepishly, blushing heavily as her body started heating up, indecent thoughts and images bombarding her mind.

Adrien too felt himself beginning to get aroused at the thought of being completely alone with Marinette, his mind flooding with thoughts of completing previously unfinished activities with his incredibly beautiful girlfriend.

“U-um… W-what do you wanna do now?” He asked nervously, sitting up to look at her properly.

“U-uh…” Marinette struggled to find the words as she made the mistake of glancing up to look into his eyes, seeing his adorable uncertain expression, an overwhelming urge took over and before she knew what she was doing, she’d leant forward and attacked his mouth.

Adrien, recovering from the unexpected outburst quickly, responded eagerly, pulling her onto his lap, lightly tugging her unbound hair as he held her close.

Surrendering themselves to their urges completely, Adrien promptly pulled Marinette’s shirt over her head, exposing her naked torso, immediately leaning in to latch his mouth around her nipple, cradling her back as he leaned over to reach.

Marinette mewed in appreciation, a hand threading into his thick curls while the other attempted to steady herself on his shoulder.

Switching his attention to her other breast, Marinette fisted his shirt, pulling the fabric taught under his arms.

“Ah… A-Adrien.” She moaned breathily.

Smirking against her skin, he kissed his way up her chest to her collar bone till he reached the column of her throat, pulling her back into an upright position.

Taking advantage of the new position, Marinette furiously fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt, trying not to be too rough with it in her haste, until it was fully open and exposed his toned skin underneath.

Shirking his arms out of the sleeves, Adrien threw the shirt aside, reattaching his lips to hers as he lifted her up and carefully lay her down on the bed, coming to lie down on top of her, both breathing a sigh of relief when their bare skin touched.

Bucking his hips against hers, Marinette felt warmth blooming between her legs, grinding back against him eagerly.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, Adrien slowly kissed down her body.

Neck.

Collar bone.

Between the valley of her breasts.

Abdomen.

Hip bones.

Until he reached the last remaining article of her clothing.

Glancing up at her for permission, he smirked when he saw Marinette’s small nod of consent before he slowly edged her pants down her legs, leaving her completely exposed to him.

His erection throbbed painfully within the constraints of his pants, but did his utmost to put all selfish thoughts aside and gave her his trademark Chat noir smirk.

“I believe we have some unfinished business, _Princesse._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Je suis désolée, mon chou - I'm sorry, sweetie  
> T'inquiète pas, Maman. À tout à l'heure - No worries, mum. See you soon  
> Je t’aime aussi! - I love you too
> 
>  
> 
> Things are gonna really start heating up now. Wonder how far they will go with each other (^_-)


	53. Picking Up Where They Left Off pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!! NSFW CONTENT: This chapter contains depictions of a sexual nature. Read with caution in the presence of others.
> 
> Hi all! It’s be a minute. Sorry about that. Life kinda got away from me again. I have been drawing a lot lately and working on my original story a bit too which meant that this took a bit of a back seat.  
> I also have been dealing with some stressful family issues, wedding planning and super busy with work as well.  
> But I have finally got myself a little time to work on this and start wrapping it up to its conclusion.  
> I will try and get back to posting at least once a week but I can’t promise that I will be able to sick with that and I hope you will understand and stick this out with me to the end.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette couldn’t help the blush that bloomed over her face as she looked down at is smirking face between her thighs.

How had she gotten herself to this point?

Quite honestly, what has she done in a previous life to deserve this?

And how could she thank them?

Chuckling at her dazed expression, Adrien kissed the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thigh, earning a soft mew of appreciation.

He slowly, torturously, kissed his way closer and closer to her the juncture between her thighs, satisfied with himself that he could feel her squirming under him in frustration.

“A-adrien… Please…” She begged, fisting his hair in an attempt to direct him where she wanted his mouth most.

“As you wish, _Princesse_.” He whispered before latching his mouth to the already swollen bud of nerves.

Adrien was surprised to realise he’d missed the taste of her.

Marinette threw her head back in pleasure as he continued to alternate between gently sucking on her pearl and swiping his tongue over it, the overwhelming sensation of unfamiliar pressure and pressure slowly driving her insane.

“ _Merde!_ ” She cursed loudly on a moan, involuntarily bucking her hips up into his face.

Adrien tried to hold her hips still in an attempt to limit her thrashing about so he could better pleasure her.

It wasn’t working.

She alternated between fisting the sheets, his hair and cat pillow behind her head, moaning and groaning in pleasure the whole time.

She relished in the thought that their activities this time would be completely uninterrupted.

Unlike last time.

She had been on edge and sexually frustrated for days after that.

But for some reason couldn’t bring herself to allow her dexterous fingers to venture under her panties to bring the release she so desperately craved, wanting to wait until

Adrien could finish what he started; no matter how long she’d have to wait.

Adrien allowed himself to take his time to discover what felt good to her, bringing his mouth away for a moment, much to her disappointment, so he could adjust his position and slip two fingers inside her slick heat, feeling his erection twitch as she clamped down on his fingers almost instantly after he slid them in.

His moan rippled through her, the vibration causing even more intense pleasure for the already quivering girl, as his fingers slid in with ease, Marinette already slick and wet with arousal.

Oh, how he wished he could be selfish in this moment and pull back only so he could enter her with a different appendage.

But, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard in an attempt to refocus himself, Adrien pushed down that near overwhelming urge and returned his attention to his writhing princesse who deserved to know what it felt like to be brought to completion.

Adrien was surprised to realise the first time they had tried this, that he actually rather enjoyed pleasuring Marinette in this way, having not expected to.

But, although he had remembered what she had enjoyed from the last time, he knew he still had so much to learn and discover to bring her to completion.

Wiggling his fingers inside experimentally, Marinette let out a helpless mew, arching her back as she unconsciously bucked against her fingers.

Quirking an eyebrow at the reaction, Adrien repeated the action and smirked against her when he managed to achieve the same result.

He repeated the action a few more times gently, glancing up to see a blush spread from her chest to the top of her head, her alluring chest rising and falling rapidly with each laboured breath.

Judging by the sweat building up on her brow, along with the violent shaking of her lithe body, Adrien suspected she was getting close.

Or at least he hoped she was.

But soon that questions were answered for him as her breathing shifted and she started squirming with a stronger sense of urgency, her moans coming in short, sharp gasps as she bucked her hips against his mouth.

Adrien took her signal and picked up the pace with his ministrations, lapping at her pearl and sucking with a little more force than before, fingers moving faster inside her, until; quite by accident, he discovered an unexpected spot inside her that forced her to sit bolt upright, screaming in pleasure, her hands holding his head in place as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

Panting hard and both teens out of breath, Marinette collapsed back on the bed, Adrien slowly removing his fingers from her still quivering core, before flopping down beside her, struggling just as hard to regain his breath.

“T-that was…”

“Y-yeah.” Marinette replied with a dazed, glossy-eyed grin on her face. “ _Merci!_ ”

Adrien, upon seeing her satisfied expression, chuckled and placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder.

“ _De rien_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Merde - shit  
> De rien - you’re welcome  
> _________________________________  
> So I actually found this scene harder to write than I thought it would be. Even being a woman writing it, I found it difficult. Might have also been due to the fact that I stopped and then came back to this scene and was blocked due to the flow being totally out of whack. Regardless, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts about what’s to come.
> 
> J.P <3


	54. Marinette Gets a Condom Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!NSFW WARNING!!!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not posting this earlier.  
> So much has been going on in my personal life recently it's been crazy. If you want to know more about what's been going on with me, see the note at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“Could you get me some water please?” Marinette asked, throat dry and scratchy from her screaming and heavy breathing.

“Of course, _Princesse_.” He replied, getting up, pulling on some boxer, as a precaution more than anything else, and made his way down the ladder to get the requested beverage for his dazed girlfriend.

“There should be a cup in the bathroom, minou. You can just use that.” She called down.

Following her instructions, Adrien made his way into the bathroom and filled the cup with water, taking a few large gulps himself before refilling it for her.

Walking slowly so as to not spill the contents, Adrien carefully climbed back up the ladder and handed his still shaking girlfriend the requested beverage, to which she drained in three seconds flat in two large gulps.

Sighing in satisfaction, Marinette handed him back the cup, muttering a quick ‘ _mEric_ ’ before falling back against the pillows.

Placing the cup on the alcoved shelf behind her head, Adrien spotted the condoms and lube stashed away there and chuckled quietly to himself.

“What’s so funny?” She asked sleepily.

“Look what I found.” He teased, showing her the sealed box of prophylactics.

Sitting up, Marinette eyed the box curiously, before her face erupted in a deep blush.

Unable to meet his eyes, Marinette found herself fidgeting with her hands as she tried to come up with a way to phrase the embarrassing question she wanted to ask.

“Mari? What’s wrong?” He asked, confused by her strange reaction, panic slowly bubbling in his gut.

Did she regret what they’d just done?

“P-promise not to laugh?” She asked, determinedly keeping her eyes away from his.

“Of course.” He replied without hesitation.

“I don’t really understand how c-condoms work.”

It was Adrien’s turn to blush heavily.

“W-well, I-I could… U-um… S-show you if you wanted?” He offered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

But as soon as the words left his mouth, it immediately dawned on him what he’d just offered.

“O-okay.” She replied, glancing up at him uncertainly, only to see his surprised expression and immediately return her eyes to her lap.

“You don’t have to. I-I don’t want to make you feel…”

“No,” Adrien interrupted. “It’s okay. I offered.” He continued, swallowing thickly.

Unwrapping the box, Adrien; with shaky hands, slowly pulled out a foil cased condom packet, carefully tearing it from the rest before returning the box.

He had only ever done this once before; and was not even completely sure he’d done it right the first time, but he had said he would show her, and he wasn’t the type of person to go back on his word.

So, with his heart pounding hard against his ribs and near deafening in his ears, Adrien slowly turned over the packet in his hands, checking it before tearing it open.

Clearing his throat nervously, he explained himself.

“T-they, uh… Have expiree dates. So, I was just… Checking.”

Marinette, with flaming cheeks, nodded her understanding and continued to watch him as he carefully took what looked to be some kind of balloon out of the packaging.

“T-this is… A condom.” He explained with a shaky voice.

Taking himself in hand, Adrien pumped himself a few times to regain some of the hardness he’d inevitably lost while attending to her needs.

“The guy has to be…” He gulped thickly, thoroughly mortified about this whole situation. “Hard enough… To be able to put it on.”

“I-I guess that makes s-sense.” Marinette replied.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien continued, pinching the tip of the condom before slowly rolling it down the length of his shaft till it could go no further.

“W-why…” Marinette whispered, blushing furiously as she tried to phrase her question.

“It’s to leave room to collect… Stuff.” He explained awkwardly.

“R-right.” She replied.

How the hell had he managed to get himself into this situation?

Giving Marinette a practical demonstration of how to put on a condom?

His brain was screaming at him that this was wrong, but with all the blood used to power his brain pooled elsewhere, his lower brain was currently in command.

He knew he shouldn’t really be that embarrassed about masturbating in front of her when they had already done so much together, but he still found it awkward to have her watching him pleasuring himself.

Curious about what the material felt like; Marinette steeled herself before she asked;

“C-can I…”

Unable to form words past the lump in his throat, Adrien simply nodded and let her smaller hand wrap around his throbbing shaft.

She carefully moved her hand up and down his length, curious about the way the material felt different from his warm, soft flesh.

Despite the dulled sensation he was getting through the barrier of the condom, Adrien moaned softly in pleasure, his hands shaking slightly in his struggle to keep them to himself. 

Marinette glanced up at him shyly through her thick lashes which only furthered his arousal, making him buck slightly into her hand.

Her hand venturing further down than she intended on one of the pumping passes, her fingertips brushed over the sensitive taught skin of his scrotum, making poor Adrien gasp in surprise before groaning loudly.

“W-what? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Marinette asked in a hurry, terrified she had messed up in some way and inadvertently injured him.

“N-no.” He groaned through clenched teeth. “I-it felt… Good.”

“ _Eu! Merci, mon Dieu!_ ” Marinette sighed in relief, resuming her ministrations.

“C-could you… U-um….”

“ _Quoi, mon chou?_ ” Marinette asked, cocking her head to the side.

“C-could you do that again?” He asked tentatively.

“O-oh… S-sure.” She replied, blushing slightly as she brought her other hand over and slowly raked her fingernails across the sensitive wrinkled flesh, making him squirm and groan in pleasure, involuntarily bucking his hips into her hand as she continued to pump him.

With the new sensation in play, it didn’t take long for Adrien to start to feel his peak creeping up on him.

Knowing it was coming, he urged Marinette to speed up, panting heavily in pleasure and anticipation.

“M-mari…” He groaned, “I-I’m… I’m gonna…” He moaned loudly as he came shuddering down from his high, releasing his seed into the condom.

Marinette watched in fascination as the viscous liquid came spirting out of the tip of his penis.

Adrien collapsed back against her pillows, struggling to regain his breath as he twitched and spasmed, his whole body still hyper sensitive.

“ _M-merci_ , Marinette.” He whispered with a soft smile.

“ _De rien_ , Adrien.” She smiled back, sitting somewhat awkwardly as she wondered what she was supposed to do next.

“I guess I should show you what to do with it. O-once you’re… Done.” He admitted, suddenly feeling very exposed.

Sitting up, with a considerable amount of effort in his exhausted state, Adrien carefully removed her hand, which had remained gently holding him, before he carefully and slowly rolled the condom from the base of his penis off, carefully pushing the semen towards the head of his penis, before completely taking it off.

“It’s u-um, important to make sure to tie a knot at the end to make sure it leak out before throwing it away.” He explained, remembering all too well the time he made that mistake and had to clean up the stain on his floor before anyone discovered it.

Marinette nodded in understanding as she watched him pull the knot tight, trapping the little balloon of viscous liquid.

“C-could I have a tissue, _s'il te plait?_ ”

Rushing to retrieve the requested item, Marinette hurriedly handed him the entire tissue box, to which he simply smiled and softly chuckled to himself.

“ _Merci, princesse_.” He said as he carefully wiped himself clean, wrapping the used condom in the soiled tissue once he was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Eu! Merci, mon Dieu! - Oh! Thank god!  
> Quoi, mon chou - what, my sweet  
> s'il te plait? - Please
> 
> ______________  
> So, as promised, I'm putting my little life update/rant down here.  
> The last few weeks have been insane with work and family stuff. I'm getting married in a little over 2 months and there is just so much left to do.  
> I also met up with my mum after having not seen her for 2.5 years and that was a rollercoaster of emotions in of itself. (It didn't go well. Needless to say, I probably won't be seeing her again anytime soon.)  
> I hurt my back (which is better now) and had a bad reaction to the prescribed pain medication that left me sick for several days, of which I had to take off work.  
> Got pulled up at work for being (admittedly regularly) late, so I've had to shift my entire day forward to get to work earlier. And I'm not a morning person.  
> I'm excited and stressed about the wedding and unsure if everything will be okay and wanting to already be married to my amazing man.  
> Okay, rant over.  
> I will try and post a few more chapters soon. But I've been having trouble finding time to write with being so busy that all I want to do when I get home is sleep.  
> Thanks for being patient and (if anyone is) for reading this little rant.
> 
> Love as always my dear readers,  
> J.P.


End file.
